Péndulo
by Alisse
Summary: TERMINADO. Una historia alternativa de Taro Misaki, narrada desde su punto de vista. Algo melancolica, espero que les guste .
1. Chapter 1

Péndulo Introducción 

En ciertas ocasiones, las personas desean tantas cosas, que muchas son simples caprichos que se les ocurren en cualquier momento, y que se les olvida con la misma facilidad... claro, también se debe pensar que hay gente que sí tiene medios para cumplir esos caprichos, por muy banales que sean. Para ser sincero, en estos momentos yo sólo deseo una cosa, algo que lo he pedido tantas veces durante el último tiempo, que ya he perdido la cuenta... pensando bien las cosas... ¿acaso será tan grande que es casi imposible de cumplir?

Ah, perdón... se deben estar preguntando a qué me refiero

Lo siento, a veces me dejo llevar por los pensamientos, cavilando en soluciones quiméricas

No puedo decir que he sufrido mucho, estoy consciente que hay gente peor que yo... pero aún así, siento que mi vida no ha sido la más fácil. Veo a mi alrededor, la gente que me rodea, y sin querer me comparo con ellos...

Bueno, desde niño aprendí a callar mis preocupaciones y problemas (si es que siendo niño puedes tenerlos), para no preocupar a mi padre. Desde que era un crío se me hizo fácil esconder la tristeza detrás de una simple sonrisa... aunque cargada de pesar, aunque no todos lo notaban; después, lo que continuaba, era esperar a que la pena pasara... porque siempre lo hacía, desaparecían de mi interior dejando sólo el mal recuerdo de que en algún momento estuvieron ahí y, también, una desagradable sensación

Aunque no cometan el error de pensar que mi niñez fue una tristeza tras otra... al contrario, he tenido muchísimas alegrías con muchas personas que me ha tocado conocer... estas mismas son las que recuerdo cada vez que necesito escapar

No puedo evitar sentir que una sonrisa se forma en mi cara al pensar en todas las cosas que viví cuando era más niño... muchas más que lo que vive un chico de mi edad

Bueno, les hablaré acerca de mi pasado...

Soy el único hijo de Ichiro Misaki, y el primero de Yumiko Yamaoka. Nací un cinco de mayo

Se podría decir que mis padres formaban lo fácilmente se puede llamar un "matrimonio normal".

Según tengo entendido, al menos la primera parte de su matrimonio fue bastante feliz (en estas condiciones nací yo... de otra forma, no creo que me hubieran traído a este mundo)

Mi padre es pintor (y uno de los buenos... ejem, no crean que hay favoritismo de mi parte, al contrario, normalmente soy bastante objetivo cuando lo deseo) y mi madre... ah... dejémoslo en dueña de casa

Continúo... hay veces que al alma de los hombres le ocurren cosas algo extrañas... de un momento a otro, da la impresión que todo se nubla, sobretodo los sentidos... hum... supongo que me entienden (espero, en realidad). Para ser un poco más claro, digamos que de vez en cuando la gente se "bloquea", por decir alguna cosa

Algo así le pasó a mi padre después que nací. Se deben imaginar lo frustrante que debe ser para un artista que su "inspiración" se esfume de un momento a otro. No crean que estoy tratando de justificar su posterior manera de actuar... sólo los estoy poniendo en su caso

Mi padre, a causa de este "bloqueo" (y digamos de la depresión que vino a eso), comenzó a beber.

Para ser sincero, es algo que me cuesta pensar e imaginar. Cuando recuerdo a mi padre, siempre lo hago como el hombre tierno que se ocupó de mi...

Lo que ocurrió entre mi padre y mi madre durante este tiempo no lo tengo claro, ni siquiera tengo una pequeña idea... admito que siempre me lo he preguntado, pero nunca fui capaz de preguntárselo a mi padre por miedo a herirlo (aunque en ocasiones por poco y me gana la curiosidad)

Lo que también me pregunto mucho... es que fue lo que gatilló que mi mamá decidiera irse de casa y dejarnos a ambos

Este último tiempo, mi madre ha intentado hablar conmigo sobre el tema, pero hay algo dentro de mi que siempre me lo impide... quizás sea que no le tengo mucha confianza aún

Tal como comenté antes, mi mamá nos abandonó a mi papá y a mi, y supongo que eso fue lo que hizo que mi padre terminara por reaccionar por fin y dejara el alcohol... tener a un hijo a quien alimentar (y el echo de que tu esposa te dejara por borracho), supongo que hará a cualquiera reaccionar

Y así fue que conocí Japón...

He de decir que soy bastante tímido, sobretodo cuando era pequeño. Mientras mi papá pintaba los paisajes, yo me quedaba solo. Mi papá por supuesto que se dio cuenta, aunque en un principio no supo cómo ayudarme...

Hasta que se le ocurrió

Cierto día de primavera, me regaló un balón

Se podría decir que a causa de ese regalo, mi vida dio un giro de 180°

Primero, ya no me aburría terriblemente mientras mi padre pintaba; las tardes pasaban de lo más rápido. ¿Cómo aburrirse con un balón, puedes encontrar mil y una formas como jugar...

Segundo... me apena un tanto decirlo, pero las embarradas que me mandé jugando eran bastante

divertidas y, a pesar de que en las mayorías de los casos papá intentaba ponerse serio (y así lograr que me pusiera un tanto más responsable con mi juego), ambos terminábamos riendo de lo lindo... como la vez que a una señora que estaba sentada en una mesa le volqué su contenido de café en el vestido, o cuando golpeé a la niña que se cruzó justo cuando tiré a un árbol (a quien se le ocurre...) y la pobre terminó con la cara roja llorando en el suelo, o la vez que la pelota se me escapó y rompí el vidrio de una casa, o cuando tuve que escapar de un caballo... aunque las más divertidas a mi gusto son la de los trenes...

Tercero (y el más importante), fueron los tantos lugares que conocí... y la gente de la cual me hice amigo... se podría decir que tengo amigos y compañeros repartidos por todo Japón

Bueno, debía asistir a la escuela, por lo que entré a varias. Siempre que podía, entraba a los equipos de fútbol. ¿Habrían sido más de treinta, que importa ya... aunque debo admitir que fueron pocas las que me marcaron realmente

La primera, la escuela de Furano. A ellos los conocí arrancando del caballo que antes nombré. Matsuyama Hikaru, el capitán, se convirtió en gran amigo mío y jugamos juntos al fútbol durante un tiempo

El otro, fue el Meiwa. Ahí conocí a Hyuga Kojiro y a Sawada Takeshi. El primero es alguien de carácter bastante fuerte y algo difícil de llevar si no lo conoces... aunque su forma de jugar no me agrada mucho (demasiado violento para mi gusto), es un excelente jugador (en todo caso, a él tampoco le gusta mi estilo... creo que le dice "de niña", o algo así). Takeshi es de lo más simpático y, aunque la última vez que lo vi nos enfrentamos en nuestros respectivos equipos (y me lesionó), lo aprecio mucho

Aunque la escuela que más me marcó fue la de Nankatsu. Ahí conocí a grandes jugadores y amigos... aunque los que recuerdo con más cariño son Ozora Tsubasa y Wakabayashi Genzo. Con el primero, desde el primer momento en que empezamos a jugar, congeniamos inmediatamente, y Genzo era el portero del equipo. Ambos son grandes amigos... con ellos, y con los demás, logramos el que el Nankatsu ganara el campeonato juvenil de Japón...

Pero a ellos también los tuve que dejar, tal como siempre pasaba. Aunque me dejaron unos recuerdo que siempre llevo conmigo: un balón de fútbol con todas sus firmas, y los tantos momentos agradables que pasamos juntos

Después, reapareció mi madre...

Papá me dijo que ella podía darme algo que él no podía: un hogar estable. Sinceramente, pienso que debí decirle en ese momento que prefería que ese hogar se fuera al diablo a separarme de él... lástima que callé

Juro que lo que más deseaba era tomar ese avión e irme a Europa con mi papá... pero a él no le importó lo que yo quería

Me dejó con ella

A los Yamaoka no puedo sacarles nada malo... excepto el modo de vida tan distinto al que estaba acostumbrado... bueno, al final...

Quizás me equivoque, pero siento que mi papá me abandonó. O sea, si dices "no quiero quedarme", es porque de verdad no quería quedarme, ¡no hablo en sentido figurado como para que no me entendieran!

Ah, lo olvidaba, tengo una hermanita, llamada Yoshiko... al menos ella me alegra un poco los días con sus ocurrencias

Mi nombre es Misaki Taro, y tengo 13 años. Vivo con mi madre y su familia (que conste que nunca será mía), y voy a la escuela (puf!)

Ah, en la escuela no estoy en ningún equipo de fútbol (digamos que por despecho), pero aún así intento ayudar en lo más que pueda a los miembros del equipo para que mejoren. Aunque no por eso he dejado de entrenar solo (para variar)

Ahora que lo recuerdo, no les he dicho qué es lo que más deseo en estos momentos...

Quiero que papá regrese por mi...


	2. Chapter 2

**Uno. Escuela**

Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?. En estos momentos tengo lo que se dice, "una vida normal"... cuántas veces deseé tener una vida así, y ahora que la tengo, lo único que deseo es volver con mi padre y así ser el nómada de siempre...

En ocasiones me imagino qué estaría haciendo si me hubiera ido con mi padre... pero entonces decido que mejor dejo de soñar, mi papá (me guste o no), me dejó con mi madre

Bien, durante los desayunos de los últimos días, mi mamá me ha insistido mucho sobre el tema del fútbol... cansa tanta insistencia

-... pero hijo, ¿por qué no entras en el equipo de la escuela?- me dijo... sólo suspiré, continuando con mi desayuno

-Mamá...- dije, intentando no parecer molesto por tanta lata que da –ya hablamos sobre eso...

-Tu padre me dijo que siempre entrabas a los equipos de las escuelas a las que ibas, pero no entiendo por qué ahora te resistes en entrar, siendo que ahora estás en una escuela fija

-Da igual, mamá- dije, sin poder evitar dar un suspiro de cansancio –lo que importa es que juego al fútbol, y no necesito entrar a un equipo para practicarlo... además, de todas formas estoy junto con el equipo, ayudándolos a ver si pueden mejorar algo...

-Ese no es el punto, Taro, me refiero a tus amistades...

Ah, por fin comprendía hacia dónde iba la conversación. No pude evitar sentir algo de molestia por el tono que utilizó mi mamá al hablar de "amistades"

-¿Por qué, mamá?

-Bueno... el otro día hablé con unos maestros tuyos y me dijeron que desde que te juntabas con esa chiquilla, tu actitud con tus compañeros había cambiado...

-Mamá, por favor. Ya no soy un niño de 7 años para que estés hablando con mis maestros- dije, molesto –además, siempre he sido bastante callado, en ese caso deberías agradecer que tuviera una amiga...

-Pero hijo, entiende...

-Se me hace tarde, mamá- la corté, poniéndome de pie y tomando el poco último de leche que quedaba en el tazón

Me preparé para irme y, antes de salir, y mientras llegaba Yoshiko a desayunar, mamá me dijo:

-Taro, cuídate mucho; y siendo hostil con la gente no conseguirás nada...

-Mamá- le dije –aunque te cueste creerlo tengo muchos amigos repartidos por todas partes...

Ella me miró... seguramente no me comprende... que más da, yo sé que existen; todos los chicos que conocí por Japón gracias a mi padre

Mi padre... ¿por qué siempre me tengo que acordar de él?

-Adiós, mamá- le dije, saliendo de la casa –quizás hoy llegue más tarde, en una de esas me quedo con los chicos de fútbol practicando- le dije, saliendo

-Cuídate hijo...

-Sí, no te preocupes, mamá

Salí de la casa de los Yamaoka y tomé mi habitual camino a la escuela, caminando lentamente.

Delante de mí, va la pelota (no crean que se me ha quitado esa costumbre... al contrario, se podría decir que estoy más maniático con la pelota)

El viento es bastante frío, estamos en febrero, casi saliendo del invierno, y los días aún están bastante helados

Mientras voy a la escuela no puedo evitar pensar en las cosas que mamá me dice cada mañana... ¿de verdad he cambiado tanto?. Me cuesta creerlo, yo me siento igual... pero, en caso de que fuera verdad, ¿podría pensar que esto se debió al cambio de vida que tuve?. Hablando en serio, me gusta pensar que sí, porque en el momento en que mi papá me vea, no podría evitar sentirse culpable...

Estos pensamientos son los que me detienen en la calle, haciendo que el balón se escape de mis pies. ¿Acaso yo pensé eso?. Recién en ese momento me di cuenta de cuánta razón tiene mamá... pero no encuentro la manera de hacer salir mi rabia...

Bueno, con estos pensamientos continúo mi camino a la escuela... "el templo del saber", como le dicen algunos profesores. Las clases me tocan en el tercer piso

Antes de subir las escaleras, me fijo muy bien que no venga ningún maestro, y comienzo a subir con le balón... recuerdo que la vez que me vieron casi les da ataque, y me retaron por cerca de media hora, dándome sermones sobre lo peligroso que era y todo eso... además, también le avisaron a mamá (algo que encuentro una real exageración). Mamá me habló durante cerca de una hora después en casa. Me pidió que dejara de hacerlo y yo con un "ya estoy acostumbrado", le dejé bien en claro que no dejaría de lado mis costumbres sólo por vivir con ella...

Llego al salón y camino hacia los últimos asientos, llego al que habitualmente uso y dejo mis cosas, para luego sentarme y enfrascarme en un interesante libro que leo hace bastante días

-Hola Misaki- escuché. Levanté la vista y sonreí a medias...

No entiendo esa manía que tiene la gente para llamarme por mi apellido, ¡cómo si no tuviera nombre para que me llamen por él!

-Hola, Hajime- lo saludo, mientras cerro el libro

-Mira, te seré sincero, y seré rápido...- dijo, sentándose en el asiento que estaba al lado del que estaba yo -Estoy más que seguro que este año sí que vamos al nacional...- olvidaba decir que Hajime era el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela

Ante sus palabras, asiento, sonriendo. Me sé de memoria lo que viene

-... contigo en el equipo, ¡nuestra entrada estaría segura!

-Ya...- le digo –pero hay un pequeño problema...

-Sí, que tú, Hajime, estás en mi asiento- me interrumpe una voz femenina que conozco bien. No puedo evitar sonreírle a la chica de manera divertida, mientras Hajime se pone de pie de manera rápida

-Hola- la saludo

-Bueno, Misaki- me dijo Hajime, visiblemente incómodo –durante el entrenamiento de hoy seguimos hablando- y se alejó de nosotros

Había algo en esa chica, que hacía que todos huyeran de ella... todos, excepto yo

-¿Viste, ¡lo espantaste!- le dije, bromeando

-¡Si tienes tantos problemas, déjame sola de una buena vez!

La miro... supongo (por su forma de actuar agresiva), que algo le ocurrió en su casa otra vez... la conozco, ya no me puede engañar con eso de que se levantó de mal humor...

Conozco a Ohira Hikari... ella es mi única amiga de verdad aquí.

Fin Cap


	3. Ohira Hikari

**Dos. Ohira Hikari**

A Hikari la conocí unos días después de que llegara con los Yamaoka

Es una chica bastante extraña, fuera de lo normal... quizás eso fue lo que más me llamó la atención de ella

Recuerdo que le comenté que Hikari significaba "Brillo", y me dijo que lo que menos hacía era brillar...

Solitaria, demasiado introvertida, me la encontré cierto día de lluvia en que salí a caminar (con la excusa, claro, de que me faltaban algunas cosas para la escuela). Iba por la calle y llegué a un parque que en mi vida había visto... ahí estaba ella, mojándose. Lloraba

Admito que en un primer momento dudé bastante en acercarme, pero al final lo hice. A lo que más le tenía temor era a su reacción, Hikari es bastante hostil, sobretodo con los chicos de la escuela.

Me senté a su lado en la banca mojada y puse el paraguas para que la cubriera (ese paraguas lo había llevado a pasear, puesto que ni siquiera tenía pensado abrirlo). Ella levantó la vista y yo le sonreí

-Eres el nuevo- me dijo

-¿Nuevo, llevo más de un mes con ustedes y aún me tratan de "nuevo"- dije, intentando sonar algo molesto

-¿Por qué te detuviste?

-Porque tú estabas aquí- le respondí

-¿Y qué te importa lo que yo haga?- me dijo, haciendo con su mano un ademán para que sacara el paraguas

-¿Y por qué no?- le pregunté, cerrando el paraguas y dejándolo a mi lado en la banca –he notado que siempre en la escuela estás sola...

-¿Y qué?

-Que como en casos como éste, si tuvieras a algún amigo, estarías llorando con él, y no sola...

-Estoy muy bien así...- me dijo, y se puso de pie –no necesito a nadie, y menos para llorarle...

-No te creo- fue lo único que dije, sonriendo

Realmente no tengo idea qué cara habré puesto, pero ella me miró como si me hubiera visto por primera vez. Algo en ella cambió, lo noté inmediatamente por sus ojos... quizás notó que yo también estaba solo en esos momentos

Se sentó nuevamente

Comenzó a llorar, me dio tanta tristeza... no le dije nada, sólo la abracé

Sin saber en qué momento, terminé abrazando a la chica más difícil que he conocido en mi vida, en una tarde que llovía tanto, que parecía que el cielo se quería desquitar con la tierra

Después de eso, pasé como una semana en cama debido a la fuerte neumonía que me dio... cuando volví a clases, me senté al lado de ella

Hikari era una de las mejores de la clase, y también era muy poco aceptada por nuestros compañeros debido a su forma de ser. Seria, callada, responsable, hostil, y muy orgullosa... siempre decía que ella no iba a buscar a nadie que no la hubiera buscado primero (parece que yo fui la primera persona que lo hizo...)

Puedo decir que la conozco muy bien, conmigo se sinceró completamente, aún temiendo que me alejara luego. Debo admitir que en ella encontré a una gran amiga, la única amiga que tengo aquí

Es hija única (siempre da gracias a Dios el echo de no tener hermanos que tengan que soportar las mismas cosas que ella). Su padre es un... un... maldito desgraciado (disculpen la expresión), estúpido machista (me vuelvo a disculpar...), chapado a la antigua, que cree que su esposa y su hija para lo único que viven, es para servirlo. Su madre también es chapada a la antigua, puesto que le sigue todas las cosas a su marido. Éste las maltrata, tanto física como psicológicamente...

Hikari no ama a su padre, le tiene terror; también le tiene un resentimiento terriblemente fuerte a su madre por no ser capaz de cambiar la situación de ambas... y se odia a sí misma, porque no encuentra la manera de salvar a su madre y salvarse a sí misma

Desde que me contó eso, he intentado apoyarla y ayudarla en todo lo que pueda. Entre los dos nos las ingeniamos para hacer los deberes y no tener que ir temprano a nuestras respectivas casas; la cosa es llegar lo más tarde y así no sentirnos solos

Durante las tardes pasamos horas y horas juntos; en ocasiones, cuando no hay qué hacer y no tenemos temas para hablar, simplemente nos tiramos en el pasto de alguna plaza, tomados de la mano, como apoyándonos en silencio

Mamá prácticamente la odia, porque según ella: "me alejó de su lado". Bueno, de esa frase, tengo reparo en dos cosas: uno, el echo de que uno viva en el mismo techo que una persona X, no significa que esté a su lado, y mucho menos; y dos, prefiero estar con Hikari que estar en casa, pensando

Además, mamá dice que desde que me junto con ella, he cambiado mucho... puede ser... me he vuelto más contestón (eso de que últimamente no pienso las cosas antes de decirlas)

Y qué decir, su padre también me odia

Una vez que nos vio en una plaza juntos, haciendo los deberes, tuve que salir corriendo por mi bien. Recuerdo que se acercó a nosotros gritándonos insultos y, entre guardar nuestras cosas y arrancar, llegó antes y por puro milagro alcancé a alejarme algo. Agarró a Hikari y, antes de que la golpeara, recibió un pelotazo en plena cara (cortesía mía). Soltó a Hikari y ambos salimos corriendo. Mi amiga se quedó por varios días en casa (para desgracia de mamá, pero no tuvo corazón para correrla después que le contamos lo que sucedió); después su madre fue y le pidió que volviera, a ella no le quedó otra que aceptar

Hikari es una chica que ha sufrido mucho... y yo me prometí ayudarla a salir de esa casa... tarde o temprano

Y en eso vamos... nuestra vida sigue exactamente igual que cuando nos conocimos, aunque no nos quejamos... mucho, quiero decir...

-¿Tu papá?- le pregunto, Hikari se encogió de hombros, sacando algunas cosas de su bolso

-¿Qué más da?- me dijo, mirando hacia abajo -... Taro, siento que ya no puedo más...

-Hikari... vamos, tú sabes que... tarde o temprano, las cosas mejorarán

-¡Es que no te das cuenta?- me gritó -¡ni mi padre cambia, ni tu padre aparece¿cómo no lo puedes ver, Taro?. ¡Los cuentos de hadas ya no existen, maldita sea!

El salón quedó en silencio debido a sus gritos

No logro responderle... ¡cuánta razón tiene!. Por mucho que he deseado que mi papá vuelva por mi, no lo ha hecho en todo este tiempo

Pero quiero creer que lo que ambos pedimos es poquito, que no se necesita un maldito milagro para que se cumplan... ¡es que es tan poco!... sólo es cariño de parte del padre de mi amiga, y que mi papá piense lo que le digo en cada carta que le escribo (... a todo esto¿le llegarán?)

Recuerdo cierta vez que Hikari me dijo que deseaba tanto tener mi optimismo, porque la ayudaría a sobrellevar su existencia... pero creo que no es lo mejor, porque en algún momento, tendrás que darte cuenta de que las cosas no se te cumplieron, y ya

Durante las clases no nos hablamos mucho... pero después de éstas, ella se quedó esperándome.

Cuando me acerqué, me dijo:

-Lo siento...- la miré

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté, jugando con el balón

-Por lo del cuento de hadas...

-Ah, eso...- dije, con tono despreocupado –no te quemes por eso, Hikari... a todo esto¿me acompañarás hoy?

-¿Irás a ayudar a los inútiles?

-Pues... prefiero llamarlo: "asesorar al equipo de fútbol de la escuela"

-¿Qué no es lo mismo?- me dijo, sonriendo irónica


	4. Futbol

Tres. Fútbol 

Podía notar en la cara de Hikari cierta burla... sin contar que con su sonrisa mostraba que estaba muy entretenida con el entrenamiento de los demás

-No pongas esa cara- le dije, sentándome a su lado en la banca y suspirando

Hum... en momentos como este me gustaría tener a alguien como Roberto al lado... él logró que los chicos del Nankatsu mejoraran mucho y no en mucho tiempo... me pregunto qué habrá hecho con ellos...

-Ehh...- escuché que Hikari comenzaría a hablar –hay que reconocer que han mejorado un poquito... pero con esto no lograrán mucho. Así que te digo que te quedan dos alternativas: tendrás que entrar a jugar (cosa que dudo bastante), o simplemente tendrás que tirar la toalla...

¿Tirar la toalla, ese no es mi estilo, no me gusta rendirme muy fácil. Miro bien a los chicos, pensando que debe haber una manera de que mejoren, encontrar el punto en que están fallando, para repararlo

A ver... empezando. Desde que tienen el balón no pueden manejarlo bien y...

-Idiota- murmuro sin poder evitarlo, golpeándome la frente por lo tonto que fui al no darme cuenta antes

-Sí- dijo Hikari –el idiota de Kensou siempre tiene problemas para avanzar con el balón... da la impresión que no puede caminar y comer chicle al mismo tiempo... ¿tú crees que algún día pueda mejorar?

-¡No!- le digo

-Bueno... era lógico...

-¡Tampoco, ¡el idiota soy yo!

-Ah, también

No hice más que más que mirarla unos momentos... esos ánimos que da son increíbles...

-Gracias por tu apoyo- le digo, irónico

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Sin responderle, me acerqué al grupo de chicos que intentaban jugar al fútbol... y recién en ese momento, me pregunté porqué Hajime me había dicho de que tenían posibilidades de ir al nacional...

-¡¡¡Eh, chicos!- grité, llamando su atención -¡acérquense!

¿Cuánto habrá sido, me pasé cerca de dos semanas dándoles un rato de charlas en el entrenamiento sobre eso de "el balón es tu amigo", y que para conocerlo debían estar siempre con él y acostumbrarse a llevarlo a todas partes

Poco a poco se fueron viendo los resultados de las tediosas charlas (que en un comienzo no fueron tomadas muy en serio)

-¡Qué genial, Taro, lograste que al menos estuvieran más de dos minutos con el balón en sus pies, y avanzando...

-Hum... gracias...- murmuré, sabía que no era suficiente

-Pero no creo que este año queden...

-Yo tampoco, pero demás que el próximo sí, si se siguen esforzando...

-Bueno, en ese caso, tú irás como entrenador y yo como asistente

La quedé mirando y , sin poder evitarlo, me largué a reír

-¿Tú asistente, ¡por favor!. Lo único que haces es echarles malas vibras a los pobres...

-Pobres diablos...- terminó

-Hikari, deja al menos que lo intenten- le dije, acostándome a su lado en el pasto –además, te conviene, porque iríamos como entrenador y asistente

-Mm... estaría bueno, así cambiaríamos un poco de aire

-Sip... y quizás vea a viejos amigos...

Hablando en serio, demás que el "quizás" de mi frase estuviera fuera de lugar. El Nankatsu, el Toho y el Furano TENIAN que ir... era lógico, por Tsubasa, Hyuga y Matsuyama...

Un momento... si odio cuando me llaman por mi apellido, ¿por qué también lo hago, definitivamente debo cambiar esa costumbre...

-¿Sabes?- dije, mientras una idea se armaba en mi cabeza –si quieres ir como asistente, comienza a trabajar

-¿¡Qué?- me preguntó Hikari, visiblemente escandalizada

-¡Por supuesto, ¿qué crees, ¿qué irás de vacaciones?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, ¡entérate que no pienso hacer nada humillante!. Olvídate de lavar la ropa, prepararles almuer...

-Nah, si no es para tanto- le digo –saca un cuaderno y anota lo que te iré dictando

-¿Ahora ya?

-Ahora ya... mientras antes empecemos, mejor- me quedo pensando unos momentos –vamos a planificar un entrenamiento para que vayan mejorando y, si tenemos suerte, quizás no tengamos que esperar un año para salir a un corto viaje

-¡Uh, genial!- dijo Hikari. Se sentó en el pasto y sacó un cuaderno de su bolso –listo, dicta

-Bien, primero...

Pasamos toda la tarde trabajando en un programa de circuitos para los chicos del equipo

-Uh, van a morir- me dijo Hikari, divertida -¿tú logras pasarlo?

-Mm... espero, en realidad- le respondo –porque tendré que hacerlo para mostrarles cómo es y no quiero pasar una vergüenza

-Tú lo harás bien

-¿Sí?

-¡Claro, estás acostumbrado a hacer estas payasadas con la pelota

-Vale... payasadas...- juro que esperaba cualquier otra respuesta, menos esa... aunque no me sorprende que venga de Hikari

Al mostrarles al equipo lo que había preparado junto a Hikari, éstos se quedaron con la boca abierta, aunque lo aceptaron un tanto dudosos

Mientras los realizaban, mi querida asistente prácticamente se partía de la risa, mientras yo me dedicaba a observarlos y así encontrar sus puntos débiles

Aunque Hikari lo único que hacía era reír y tomar nota de lo que iba diciendo, resultamos ser un buen equipo trabajando juntos, por lo que empezamos a sobresalir por el innegable mejoramiento del equipo

Pero a nosotros no nos cambió en lo más mínimo. Continuábamos siendo los dos chicos solitarios y algo tristones... aunque ahora más ocupados de lo normal. Nuestros sentimientos no cambiaron, seguíamos deseando que el padre de Hikari cambiara, y que el mío viniera por mi

-Escribió papá- le conté a Hikari durante un partido

-¿Sí, ¿y qué te cuenta?- me preguntó. Me encogí de hombros

-Lo mismo de siempre y, para variar, no me especifica en dónde está...- le respondí -¿a qué le teme, ¿a que agarre un avión y lo vaya a buscar?

-No sería mala idea...-me dijo, sonriéndome

-Claro que no, hace tiempo que me ronda la cabeza... Tatsumi está jugando mal...

-Sí, es como la quinta vez que pierde la pelota- dijo ella –pero, ¿tú mamá no sabe dónde está?

-Si lo sabe, no quiere decírmelo- respondo –a veces me da la impresión de que me cuesta aceptarla...

Nos quedamos en silencio, observando el partido

-Hay algo que no entiendo- me dijo Hikari -¿te cuesta aceptarla porque te abandonó cuando eras bebé, o porque te alejó de tu padre?

Por primera vez, me ponía a pensar en eso. Miro a Hikari, que me sonríe con cara de "respóndeme". Pero en ese momento, me doy cuenta de que no soy capaz de hacerlo

Puede que lo que siento sea una mezcla de ambas cosas...

¿Es posible?

-Mmm... definitivamente Tatsumi está jugando pésimo, tendré que cambiarlo...- fue lo que conteste, quizás evitando así responderle...


	5. Cumpleaños

Cuatro. Cumpleaños 

Hikari Ohira fue la que me llamó reclamándome. Ese día, a pesar de ser importante para mi, no me sentía muy bien. Bueno, esa excusa fue la que puse y la que me llevó a faltar a la escuela ese día... en realidad, no quería ni salir de casa

Era verdad que era mi cumpleaños, pero cada fecha de éstas me ponen bastante melancólico...

Navidad. Año Nuevo. Cumpleaños... todo igual

Acostumbrado a una cena especial, en un restoran con mi padre, con regalos pequeños pero llenos de cariño. Nos quedábamos horas hablando, caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad en que nos encontrábamos. Por pocos días al año, él dejaba de lado sus pinturas, y yo mi balón

Pero eso es del pasado

Ahora, la forma de celebrarlo es como la de cualquier chico

¡Basta Taro!... está bien que quieras estar con papá, pero no es justo que sea tan duro con los Yamaoka...

-¡Taro Misaki!- gritó Hikari al teléfono -¿por qué faltaste a clases?

-... Dejémoslo en flojera- respondí con desgana

-No me vengas con eso, te conozco...

-Y, según tú, ¿cuál es la supuesta razón?

-Tu padre

-¿Podría sentirme así por él?

En ese momento me di cuenta de que era bastante susceptible a la depresión (bu)...

-Dímelo tú

-Dejémoslo en flojera- insistí

-Bueno, como quieras- respondió –pero quiero verte...

-Hum... tendrá que ser más tarde- le respondí –ahora no puedo salir de casa

-¿Por qué?

-Mi mamá dijo que tenía algo como un almuerzo por mi cumple

-Ah, bien...

-Te paso a buscar a tu casa en cuanto pueda

-Bien, te espero

Colgué el teléfono y momentos después mamá llamó. Sí, cuando bajé al comedor estaban los tres Yamaoka (ya se me hizo costumbre llamarlos así, incluida mamá) esperándome para celebrar mi cumpleaños

Todo estuvo muy bonito, agradable... ahora, con esto, me doy cuenta de que los Yamaoka deben apreciarme bastante como para hacerme algo así...

Camino por la calle con paso lento y las manos en los bolsillos. Al llegar a la casa de Hikari, en vez de caminar a la puerta y golpear (como sería lo normal), me dirijo a la ventana y chiflo (silbo). Es una pequeña contraseña que tenemos los dos (es que si su padre me ve, no quiero ni saber lo que sería capaz de hacerme, y qué hablar lo que le podría hacer a mi amiga)

Esperé unos momentos y después Hikari sale por la ventana... la miro con desaprobación

-¿Por qué no sales por la puerta?- le digo (aunque es más una crítica)

-Porque así me evitos preguntas...- me dijo, acercándose a mi

-¿Te evitas preguntas, ¡por favor, Hikari, cuando llegues tendrás que responder el doble: ¿a dónde fuiste, ¿por dónde saliste, ¿a qué hora te fuiste?...

-Ya, ya entendí el mensaje. ¿A dónde vamos?

-A la plaza...- respondí

Preferí no continuar con la conversación. Es verdad que el padre de Hikari es insoportable y todo eso, pero si ella no intenta hablar con él, más difícil va a ser que su relación mejore aunque sea un poquito...

Llegamos a la plaza que acostumbramos y nos tiramos en el pasto, a la sombra del árbol que siempre acostumbramos

-Ya, ¿y qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme?- le pregunté

-Dos cosas- dijo ella, sonriendo

Vi con curiosidad que tomaba su mochila y sacaba su cuaderno

-Número uno- dijo – aunque no lo creas, aunque te parezca casi imposible, es verdad

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que la bola de idiotas que intentan jugar fútbol por nuestra escuela, tienen posibilidad de clasificar para las nacionales

-¿Si, ¿en serio?

Hikari me entregó el cuaderno con cara de sabelotodo y yo, entusiasmado, comencé a ver sus notas (dándome cuenta también, de que se tomó muy en serio eso de ser asistente)

-¡Vaya!- no pude evitar decir, al ver que Hikari prácticamente había llenado el cuaderno de notas y cuentas –tienes razón... me cuesta creerlo

-Sólo necesitan ganar dos de los tres partidos que quedan y... ¡pasajes y maletas, porque nos vamos de viaje...

-¿Tú crees que tú papá te deje?

-Tiene que hacerlo- me dijo seriamente –es algo para la escuela. Puedo hacer que crea que es asignado, y que es uno de los mayores sacrificios de mi pobre y estúpida existencia- dijo, con algo de dramatismo. En vano trato de sonreírle... me carga cuando se expresa de esa manera, sobretodo de sí misma

-Bueno- dije finalmente –eso ya es problema tuyo, y sé que podrás solucionarlo

-¡Confía en mi!- me dijo, guiñándome un ojo

-Aunque te recomiendo que no te ilusiones tanto...- dije, pero sabía que era difícil no hacerlo

-Lo sé- dijo –si esa bola de perdedores llegan al nacional, será un verdadero milagro hecho directamente por Dios

-Los milagros existen...- replico

Ella sólo me mira y me habla como si sólo tuviera cinco años o como si habláramos en distintos idiomas

-"El verdadero milagro es la ciega creencia en los milagros"- dice, prefiero no responderle -... y ni siquiera eso funciona- murmura más para sí

Eso es lo que más me molesta de ella... es tan poco optimista con su vida y su persona, que me dan deseos de zarandearla, y que de alguna manera reaccione, y que empiece a creer que su vida puede cambiar

-Bien- dijo ella –ahora lo segundo

De su mochila saca un paquete, y me lo entrega

Para ser sincero, lo abro bastante extrañado, nunca pensé que Hikari me hiciera un regalo de cumpleaños y, dentro de una caja, hay una fotografía de ambos en un bonito marco de madera. Estábamos abrazados... ¡recuerdo cuando nos la habían sacado, había sido un poco después de que nos conociéramos

-Está muy bonita, gracias

-Qué bueno que te gustara- me dijo, sonriendo –para serte sincera, no tenía ni idea qué regalarte, así que recordé esa foto

-Me gustó muchísimo tu regalo, gracias Hikari- le dije, abrazándola

Después de todo, debo admitir que fue un día relativamente fuera de lo normal. Lo pasé bastante

bien junto a los Yamaoka y junto a Hikari

Pero había algo dentro de mí que sabía que algo faltaba... estaba más que seguro que no podría irme a la cama tranquilo sin que haya una llamada para mi

El teléfono sonó, y ahogo mis terribles deseos de ir y contestar apretando con fuerza el libro que supuestamente leo. El señor Yamaoka es quien contesta y, apenas me indica que es para mí, me pongo de pie rápidamente y corro al teléfono

-¿Alo?- pregunto, sin poder evitar que mi voz sonara emocionada

-Taro...

-Papá...

Fin cap.

. Esa es una frase del libro "Caballo de Troya" (no recuerdo el volumen, puede que sea el tercero), de JJ Benítez


	6. Katagiri

**Cinco. Katagiri**

Estaba realmente molesto, en estos momentos, todo me da igual...

Aburrido, cansado... rendido

Quizás Hikari tiene razón. ¿Para qué mantener las esperanzas en algo que no se realizará?

Ahm... bueno, estos días son esos en que da la impresión de que todos viven para hacerte sentir mal, que todos están en contra tuya

Olvidaba comentarlo, los chicos del fútbol ganaron un partido, perdieron el otro y el tercero lo empataron...

Al sonar el pitazo final del tercer partido, Hikari me dijo:

-Uh...- su voz sonaba desilusionada –estuvimos cerca

-Pero no vale- dije

No se porqué me molestó tanto que perdieran la oportunidad de ir al nacional (si hasta yo mismo tenía bien claro que no debía hacerme ilusiones)... quizás, tenía la esperanza de ver a mis amigos... de ver a Tsubasa. En ocasiones, siento que lo necesito mucho, sobretodo por la alegría que siempre irradia

Bueno, el campeonato lo vi a través de la televisión (que no es lo mismo que verlo en vivo). Noté que todos habían mejorado bastante, por lo que me sentí peor aún

He tenido bastante mal humor los últimos días, y para qué decir mi ánimo, deja mucho que desear

Discutí bien feo con Hikari, terminamos gritándonos en plena calle. No la he visto desde entonces

Debido a la gran desilusión que tuve con el equipo, cada vez me dan menos ganas de ir a los entrenamientos... pero no me queda otra que ir, puesto que me comprometí con ellos y debo cumplirles... aunque no con las mejores disposiciones

Puede que inconscientemente me haya desquitado con ellos de todo lo que me pasaba, pero mi manera de corregir las cosas fueron demasiado desagradables (lo reconozco, hasta yo me desconocí por unos momentos). Bueno, mi estúpida actitud llevó a que ellos se molestaran muchísimo conmigo (y con razón)

Hajime fue el que perdió la paciencia primero, lanzándome el balón

-¡Si te crees tan perfecto, ven y muéstranos tu forma de jugar, Misaki!- me gritó

Estaba tan molesto que agarré el balón, burlé a todos los que estaban ahí y lancé a gol. Luego, seguí desquitándome (...)

-¡Así es como quiero que jueguen!- les grité, todos me veían entre asombrados y asustados -¡pero si siguen alegando por cualquier estupidez olvídense de mejorar!. ¡La gente no juega mejor sólo porque sí, tiene que esforzarse¡nada es gratis, deberían saberlo!

Había silencio a mi alrededor... supongo que nunca me han visto tan molesto por algo (son pocos los que han tenido esa oportunidad). Bueno, iba a seguir alegando, pero alguien me interrumpió...

-¿Misaki Taro?

Miré al hombre que me había hablado. Era bastante más alto que yo, el cabello lo tenía largo y usaba lentes oscuros... pero¿quién era¿cómo me conocía?

-¿Si?- le pregunto, mirándolo

-Mi nombre es Katagiri, de la Federación de Fútbol Japonesa

Me pareció de lo más extraño que alguien de la Federación de fútbol me buscara. Con mucha curiosidad, más que otra cosa, le pregunté qué quería

-¿Si, para qué me busca, señor?- le pregunté. El enojo ya se me había olvidado

-Para pedir tu asistencia en la selección juvenil de Japón

Casi me caigo al escuchar sus palabras

¿Yo¿seleccionado?. ¡Pero si no he estado en ningún equipo desde que salí del Nankatsu¿cómo puede ser?... quizás es una broma... sí, eso debe ser; además, según escuché el otro día por la radio, los chicos parten en dos días a Europa

-Es broma¿cierto?- dije

Noto que Katagiri me mira extrañado por mis palabras. Como respuesta, lo único que hace es entregarme una camiseta

Más que sorprendido la recibo... en efecto, es la camiseta azul de la selección juvenil (NOTA: La camiseta del ROAD, que es mi favorita ), y tiene el número 11... ¡el 11!

-¿Ahora me crees?- me preguntó Katagiri, sonriendo ante mi cara

Sinceramente, no atino a decir palabras durante unos momentos

-¿Por qué?...

-El número 11 es tuyo, Misaki –me respondió –y lo sabes...

-No...- replico –no me refiero a eso... ¿por qué ahora?; digo, supe que hicieron una selección para los demás¿por qué no me dijeron antes?

-Ah... digamos que tuvimos unos cuántos problemas... ya no vale la pena... Lo que importa ahora, es que estás seleccionado para la selección japonesa

-Pero...- dudé... de verdad quería jugar con los demás, pero cuando vi los partidos que los demás hicieron en el último torneo nacional, no puedo evitar pensar que me quedé estancado en mis habilidades

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Señor... no creo que mi nivel sea muy bueno para entrar...

Noté sorpresa en su expresión ante mis palabras

-¿Acaso crees que no mereces estar en la selección, pese a lo que acabas de hacer?- me dijo, refiriéndose al reto que me hicieron los chicos

-... Es que...

-Misaki- me cortó –es tú decisión, sabes muy bien que tú combinación con Tsubasa es genial, pero eso los necesitamos a ambos en la selección. Te daré mi teléfono, para que me llames y me des tu respuesta. Tienes hasta mañana para decidir- me dijo, entregándome una tarjeta

Me quedé pensando unos momentos¿aceptaba?

En eso (y por esas cosas que uno no entiende), levanté la mirada

-¡Hikari!

Otra vez... otra vez su padre la había golpeado. Me acerqué corriendo a ella, que cayó de rodillas

-¡Hikari!- ella me miró y me abrazó -¿Qué ocurrió?

-Se me salió el responderle a mi padre que era un desgraciado...- murmuró, y se largó a llorar

Dentro de mi siento una rabia inmensa (y es bastante justificada¿no creen?). Katagiri se acercó a nosotros

-¿Está bien?- me preguntó, realmente no podía responderle

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté a mi amiga, que sólo se encogió de hombros -¿te puedes poner de pie?

-Sí...- bueno, de que podía ponerse de pie, podía, pero a duras penas y no duraba mucho

-¿Quieres que los lleve a un hospital?- me preguntó

-Por favor...- le pedí

El señor Katagiri nos llevó a un hospital. Durante el trayecto, Hikari sólo lloraba y yo, sin saber qué decirle

Llegamos y la llevaron a curar (no les dijo que su padre la había golpeado, sino que se había caído de una escalera, o algo así). Mientras esperaba a que terminaran, me senté. Katagiri se acercó a mi

-¿Misaki?

-Muchas gracias por todo, señor- le dije, mientras él se sentaba a mi lado

-¿Quién es ella?

-Una amiga- respondí, tragándome el "la única que tengo"

-¿Y sabes qué le ocurrió?

-Su papá la golpea...- respondí, mirando hacia al suelo –lo que más quiero es ayudarla, pero sólo puedo apoyarla con palabras de "ya pasará", y no se qué otra tontera... ya no se qué hacer...

-Quédate con ella...

Levanté mi mirada... sé lo que esas palabras significan... prácticamente es un "deja tu oportunidad de ir a Francia y quédate con ella..."

-Señor... usted no sabe lo difícil que es esto para mi... nuevamente debo decidir entre dos cosas que...

-No me entendiste...- me interrumpió

-¿Cómo?

-Misaki, los partidos que vienen ahora son sólo de práctica, el torneo aún no empieza. Si te digo que debes decidir ahora, sé que elegirás quedarte aquí con tu amiga...

-Sí...

-Bueno, si es así, ven a Francia cuando puedas, días antes que empiece el mundial...

Fin Cap

NOTA: Espero que disculpen mi mala excusa para evitar que Taro se fuera de inmediato con el equipo, pero no se me ocurrió nada mas...


	7. Acercamientos

Seis. Acercamientos 

Supongo que la cara que puse al escuchar las palabras de Katagiri era de confusión

-Pero... señor Katagiri...

-Sólo deben ser unos días antes- dijo –estaré esperando tu llamada

Katagiri se despidió y se fue

No entiendo realmente para que quieren tanto que juegue con ellos... Tsubasa y los demás deben tener un nivel mucho más alto que yo, puesto que se han entrenado en un nivel bastante mejor que el mío

Deseo estar con ellos, jugar a su lado, pero... ¿qué tal si me están sobreestimando, ¿qué tal si cuando llego a Francia no soy más que un estorbo para los demás?

Ahh... estoy perdido, realmente no tengo idea qué puedo hacer

-¿Qué tienes ahora, Misaki Taro?- escuché. ¿En qué momento había llegado Hikari a mi lado?

No lucía del todo bien... su cara estaba algo moreteada y tenía vendadas las muñecas... ¿las muñecas?

-¡¿Qué te hiciste!- le pregunté (en realidad le grité), tomándole las muñecas (hum... creo que fui algo brusco, puesto que se quejó)

Por respuesta, bajó la mirada e hizo que la soltara

-No... no puedo creer que seas capaz de cortarte, Hikari- le dije

-Hay gente que lo hace para olvidar...- murmuró

-¡¿Olvidar el dolor causándote daño, ¡por Dios, Hikari, no puedes decir tamaña estupidez!

-¿Si, ¡pues ponte en mi lugar!

-¡Lo intento, ¿sabes, pero hay muchas actitudes tuyas que no las entiendo

-Nunca has tenido que pasar por lo que yo he...

-Pero sí que he sufrido, no tienes idea; no serán dolores físicos, pero aún así te afectan muchísimo... te miro, Hikari, y me da rabia de que no intentes mejorar las cosas, sólo escapas a esperar que los demás, que tus padres cambien, pero si no empiezas tú cambiando tu actitud, es difícil que los demás lo hagan

-¡Ah, ¡mira tú quién está hablando!- me cortó Hikari, usando un tono irónico – hablas de que yo debo cambiar y no se qué otra estupidez más. ¿Por qué no te miras, Taro, ¡mírate!. ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de pedirle a tu padre que te viniera a buscar?

-Hikari...- sinceramente, quiero que se detenga...

-¡Hablas de valentía y no eres capaz de hablarle a tu madre con sinceridad!. Es muy fácil esconder todo detrás de una sonrisa, ¿no, eres experto en eso. Pero, en cambio me dices lo que tengo que hacer, ¿con qué moral, Misaki?

-¡No es lo mismo!- le digo... sin estar muy seguro de mis palabras, claro –yo no me hago daño cuando sufro, intento salir adelante

-¡No seas ingenuo!- me cortó –has acumulado tanto rencor que algún día explotarás de alguna forma

-No...

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo -¡Sientes rencor hacia tu madre que te abandonó cuando eras un bebé, y que luego te alejó de tu papá!

-No

-¡Sientes rencor hacia tu padre, que te dejó con tu mamá a pesar de que le pediste que no lo hiciera!

-Cállate, Hikari- le digo... puede que tenga razón y que no me había dado cuenta

-¿Ves que tengo razón?- me dijo ella, tan bajito que me costó escucharla... la miro... ¿por qué siento que Ohira disfruta este momento?- ¿lo entendiste, Taro, es imposible vivir lo que tú has pasado sin tener un poquito de odio dentro...

Sólo la miré... ¿y qué si tenía razón?

-...y ahora- continuó... su tono me parecía que se asemejaba bastante con el siseo de una serpiente venenosa (¿me pasé?) -... ahora sientes rencor hacia mi, porque estoy descargando la rabia que tengo contigo, siendo que no te lo mereces, porque has sido la única persona que me ha valorado de verdad...

Continuaba mirándola sin decir palabra... siento unos deseos tan grandes de callarla que a penas puedo controlarme... opto por lo que creo, es lo más sano

-Puede ser que tengas razón- dije –quizás es verdad que le tengo rencor a mis padres, pero trato de seguir adelante, ¿sabes, intento continuar con mi vida, ¡no me ando descargando con los demás como tú, Hikari!- ... eso ni yo me lo creía... pero tenía la sensación de que no podía quedarme callado –intento olvidar, estar mejor, ¡no me causo lástima a mi mismo, sigo adelante sin causarme daño!. Quizás no pueda hablar con sinceridad con mis padres, porque yo ya acepté que debía quedarme- eso tampoco era verdad, pero bueno...

Hikari me mira en silencio

-Digas lo que digas- me dijo –insisto que tú no entiendes- y se fue

Me dieron deseos de golpearla yo también, ¡¿por qué era tan burra!

Me quedé unos momentos en silencio y de pie, luego comencé a caminar a mi casa, porque no andaba con deseos de perseguir a nadie

Llegué a la casa con deseos de olvidarme de todo

-Te llamaron por teléfono- dijo mamá, cuando me vio al pasar a mi cuarto

-¿Quién?

-Hikari... hace menos de cinco minutos

-Ah... bueno...- dije, sin detenerme

-Dijo que la llamaras

-Mañana

Supongo que la cara de mi madre era de sorpresa... siempre que Hikari me llamaba corría al teléfono... hoy no ando de ánimos

Creo que Hikari se preocupó al no recibir mi llamada de vuelta, porque me fue a ver al día siguiente durante la tarde. Estaba un poco mejor en apariencia

-Hola- dijo algo tímida, mientras entraba a mi cuarto

-Hola...

Hum... no se en que momento comenzamos a discutir nuevamente, sacándonos en cara lo que habíamos decidido callar. Quizás Hikari tenía razón de que en algún momento explotaría... en una de esas, ya había comenzado poco a poco

A quien engaño... estaba molesto con mi persona y me desquitaba con el primero que se cruzara y me llevara la contra

Después de discutir un buen rato, nos quedamos en mi cuarto. Yo sentado en el suelo y ella en mi cama

-¿Cómo estás con tú papá?- le pregunté, después de un largo silencio

-Igual que siempre- respondió –oye... ¿y ésta?- miré y vi que se refería a la camiseta

-Mm... ¿recuerdas al tipo de lentes que nos llevó al hospital?

-Sí...

-Es de la Federación japonesa de fútbol- dije –me convocaron a participar a la selección

-¿Si, ¡pero si partieron hoy a Alemania, ¿qué haces aquí?

Me quedé en silencio unos momentos... eso sólo tenía una respuesta y, aunque quizás me avergüenza decírselo a ella, debo ser sincero... con ambos

-... No acepté

-¡¿Qué, pero si es tu sueño!- me dijo, y prácticamente se tiró al lado mío de la cama

Teniéndola tan cerca sentí algo extraño dentro de mi... me di cuenta que estaba nervioso de tenerla tan cerca

-Hay algo mucho más importante...- dije, mirándola

-¿Sí, ¿y qué puede ser más importante para ti que el fútbol?

-Tú...

Supongo que ella se debió impresionar tanto como yo con esas palabras, pero para serles sincero, no tengo idea el momento que salieron de mi boca, pero soy consciente de que son de verdad

-Taro...- ¡Hikari se había puesto nerviosa!. No se porqué disfrutaba tanto verla así... sí que soy malo...

Después de insistir varias veces, me pude comunicar con Katagiri

Quedamos que me iría días después, cuando el equipo llegara a Francia, y así se lo conté a Hikari

-¡Genial!- dijo, abrazándome -¡lo harás muy bien!

-¿Tú crees?- le pegunté, algo inseguro

-¡Claro, hombre, ¿por qué no podrías hacerlo?

-Ahm... quien sabe

-¿Sabes?- dijo Hikari, después de unos momentos de silencio –tengo la sensación de que éstos serán nuestros últimos días juntos...

-¿Qué?- le pregunté, divertido -¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?

-No lo sé...

Bueno, ahí comprendí que mi "amiga" definitivamente era extraña


	8. Despedida

**Siete. Despedida**

Sinceramente, noté extraña la actitud de mamá cuando le conté que me habían convocado para ir a Francia, me dio la impresión de que por más que intentaba estar feliz, no lo lograba... pero decidí que mejor dejaba de pensar en eso, demás que me pasé rollos

-¿Y por cuánto es?- me preguntó

-Ah...- buen detalle, se me había olvidado preguntarle a Katagiri –eh... no lo sé, mamá. Mientras dure el campeonato...

-Bueno¿y cuándo te vas?

-Mañana

-¿Qué¿tan luego?

Su actitud me molestó un poco... está bien que quiera saber por cuántos días estaré fuera del país, pero que se molestara porque me iba al día siguiente, era el colmo

-¿Y qué tiene, mamá?- le pregunté, algo cansado –no debes preocuparte tanto, allá estaremos en un hotel, y...

-Sí, lo se

-¿Ves que exageras?- le insistí, poniéndome de pie –ahora, debo ir a preparar mi bolso para el viaje

Quise evitar continuar la conversación, así que salí de la sala...

-¿Y si lo va a buscar?- escuché decir a mi madre a su esposo

Me detuve... ¿irme a buscar quién?...

¡Pero es imposible¿qué tal si mi padre aparecía por allá¿qué haría?... bueno, mejor decidí dejar de pensar... así no termino de desilusionarme, en caso de que sea mentira

Hice el bolso para el viaje (con pocas cosas, con mi padre me acostumbré a llevar poco equipaje) y, durante la tarde, estuve con Hikari

-Mañana te iré a dejar al aeropuerto- me dijo Hikari

-Mamá también irá- le conté -... no se por qué, me da la impresión de que no está contenta de que me hayan seleccionado

-Quizás teme a perderte otra vez

-¿Y cuándo volvió a recuperarme?

-Buen punto... – me dice, algo pensativa –pero ahora estás con ella

-¿Y qué puedo hacer allá en Francia?- le corté –no soy lo bastante atrevido como para quedarme en Francia solo...

-Solo no...

-¿Te refiere a que alguien se quedará conmigo allá?

-Puede ser...

-No quiero pensar así, Hikari, porque esa idea pasó por mi mente también- le dije, adivinando el sentido de sus palabras (yo también lo había pensado antes)

-Es una posibilidad

-Pero no quiero tomarla como real...

-No quieres desilusionarte

-... ¿Qué pasa si no aparece, siendo que lo más seguro es que lo voy a esperar¿qué pasa si no está en París¿qué pasa si no quiere verme?

-¡Taro!

-¡Es la verdad!- repliqué, aunque sabía que estaba hablando puras estupideces –pueden haber miles de posibilidades por las cuales mi padre no ha venido por mi...

-En ese caso- dijo Hikari –dedícate a jugar bien en los partidos, y a conocer bien París...

-Es una buena idea... no creo que haya de otra

-Sí, puede que tengas razón

Nos quedamos en silencio, disfrutando de nuestra compañía (estamos abrazados)

-Hikari...- digo bajito, tanto, que parece un susurro

-¿Qué?

-Tengo algo importante que decirte

-Dale...

No entiendo la razón del por que me cuesta hablar... sólo debo decir un simple "me gustas mucho"

-Yo...

-¿Qué cosa, Taro¿por qué estás tan nervioso?

¿Qué por qué estaba tan nervioso¡siempre me ponía así cuando la tenía demasiado cerca! (como ahora...)

-¿Sabes?- comencé –desde que te conocí me ha gustado estar a tu lado; eres muy importante para mi, Hikari, no tienes idea cuánto...

Ella sólo me sonreía mientras hablaba; quizás sospechaba lo que sentía por ella

Confieso que moría de los nervios

-Taro...- me dijo, acercándose más a mi –yo siento lo mismo

Uhm... creo que olvidé algo muy importante cuando Hikari se fue...

¡Idiota de mi, se me fue pedirle que fuera mi novia (jejejeje)¡qué fiasco, creo que estaba demasiado emocionado cuando me besó. Bueno, cuando vuelva de Francia se lo pediré

Bueno, al día siguiente me fueron a dejar al aeropuerto... mamá continuaba extraña (me tinca que NO quería que me fuera), y con Hikari nos despedimos de manera bastante especial

Cuando llegué a Francia eran cerca de la una de la mañana (no me digan nada, Katagiri fue el que me mandó el pasaje)... bueno, y era él mismo el que me esperaba

-Buenas noches, señor...- lo saludé, acercándome a él

-Hola Misaki-... otra vez la estupidez del apellido -¿cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Bien, supongo...

-¿Vamos?

-Bueno...

Me fue a buscar en automóvil, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba muy cansado porque un gran sueño comenzó a invadirme mientras íbamos al hotel... o quizás era la noche y las calles vacías las que inducían sueño en mi...

-¿Y cómo sigue tú amiga?

-¡Eh?- supongo que fue el silencio de pronto interrumpido, pero del susto llegué a saltar

-... Lo siento...- me dijo Katagiri, mirándome de reojo

-No se preocupe...- repliqué. Debido al susto, el sueño se esfumó (y no volvería en un buen rato) -¿qué me preguntó?

-¿Qué cómo está tú amiga?

-Ah... está bien, dentro de lo que se puede, claro...

-¿Resolvió el problema con sus padres?

-Nunca lo ha hecho- respondió, encogiéndome de hombros – y si sigue así, nunca lo hará. A veces me da la impresión de que sólo está esperando el momento para salir de su casa

-¿Tú crees?

-La conozco- dije... y sí que la conocía bastante –Hikari sólo espera el momento adecuado para salir de ahí, aunque no la culpo...

-Ya veo... ya llegamos

Nos bajamos del automóvil y aunque lo poco y nada que había visto de la ciudad estaba como sin vida, me prometí que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, la recorrería

-Mañana temprano comenzarán los entrenamientos- dijo Katagiri, mientras caminábamos al hotel –así que a penas llegues a tu cuarto, intenta dormir

-Sí...- entramos al lugar y noté que era bastante agradable

-Tsubasa será tu compañero de cuarto

-¿Tsubasa?

-Sí...- ¡Qué genial!

Después de saludar a Mikami, por fin estaba en el cuarto, listo para dormir

Debido a la iluminación que venía de la calle, no fue necesario encender la luz del cuarto... sonreí al ver a Tsubasa dormir (tenía unas ganas tremendas de despertarlo)

Mientras intentaba dormirme, no podía evitar pensar en muchas cosas. Sentía cierta emoción por ver a mis amigos al día siguiente... y, en todo caso, las ganas de despertar a mi querido amigo Ozora estuvieron a punto de ganarme...


	9. Reencuentro

**Ocho. Reencuentro**

No tengo ni la mínima idea qué hora era...

Dormía plácidamente y de pronto, sentí que "algo" caía sobre mi pesadamente, dejándome sin aire durante unos momentos

-¡Llegaste Misaki!

Bueno, ese "algo", no era otro que mi amigo Tsubasa

Como pude, lo saqué de encima mío, sin importarme que quedara en el suelo

-¡Acaso quieres matarme?- le grité, sentándome en la cama

-¡Sí, quiero matarte!- me respondió, poniéndose de pie -¿Por qué no tuviste la decencia de escribir en este tiempo!

-Ah... bueno...

-¿Ves que te lo mereces?- me dijo, tirándome una almohada, que me cayó en la cabeza; se rió... sinceramente me esperaba otro tipo de encuentro con mi amigo

-Bueno¿qué hora es?- le pregunté. A pesar de que me había despertado asustado, sentía muchísimo sueño y también que no había dormido muy bien...

-Las siete treinta, hora de Francia

-¿Siete treinta¡¡¿¿tan temprano me levantaste! (NOTA: cuando es vacaciones, es muy temprano)

-¡No seas flojo!

-¡Olvídate, Tsubasa!- le dije, acostándome nuevamente y tapándome hasta las orejas con las mantas –no me pienso levantar

-¡Levántate!

-¡No¡déjame veinte minutos más!

-¡No¡¡¡arriba!

-¡Ayer me dormí después de las dos de la mañana, déjame tranquilo!

-¡No seas flojo, levántate!- decía, mientras me movía... me pregunto... ¿qué daño le hago a Ozora quedándome en la cama un rato?

Juro que en esos momentos de buena gana lo hubiera golpeado... tenía muchísimo sueño y el otro molestándome como mosca en la oreja

-Aprovecha- me dijo, y noté que salía del cuarto (el cual volvía a quedar en un agradable silencio)

Me estaba durmiendo nuevamente cuando sentí que la puerta volvía a abrirse

-¡Misaki!- escuché, y noté que eran varias voces

Me asomé y vi a varias caras conocidas: Ishizaki, Izawa, Teppei, Morisaki, Takeshi, Matsuyama... sin contar que parecía que Tsubasa los comandaba

-¡Hola!- les dije, luego volví a taparme

Debí suponer que no me dejarían dormir nuevamente... bueno, los chicos se pusieron alrededor de mi cama y hablaban y hablaban... en ese momento me pregunté cuál fue mi terrible pecado para tener que soportar todo eso...

-¡BASTA!- grité sentándome (no aguanté); todos me miraron más que sorprendidos, pero después de unos momentos me agarraron a almohadazos limpios (me tinca que venían listos, porque cada cual tenía el suyo... lo tenían planeado)

Me resigné a que no dormiría más, así que decidí levantarme. Cuando llegué al comedor, ya estaban todos los del equipo

-Misaki, pensé que te quedarías hasta más tarde durmiendo- me dijo Katagiri

-Uhm... si...- balbuceé, miré a los culpables y todos justamente miraban para otro lado (jo)

Bueno, el día quizás había empezado un poco mal... un poco... sólo un poco.. hum...

Me presentaron al equipo durante el desayuno, y me di cuenta que a varios en mi vida los había visto...

Me senté a desayunar junto al grupo del Nankatsu... a pesar de que me había bañado, el sueño que me invadía era mucho

-Oye Misaki¿y qué has hecho todos...- hasta ahí escuché

-¿Eh?- le pregunté a mi amigo, cambiando de postura

-¡Despierta!- me dijo Mamoru -¿qué has hecho este tiempo que no hemos sabido nada de ti?- repitió

Mi vida, que no era la gran cosa, fácilmente podía resumirse en una cosa

-Nada- respondí, continuando con mi desayuno

Noté que me miraban con sorpresa... ¿qué es lo que he hecho este tiempo: nada. No he jugado fútbol en un equipo, no he viajado... nada...

-Los vi jugando por televisión- dije, más para cambiar tema y que me dejaran de mirar, que para establecer un tema de conversación –lo hicieron muy bien

-Yo me imaginaba que te veríamos en algún equipo, Misaki- comenzó Taki -¿acaso no entraste en algún equipo?

-No- respondí –no me quise inscribir en el equipo de la escuela a la que voy

-¿En serio?- me preguntó Tsubasa -¿y por qué?

-Por...- ¿por qué?... creo que ni yo lo sé muy bien. Creo que no estaba muy animoso como para jugar... quizás me daba la impresión de que el balón me recordaba a mi padre... –porque...

-Bien, chicos- dijo Mikami, poniéndose de pie –los que estén listos para empezar con el entrenamiento, pueden ir al campo...

Muy pocos nos quedamos a terminar de comer

No se que me ocurrió de pronto, pero sentí que mis ánimos se fueron rápidamente, y que algo no andaba bien...

Bueno, me obligué a terminar de comer

Durante el entrenamiento, nos probaron a Tsubasa y a mi...

Debo decir que me sentí tan feliz como cuando jugué con él por primera vez... Era verdad que él había mejorado mucho, pero me di cuenta que yo no me había quedado estancado (como yo había pensado), a pesar de no haber entrenado como Dios manda

Estar con todos me ha puesto bastante animoso... sólo está el detalle que Wakabayashi anda de lo más insoportable (según Hikaru y Tsubasa, está así desde que se reunieron con él). No entiendo qué lo pudo haber cambiado tanto, se puso bastante arrogante desde que llegó a Alemania (más de lo que era... yo que creía que era casi imposible de que lo fuera más). Incluso, los chicos me contaron, él y Kojiro llegaron a los golpes... no me extraña, en realidad, puesto que por sus personalidades en cierta forma es natural que reaccionaran así, pero me preocupa en cierta forma.

Lo que sí, no puedo negar que ha mejorado muchísimo su habilidad como portero

Tuvimos un rato libre durante la tarde, así que decidí salir a conocer la ciudad... pero no le dije a nadie

Tenía necesidad de pensar... el cambio había sido brusco

De sentirme solo a estar rodeado de amigos me hizo sentir extraño, hizo que me diera cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba con mi actitud de aislarme ante los demás

Sí, mamá tenía razón: había cambiado

¿Y por qué, sólo porque le tenía rabia a mis padres. Sólo por eso (de manera inconsciente), me había cerrado ante mis compañeros de escuela, sin dejar que ellos me conocieran, y yo sin querer conocerlos

Creo que estuve bastante tiempo dando vueltas por ahí, caminando sin rumbo fijo, con el balón pateándolo delante de mí

Hum... otra vez me estaba sintiendo extraño, no entiendo porqué justamente ahora me siento así... estoy rodeado de grandes amigos, pero quizás se me hizo costumbre estar solo cada cierto rato

Llegué al hotel pero no tuve deseos de entrar... me apoyé en una baranda

De pronto, escuché un grito. Busqué con la mirada de dónde venía y vi, a lo lejos, dos personas (sólo vi las sombras, puesto que ya era de noche)

-¡Hey!- dije, acercándome (debo decir que fue un poco irresponsable de mi parte acercarme solo). Uno de ellos salió corriendo y casi me tira al suelo cuando pasó por mi lado. Me acerqué corriendo donde estaba el tercero, y vi que era chica (torpe de mi, el grito había sido de una mujer)

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté

-Sí...- respondió

-¿Te hizo daño?

-Ehh... no...

Era una chica de cabello negro, un poco más arriba de los hombros. Estaba llorando

-Gracias- me dijo, le sonreí

-De nada... ¿segura que estás bien?

-Sí... gracias

¿Qué podía hacer?...

-¿Quieres... quieres que te vaya a dejar a alguna parte?- le pregunté

-No, no es necesario

-No tengo problema- le digo, ella sonríe

-Si quieres me vas a dejar a la parada...

-Bueno

Y nos pusimos en camino

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

-Azumi Hayakawa

-¿Eres japonesa?

-Sí... ¿y tú, cómo te llamas?

-Misa... perdón, Taro Misaki

-¿Misaki?- me preguntó, mirándome curiosa

-Sí... ¿por qué te extraña?

-No, por nada- me dijo, mostrándome una sonrisa

Llegamos a la parada y después de unos minutos de espera, pasó el bus que le servía. Yo volví al hotel con paso tranquilo

Después de comer, fui directamente al cuarto, y me acosté sobre la cama. Llegaron Tsubasa y Genzo

-¿Dónde fuiste, eh?- me preguntó el portero

-A dar una vuelta- respondí –tenía ganas de conocer

El estar acostado hizo que me comenzara a invadir el sueño... me iba quedando dormido mientras que Tsubasa y Genzo hablaban y hablaban de no se qué cosa...

Fue el mismo Tsubasa el que me despertó rato después

-¿Mm?

-Son las once, Misaki- me dijo

Me senté en la cama (Tsubasa ya estaba acostado, al parecer) y me alisté para dormir bastante somnoliento. Cuando me estaba acostando (por fin), Tsubasa empezó a hablarme

-Oye Taro...- comenzó

-¿Qué?- le pregunté, mientras apagaba la luz y me acostaba

-...

-¿Tsubasa?

-¿Cómo has estado?

Esa pregunta me sorprendió bastante, y respondí lo primero que se me pasó por la mente

-Bien...

-¿Por qué no puedo creerte?

-¿Eh?

No continuamos hablando

Fin Cap.

NOTA: Samael, gracias por leer el fic, y tambien a los demas . Con respecto a los acentos que me dijiste el otro dia, quiero excusarme. En lo personal, soy muy maniatica con la ortografia, pero en estos momentos no se que paso, pero no me resulta ponerlos, y tengo que hacer algunas cosas que, a la larga, cansan bastante, por eso me ocupo de poner solo los mas elementales, para que no se vea tan feo. Espero que eso no les moleste por el momento, estoy tratando de buscar por todos los medios la solucion, pero aun no la encuentro... Eso seria¡adios!


	10. Adios, Ohira

**Nueve. Adiós, Ohira**

Al día siguiente, me despertó Tsubasa (otra vez, ya parecía mi despertador personal, jejeje); éste ya estaba listo para ir a desayunar

-¡Sí que resultaste ser flojo!- me dijo, saliendo del cuarto

Diez minutos después, ya estaba desayunando con los demás (seré flojo, pero no lento)

El entrenamiento fue igual que siempre, incluso la desagradable actitud de Wakabayashi que tenía con nosotros continuaba igual (algo insoportable, tengo que decirlo)

-¿Vas a salir hoy también?- me preguntó Tsubasa

-Sí- respondí como al pasar, guardando mis cosas

-Voy contigo

-Si quieres...

-Wakabayashi también irá

-Bueno, los espero afuera...- dije, saliendo

Llegaron cerca de cinco minutos después (Tsubasa no andaba con el balón, esa era novedad)

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Wakabayashi

-Por ahí...- dije

Caminamos durante un buen rato. Mis amigos hablaban y yo no podía poner atención a lo que decían... había algo que me preocupaba mucho...

-Oye...- escuché decir a Tsubasa –pero Matsuyama también...

Hikaru... ¡Hikari!

-¡Ah!- me detuve, los otros dos me miraron

-¿Te pasa algo, Misaki?- me preguntó Genzo

-¿Me esperan un poco?- les dije al divisar un teléfono público. Comencé a marcar y mis amigos se pusieron a mi lado (apuesto que de puro copuchentos que son)

-¿Aló?- escuché del oto lado, y supuse que era la mamá

-Hola, buenas noches. ¿Se encuentra Hikari?

-No, ella no está

-¿No?... ¿y a qué hora podría ubicarla?- pregunté, pero en ese momento, algo pasó al otro lado, aunque no supe qué -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde está Hikari!- escuché... era su padre

-¿Dónde?- pregunté... sinceramente no entendí su pregunta -¿no tendría que estar en su casa?

-¡Sabes perfectamente que se fue!- eso me cayó de sorpresa

¡Hikari se fue de su casa!

-Señor... yo no tenía idea- dije, algo shockeado

-¡No mientas, niñito!- me interrumpió -¡Tú fuiste el que le metió basura en la cabeza!

Eso lo encontré el colmo, después de todo, yo recibí más influencias de ella que Hikari de mi...

-¿Yo!- dije, ya molesto -¡yo no le metí nada en la cabeza a su hija!- noté que Genzo y Tsubasa me miraban, por lo que les di la espalda (a estas alturas...) -¡todo lo que ella pensaba acerca de usted fue la imagen que se formó desde pequeña!

-¡Basta, me dirás dónde tienes a Hikari, o...!

-¿O qué¿acaso me piensa golpear, como lo hacía con ella?

-¡Te iré a buscar a tu casa...

-¡No va a sacar nada, porque no estoy ahí!

-¡Te fuiste con ella!

-¡Por supuesto que no¡ni siquiera sabía que se iba a escapar!

-¡No mientas¡le hablaré a la policía que tú te la llevaste!

-¿Qué!- ese sí que era el colmo... ¡me estaba culpando de rapto, o algo así! -¡No sea ridículo!

-¡No me hables así, chiquillo!

-¿Y por qué no, eh, a usted no se le debe el ni el mínimo de respeto por todo el daño que le ha hecho a Hikari este tiempo. ¿Por qué nunca lo pensó, eh?. ¡Es que acaso es tan ciego como para no ver que ella se cortaba cada vez que recibía sus maltratos?

-¡Cállate!

-¡No me pienso callar!- claro, debía aprovechar que estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia (táchenme de lo que quieran) –todo lo que dije es verdad. ¿Y sabe qué¡me alegra que por fin Hikari esté lejos de usted!

-¡Tú la ayudaste!

-¿Y si lo hice qué¿desde cuándo le importa tanto su hija?

-¡Espera a que te tengo en frente, Misaki, porque a golpes te sacaré en dónde escondiste a esa irresponsable!

-¡Ni aunque me matara se lo diría, además, tendrá que venir a París si quiere golpearme- dije, y colgué

Recién en ese momento recordé las palabras de Hikari, y eso de que "tengo la sensación de que éstos serán nuestros últimos días juntos"... ella ya lo tenía todo planeado. Pero¿dónde se pudo haber metido?

-¿Misaki, qué ocurrió?- escuché, y recordé que no andaba solo en el paseo

-¿Eh?

-¿Con quién hablaste?- me preguntó Tsubasa

-Con... con nadie- respondí, y de pronto me comencé a sentir cansado -¿saben, voy a volver al hotel...

No quise hacer caso a las caras que ambos pusieron, así que di media vuelta y comencé a caminar... momentos después mis amigos caminaban a mi lado

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Wakabayashi

¿Si estaba bien?... ¿podría estar bien después de enterarme que Hikari se había ido¿a dónde¿tendría dinero suficiente?... ¿y por qué no me lo habrá dicho, o sea... quizás la habría ayudado (¡por favor, de seguro la habría retado hasta el cansancio)

-¿Misaki?- ahora era Tsubasa

-Lo siento- dije –pero no tengo deseos de hablar ahora...

-Has estado muy raro- comenzó Tsubasa (hum... otro más con el discursito ese...) –y casi no hemos hablado, como que te escapas siempre que...

-Ya, Tsubasa- lo corté, no andaba de ánimo para recibir sermones de nadie (y menos de él, que no entendía nada de lo que me pasaba) -¿qué importa, no tengo deseos de hablar, y ya

-Pero Misaki¿qué ha pasado contigo estos años?

-¡Nada!- comencé a caminar más rápido. Era lógico que los otros dos no me dejarían hasta ahí (hum...)

-Misaki...- otra vez lo del apellido -¿ves tú reacción¿cuál es el problema que tienes?

-Uh... ya, por favor, amigos- les dije, mirándolos. Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar al hotel –no me pasa nada¿ya, estoy bien

-No tienes por qué mentirnos- me dijo Genzo

Tengo que decirlo, perdí la paciencia...

-A ver... ¿quieren saberlo?- dije, ya molesto –bien, todo comenzó un poco después que yo nací, mi mamá se fue, abandonándonos a mi padre y a mí. Mi papá comenzó a viajar conmigo por todo Japón¿y saben, todo era perfecto, o sea, era feliz, a pesar que me tenía que cambiar de escuela muy seguido. Hasta que un día llegó mi mamá y no se cómo convenció a mi papá de que la mejor solución para todo era que me dejara con ella¿a qué no adivinan qué decidió?

-...- me miraban bastante sorprendidos

-¡Me dejó¿entienden¡me dejó con ella a pesar de que le pedí que no lo hiciera, y no tienen idea cómo es sentir que la persona más importante para ti te abandona. ¿Saben lo que me pasa¡hace tres años que estoy viviendo con gente que no conozco, que no es mi familia!- dije... ¿por qué sentía una presión en mi garganta? -¿y saben qué más, que la única amiga que tengo en ese lugar, su padre la maltrata, cada vez que se siente triste se corta y se acaba de escapar de su casa. ¡Contentos?

-Taro... nosotros... ¿por qué no nos dijiste?- me preguntó Tsubasa

-¿Y para qué, eh?- le dije -¿acaso me iban a ayudar?... además, no es algo muy adecuado para ir gritándolo a los cuatro vientos

-Pero somos tus amigos...- comenzó Genzo

-Miren, ya les conté todo. ¿Me dejan tranquilo?

-¿Quieres hablar?

-¡No¡quiero que me dejen solo¿¡es que les cuesta tanto entenderlo?

-¿Y qué harás?- me preguntó Genzo

-No tengo porqué decirles...

-¿A si, entonces no nos vamos, ni te dejamos solo- dijo Wakabayashi, cruzándose de brazos

Se muy bien que querían ayudarme y todo eso, pero me tenían cansado (en realidad, TODO me tenía cansado...)

-¿Qué quieren?- les pregunté, rendido (como se dice, ganaron por cansancio)

-Ayudarte- respondió Tsubasa, sonriendo con la típica sonrisa

-¿Y cómo quieren ayudarme, eh?- les pregunté

-Eh...- se miraron. Sé que tienen las mejores intenciones de ayudarme, pero aún así siento rabia

-Ustedes no entienden lo suficiente como para ayudarme, amigos- les dije, sonriéndoles, aunque mi tono de voz era triste –les agradezco, amigos, pero he llegado muy bien hasta aquí solo

-Taro- dijo Tsubasa, acercándose unos pasos a mi –somos tus amigos, no nos gusta verte así.

Puede que hasta ahora hayas estado bien solo, pero no podrás estar siempre así. Déjanos ayudarte

Les sonreí, agradecido... ahora sé porqué los necesitaba tanto

-Propongo que vamos a nuestro cuarto- nos dijo Tsubasa –ahí estaremos más tranquilos

Llegamos en poco tiempo al hotel; el camino fue triste, silencioso. Entramos y nos dirigimos directamente al ascensor

-¡Taro!

Esa voz... no sólo yo me detengo al escucharla, mis amigos también

Siento dentro de mi una oleada de sensaciones... pero no me muevo

-Taro- repite, algo impide que me mueva

-... Señor Misaki- escucho decir a Tsubasa


	11. Ichiro Misaki

**Diez. Ichiro Misaki**

-Taro- era la tercera vez que me llamaba

Lentamente me doy vuelta, como temiendo algo (que fuera sólo una ilusión, o algo así, creo yo).

Pero no, no me equivoqué. Ahí estaba mi padre

¿Cómo se enteró que había venido¿cómo supo en dónde me estaba hospedando?... ¿habría estado mucho rato esperándome?

Son muchas las cosas que siento, al verlo parado en frente de mi... no había pensado que pudiera pasar algo así

"Abrázalo" dice una voz dentro de mi "abrázalo y dile que te quieres quedar con él, que no quieres volver con los Yamaoka; que lo necesitas..."

"No" dijo otra voz (NOTA: Esto de las "voces de la conciencia" me carga, pero no encontré otra forma de ponerlo) "vete, déjalo solo; que sufra el mismo abandono que tú; el mismo rechazo que sentiste cuando te dejó allá, solo"

Esos pensamientos fueron los que me dejaron plantado en el piso, sin decir o hacer nada

En eso, vi que caminaba un paso hacia mi e, inconscientemente, yo retrocedí (no se por qué, quizás fue algún reflejo... bah, que va a ser eso). Noto que Tsubasa me mira con cara de "¿Qué haces, no se suponía que esto querías?"

Hay algo dentro de mi que quiere evitar esta situación... (realmente no me entiendo)

Mis pies no se detienen, doy media vuelta y corro por el primer pasillo que veo, apretando fuertemente los puños, sin hacer el mínimo de caso al "¡Taro!", que escucho de mi padre y de mis amigos Tsubasa y Genzo

Llego, sin darme cuenta, a lo que los demás llaman la "salita de juegos" (yo no le puse así...); ahí están casi todos los muchachos, que me miran

-¿Qué te pasa, Misaki?- me pregunta Jun

¿En qué momento había comenzado a llorar, no podría decir con seguridad... quizás fue al ver a mi padre, o quizás cuando salí corriendo, rechazándolo...

-¿Estás bien?- esta vez había sido Hikaru, acercándose a mi

Soy un estúpido egoísta... él también debió de sufrir con nuestra separación, no he sido el único. Además¡tantas veces había soñado que me iba a buscar, como lo hizo hoy

Rápidamente, dándome cuenta de mi error, vuelvo a la entrada del hotel (ante la mirada atónita de mis compañeros). Pero no lo veo...

Mientras lo busco con la mirada, comienzo a sentir un miedo horrible a que se vaya otra vez... ¡yo quiero estar con él!... vi a Tsubasa y Genzo y corrí hacia ellos

-¿Se fue?- les pregunté -¡dónde está mi papá?

-... Atrás tuyo- me susurró Wakabayashi

Me di vuelta rápidamente y lo vi... estaba junto a Katagiri y a Mikami

-¡Papá!

Prácticamente me tire sobre él, abrazándolo y llorando (... y así me di cuenta que no crecí mucho este tiempo... en lo que respecta a la estatura, por supuesto)

Me sentí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, feliz

Mientras lo abrazaba, me juré que no volvería a separarme de él en mucho tiempo

Bueno, el reencuentro estaba hecho, ahora debían venir los reproches (jejeje)

-¿Por qué me dejaste con los Yamaoka?- comencé, mirándolo con enojo -¿por qué nunca me fuiste a buscar¡te lo pedí miles de veces, papá¿por...

-Ya, Taro...- me detuvo, riendo –tenemos mucho que hablar¿no crees?

-Sí- dije, sonriendo

Mi papá me invitó a comer fuera y, mientras estábamos sentados en un restorant, comenzamos a hablar

-¿Hace cuánto que estás en Francia?- le pregunté

-Mm... creo que casi los tres años –respondió –Taro¿qué tal has estado?

Hum... pregunta difícil de contestar. Podría decirle que estaba bien, y comenzar de cero desde ahora; pero no puedo

-¿Taro?

-Es que... es difícil de decir¿sabes?- dije –es decir, con los Yamaoka no he estado mal, y sí que se esfuerzan por hacerme sentir bien, pero... a pesar de todo lo que hacen, con ellos no me siento bien... papá, ellos no son mi familia, te lo dije...

-Pero Taro...

-Papá, de verdad... yo no quiero estar con ellos

-Taro, pero... si te quedas conmigo, tendrás que quedarte en París...

-¡Me quedo!- nada más fácil...

-...lejos de tus amigos...

-Donde vivo no los tengo- y era verdad, Hikari se había ido, así que...

-... lejos de tu madre

-... nunca deseé alejarme de ti para estar con ella

Mi papá sonríe ante mis palabras

-¿Hay lugar para mi en dónde vives?- le pregunto, sin poder evitarlo

-Claro, hijo, siempre lo ha habido

Ahora me doy cuenta...

A esto le temía mamá, de seguro que ella sabía que Ichiro Misaki estaba en Francia, y demás que suponía que me iría a buscar, como también debió suponer que al verle, le pediría que me dejara con él

-Bueno, Taro- dijo de pronto papá, mientras cenábamos –supongo que estos años no sólo han sido cosas malas (como uno supone a primera vista). ¿Qué has hecho¿estás en el equipo de fútbol de tu escuela?

-Eh... no exactamente- digo, me mira con cierta sorpresa

-¿No¿y por qué?

-Porque... eh... porque estaba...

-Dilo, Taro...

-Tenía rabia contigo...- digo, mirando hacia el plato que estaba frente a mi

-Pero... ¿sólo por eso dejaste de practicar fútbol?

-No lo dejé de practicar- dije –sólo dejé de estar en lo equipos

-¿Por qué?

-Eh... no sé, en realidad. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás creía que era una forma de... no sé... llamar la atención, de molestarte...- mi papá me miraba en silencio, sin saber qué decir ante mis palabras (y le encuentro toda la razón a su manera de reaccionar a mis palabras) –aunque no creas que me alejé de los equipos, al contrario, me las di de entrenador...- dije, con algo de diversión en mi tono

-¿En serio¿y cómo te salió?

-Bueno, los chicos mejoraron mucho. Papá, ellos eran malísimos, y les sacaba el jugo durante los entrenamientos. Hikari siempre se reía de ellos...

-¿Hikari?- me preguntó, con voz suspicaz. Ese tono me puso nervioso

-Eh... una amiga... Ohira Hikari

-Ya veo...- dijo con el mismo tono (mi papá siempre ha logrado que me ponga nervioso por cualquier cosa...) -¿y cómo la conociste?

-Es... una amiga de la escuela, papá... amiga...

-¿Con ventaja? (NOTA: Se refiere a que tienen una relación no formal, que no son novios, ni pololos ni nada)

-¿Papá, cómo dices eso!- le preguntó, sintiendo cómo mis mejillas comenzaban a arder. Él comenzó a reír

-Parece que acerté- dijo

-Papá...

-No te pongas así, Taro, cuéntame de ella

Le conté todo acerca de Hikari y, al terminar, su rostro estaba serio

-... y hoy llamé por teléfono a su casa, y me enteré que se fue de su casa... y claro, que el padre poco menos me acusó de rapto, o algo así

-Pobre chica...

-Sí... en parte, me alegro mucho que no esté con su padre, pero me preocupa mucho el no saber dónde está

-Es lógico... ¿y su padre te conoce?

-Sí... y te digo: me odia

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, pero si pudiera golpearme, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo; cuando iba a verla a su casa, no podía enterarse que era yo el que la iba a buscar... recuerdo cierta vez que tuvimos que salir corriendo porque nos perseguía

-¿Tan así?

-Sí...

Ya era de noche cuando los dos comenzamos a caminar lentamente al hotel, conversando... yo quería pedirle que me dejara ir esa misma noche con él, pero no sabía si iba a aceptar (y si iban a aceptar los de la federación)

-Papá...- le dije, cuando ya debíamos despedirnos, puesto que habíamos llegado

-¿Sí, Taro?

-Mira...- dudé cómo decírselo –papá, yo...

-Dime, Taro

-Quiero irme contigo ahora

-¿Qué, pero...

-Papá, por favor

-Pero... ¿no tendrás problemas?

-¿Por qué habría de tenerlos?. Papá, por favor, yo quiero estar contigo...

-Mira... si puedes, no tengo ningún problema


	12. Sincerarse

**Once. Sincerarse**

Qué me dijeron... a pensar mi papá me dijo ese "si puedes, no tengo ningún problema", corrí hacia el hotel

Entré y me dediqué a buscar a Mikami y a Katagiri, creo que eran los más indicados para decirme si podía irme o no. Bueno, finalmente no los encontré, pero vi a la distancia a Ryo y a Shun Nitta, parece que estaban jugando cartas. Me acerqué a ellos

-¿Han visto a Mikami o a Katagiri?- les pregunté, rápidamente. Me miraron unos momentos antes de contestar

-Eh... en donde tenemos las reuniones

-¡Gracias!

En muy poco tiempo estuve ahí, en frente de la puerta. Debo decir que estuve a punto de llegar y entrar, pero me obligué a tranquilizarme. Suspiré y golpeé

-Entre...- escuché, y lo hice. Ahí estaba todo el equipo técnico, y me miraban fijamente

-Eh...

-¿Cómo te fue con tú padre?- me preguntó Katagiri

-Muy bien, gracias- dije –y... de eso quería hablarles...

-Te escuchamos- me dijo Mikami

-Eh... yo me preguntaba si era necesario que me quedara acá

-¿Cómo?

-Eh... es que me voy a vivir con mi papá

Bueno, se suponía que debía preguntar si podía irme, pero ese "me voy a vivir con mi papá" sonó como una afirmación... será, ya lo dije y, además, eso le da seguridad a mis palabras... creo... espero... ejem...

-¿Si?- me dijo Katagiri

-Sí... y me... me quiero ir hoy

Veo que se miran con algo de sorpresa, pero me tinca que, al menos Katagiri, se lo esperaba

-Sólo espero, Misaki, que seas puntual

-Claro, señor- digo, sonriendo –no se preocupe... permiso, debo ir a preparar mi bolso

Salgo de lo más contento, y me dirijo rápidamente a la habitación que ocupaba con Tsubasa... oh... espero que no se moleste porque lo dejaré solo... aunque no creo; supongo que después de todo lo que les grité a él y a Genzo en la tarde, se pondrán feliz de que todo se volviera como quería en mi vida

Entro al cuarto que usaba con Tsubasa y veo que está con Genzo, Hikaru y Kojiro (¿Kojiro y Genzo juntos, esa sí que es novedad)

-Hola chicos- les digo, sonriendo

-¿Qué tal con tú padre, eh, Misaki?- me preguntó Tsubasa al verme

-Muy bien- respondo, sonriendo

-¿Te vas con él, cierto?- me preguntó Genzo, yo lo miro algo sorprendido

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté

-Digamos que te conozco...- me dijo, sonriendo

-Ahm...

Podía notar que mientras preparaba mi bolso, mis amigos me miraban de lo más divertidos...

-¿Qué me miran tanto?- les dije, cuando me aburrí

-Te vez muy contento- dijo Hikaru –muy distinta a la cara que traías cuando llegaste

-Pues sí, estoy muy contento- dije, sonriendo y tomando mi bolso, al fin había terminado de arreglarlo –y, nos vemos mañana

-¡Qué estés bien, Misaki!

Bueno, debo admitir que me llamaran por mi apellido no me importó en lo más mínimo.

Salí del hotel y vi que mi papá me esperaba apoyado en la misma baranda que ayer estaba yo...

-¿Nos vamos?- le dije, él sonrió y empezamos a caminar

-¿No te pusieron problemas?- me preguntó

-Nop, ninguno. Sólo me dijeron un "esperamos que seas puntual"

-¿Y por qué eso?

-Ah... es que soy el último en levantarme, por eso... Tsubasa se agarró la tarea de ser mi "despertador personal", jejeje

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos... lo noté serio, preocupado por algo

-Papá¿ocurre algo?-le pregunto

-No es nada, Taro- me respondió

-Vamos, papá¿qué ocurre?

-Taro... mejor después hablamos

Sus palabras, lo admito, me preocuparon un poco. ¿Acaso se había arrepentido de ir a buscarme?... me dio una gran inquietud este pensamiento¡yo no quiero volver con los Yamaoka!

-Llegamos- me dijo, y nos detuvimos en frente de un edificio –es el apartamento de arriba

Inconscientemente, miré hacia arriba. Papá se rió

-No verás mucho desde aquí- me dijo, entrando. Le sonreí y le seguí

Entramos al edificio (que estaba en penumbras) y, después de llegar al segundo piso, entramos al departamento. No era tan pequeño, ni tampoco muy grande: perfecto para alguien como mi papá.

Habían varios cuadros apoyados en las paredes, y otro en el atril

-Ven

Me mostró la cocina y su cuarto

-... éste es el tuyo

Abrió la puerta y la primera impresión que me dio, es que estaba más que preparada para mi llegada

-¿Mi cuarto?- le pregunté, mirándolo

-Tú cuarto- afirmó –ahora acuéstate, Taro, es tarde, y mañana...

-Aún no- lo corté -... no me dijiste lo que te ocurría

Se quedó en silencio, y pude notar que dudaba

-¿Quieres comer algo?- me preguntó, asentí (aunque no tenía nada de hambre)

Papá se fue y entré a "mi cuarto"... me senté en la cama. Había un escritorio y una repisa... bueno, me apresuré para ir con papá

Nos sentamos a la mesa. Papá me había preparado un sandwich

-Mira Taro- comenzó papá, después de un largo silencio –durante este tiempo he hablado mucho con tu madre, sobre ti...- me quedé en silencio, esperando que papá continuara –no creas que este tiempo no me he preocupado de ti...

-... En ese caso- dije, extrañamente calmado para todas las conclusiones que estaba sacando en esos momentos -¿sabías todo lo que pasaba?

-Sí...

-¡Y por qué no hiciste algo?- admito que quizás perdí la paciencia demasiado luego... en esos momentos sentía que mi enojo hacia el mundo crecía más a cada momento

-Por tu mamá

-¿Qué, pero...!

-Taro, ella quería estar contigo

-¡Ella me abandonó después que nací!- grité. Recuerdo que cuando papá me comunicó que me iría con ella tuvimos la misma discusión

-Pero eres su hijo...

-¡No tenía derecho, papá!- lo interrumpí. Creo que ya había esperado mucho con todo eso que me aprisionaba -¡ella nos dejó y formó otra familia sacando todo lo que le estorbaba!

-¡Taro, no hables así!

Ahí comprendí que quizás las cosas se estaban poniendo algo feas, pero no iba a callarme

-¿Es mentira?- dije -¡acaso pensó en nosotros cuando la necesitamos, cuando tú estabas mal, cuando no tenías dinero?

-Taro...

-¡Es la verdad, papá!- lo corté -¡es fácil desaparecer y volver cuando ya está todo bien¿no¡¿porqué no pensó en nosotros!

-Cálmate, Taro...

-¡No¡¡ya estoy harto de estar calmado!- dije, poniéndome de pie -¿por qué me dejaste ahí¡¡yo no quería estar con ellos, te lo dije, papá!

-Pero, Taro...

-¡Por qué no pensaste en lo que yo quería¡si sabías todo lo que pasaba conmigo este tiempo¿por qué no hiciste algo!

-Para mi tampoco fue fácil...- eso me hizo reaccionar, y fue como un fuerte golpe en la mejilla

-... Lo sé, es que...- sentí que nuevamente me caían lágrimas... realmente no me hacía mucha gracia, sobretodo porque lloraba porque me sentía culpable, triste... –papá, yo... no sé, ha sido difícil para mi... todos llegan y me dicen "has cambiado", pero no se preocupan porqué. Lo escuché tanto de mamá que me molestaba. Daba la impresión que no quería ver lo que me pasaba en realidad

-Tu madre tenía la esperanza de que la quisieras

-No es cuestión de querer... a mamá siempre la quise, pero... yo no quería estar con ella, si debía separarme de ti

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, el cuál lo aproveché para sacarme las lágrimas de los ojos, que aún salían

-Muchas veces- comenzó papá –estuve a punto de ir a buscarte, pero... me detenía el

pensamiento que estabas con una familia bien constituida

-Papá, te lo dije ese día... los Yamaoka nunca van a ser mi familia

-Pero...

-¡No quiero volver allá, papá!

-¿Comprendes que todo volverá a ser como antes?

-Es lo que más quiero...


	13. Llamada

**Doce. Llamada**

Admito que al despertar, me daba un cierto temor abrir los ojos... ¿podría ser que hubiera soñado todo lo que ocurrió ayer, desde lo que le grité a Tsubasa y Genzo y que mi papá me fue a buscar y que me había quedado con él?

-Taro... ¡Taro, se te hace tarde!

-¿Eh?- abrí los ojos y sonreí. No, no había sido sueño (NOTA: Ahí sí que me habría pasado para ser mala¿no creen?)

-Taro...

-Ya desperté- dije

Me levanté de lo más feliz porque estaba nuevamente con mi papá. Éste sería el último día de entrenamiento ya que al siguiente comenzará el torneo

-Taro necesito pedirte un favor- me dijo papá durante el desayuno

-¿Si?

-Hoy vendrán unas personas por la tarde, a buscar unos cuadros. ¿Podrías recibirlos tú?

-Claro¿qué harás tú?

-Llegaré un poco tarde, debo hacer unos trámites- respondió –Ah, y tengo una invitación que hacerte

-¿Invitación¿qué cosa?

-Unos de estos días podríamos ir al Louvre

-¡Ah, genial, papá!- dije, sonriendo. De verdad tenía deseos de conocerlo, pero dudaba que algunos de los chicos me quisiera acompañar (podría ser que Misugi quizás lo considerara... pero los demás no lo creo... sin tener ánimos de ofender, en todo caso, pero conozco a los chicos, y no creo que les apetecería mucho pasar algunas tardes en un museo, siendo que París tiene otros lugares interesantes)

Bueno, después de desayunar me fui al lugar del entrenamiento, pateando mi balón. Llegué un poco antes que comenzara, lo que me dejó tiempo de hablar con mis amigos

-Holas- dije, sonriendo

-Eh, Misaki- me dijo Tsubasa -¿cómo está todo?

-¡Muy bien!- respondí -¿y ustedes?

-Bien, también- respondió Genzo

Durante el entrenamiento (mientras podíamos), Tsubasa y Genzo intentaban sacarme parte de la conversación que había tenido con papá

-¿Así que te quedarás con tú papá?- me preguntó Genzo, después que terminamos y estábamos los junto a Tsubasa, en el campo

-Sí- respondí sonriendo, jugando un poco con el balón que estaba en mis pies

-¿Aunque tengas que quedarte en Francia?- me preguntó esta vez, Tsubasa

-Aunque tenga que quedarme en Francia, o viajando por Europa, o volver a Japón a tener la vida que tenía cuando era niño- dije, muy seguro

Tsubasa y Genzo cruzaron una mirada que quizás, esperaban que no notara

-¿Y tú madre?

Supongo que por la cara que puse, mis amigos debieron suponer que no había pensado mucho en eso aún...

-Bueno...- comencé, mirando al suelo –yo... tendré que decírselo¿no?. Digo, es algo que llegaba a ser lógico

-Pero Misaki- dijo Genzo -¿no has pensado en cómo se sentirá?

-... – bueno, claro que me preocupaba un tanto cómo se sentiría al decírselo, después de todo, es mi mamá –sé que le va a doler, pero... ¡no sé¿por qué siempre debo pensar en los demás antes que en mi?- dije, ya aburrido –quizás por no tener la suficiente voluntad para decir las cosas de frente a mamá, ha pasado todo esto...- me senté en el pasto, al lado de mis amigos

-Misaki- dijo Tsubasa –sé que mi vida comparada con la tuya es muy fácil, pero aún así¿cómo pudo ser tan malo, o sea... estabas con tu madre, no era una extraña

-Cuando mi mamá me dejó era un bebé, de ella no tenía más que una foto en la que salía cargándome... puede ser que sea mi madre, pero después de todo era una desconocida para mí y, además, yo no deseaba separarme de papá para quedarme con ella y su familia que, después de todo, no era la mía. Yo no pertenecía ahí, lo supe cuando los vi a los tres...

-Pero¿intentaste al menos encajar ahí?- me preguntó Genzo

-¿Tú crees que no, si no soy tan antisocial...- le respondí –pero admito que después de un tiempo me aburrí, así que comencé a sentir rabia por todo

-¿Rabia porque tu madre quería estar contigo?

-Rabia porque me daba la impresión que mi papá huía de mi- les dije –tenía once años, era un niño, acostumbrado a un modo de vida distinto; pero eso cambio de la noche a la mañana... a esa edad a uno no le preocupan muchas cosas, yo sólo quería estar con mi papá y jugar al fútbol, me importaba un bledo tener que estar viajando y cambiándome de escuela a cada rato, yo era feliz así... pero, cuando algo falla, sientes que todo cambia

-Es verdad lo que dices, Misaki, pero ponte en la situación de tu mamá

-¿Saben, anoche tuve la misma conversación con mi papá, y al final no logró nada con su sermón. ¿Qué creen¿qué no quiero a mi madre?. ¡Por supuesto que lo hago, pero no la necesito¿ya, su tiempo pasó. Quizás si se hubiera aparecido cuando tenía 6 o 7 años las cosas hubieran sido distintas, pero se acordó de mi cuando ya era tarde...

-Sí, pero...

-¡Misaki!- miré y vi que era Ryo el que me llamaba

-¿Ah!

-¡Tienes teléfono!

Miré extrañado a mis amigos y comencé a caminar. No tenía idea que podíamos recibir llamadas

-¿Aló?- dije, contestando (sí, Genzo y Tsubasa también llegaron, los muy copuchentos)

-¡Hola Taro!- escuché, era una voz que reconocí de inmediato

-¡Hikari!- no me lo creía¿cómo se había enterado la forma de ubicarme? -¡en dónde estás¿¡qué diablos estabas pensando cuando...

-Calma, chico- me dijo, noté un dejo de diversión en su voz

-¿Calma¡Hikari, te fuiste de tu casa!. ¡Cuando llamé tu padre me amenazó de muerte!

-¿Llamaste a mi casa¿por qué?

-¿Será porque tú ficha no es la más sana?

-Jo... cómo eres...

-Ya¿cómo estás?

-Bien...

-¿En dónde estás¿tienes dinero, lugar donde quedarte?

-Mm... me conseguí un pequeño trabajo, por el momento

-¿En dónde te estás quedando?

-Ah... donde una tía...

-¿Tía, no me vengas con mentiras, Ohira

-¡Está bien, no se te escapa una... en una pensión

-¿Y te alcanza?

-Bueno, trabajo para la señora y ella me da un alojamiento al menos digno...

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?

-Continuar con mi vida... no se si es la emoción de la independencia completa, pero me he sentido bastante bien estos días

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Qué habrías hecho?- me dijo –no me habrías convencido de no hacerlo, y sabes que no aguanto las despedidas...

-Espero que estés bien Hikari, y ni se te ocurra acercarte a tu casa; de seguro cuando tú papá te vea, te va a descuartizar...

-Uh, gracias por tus ánimos... ¡oye, se acaba el tiempo!. ¡Un gusto hablarte, te quiero mucho!

-¡Espera, dame algún...- se cortó la llamada –teléfono...

Bueno, admito que con esta llamada, una parte de mi se siente bastante más tranquila, pero la preocupación no se iba... y creo que en un buen tiempo no se irá...

Sólo espero que Hikari se digne a llamar otra vez...


	14. Preludios

**Trece. Preludios**

Mientras esperaba que fueran a buscar el encargo de papá al departamento, me dediqué a "revisar" el lugar en que me quedaría (ejem... sí, soy curioso). Pasada las siete, sonó el timbre... era mi papá, con algunos bolsos

-Hola- lo saludé, mientras veía curioso lo que traía en la mano. ¿Algunos trámites?... -¿qué es eso, papá?

-Te compré algunas cosas- me dijo, sonriendo feliz

-¿Comprarme¿de verdad?

-Claro... si te vas a quedar conmigo, no te puedes quedar sólo con lo poco y nada que trajiste- me dijo (y sí, tenía razón)

Debo decir que me puse feliz a revisar las cosas que me había comprado (ropa, más que nada), sonó el timbre; mi papá abrió

Escuché que hablaba con un hombre y decidí ir a ver... jejeje. Salí de mi cuarto

-... ah- dijo mi padre al verme –éste es mi hijo Taro

Como me indicó que me acercara, lo hice (tan obediente yo). Había una pareja mirándome con una sonrisa en la puerta

-Taro- continuó mi padre –ellos son amigos míos, Hayakawa Akira y Hotaru

¿Hayakawa?... ¿dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes?

-¡Hola!- escuché una voz animada, que venia del rincón donde estaban las pinturas -¡sabia que eras tú!

Con cierta extrañeza, noté que la voz que escuché no era otra que de la chica del otro día, a la que habían intentado asaltar

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó con extrañeza mi papá, Azumi sonrió ampliamente

-Taro me ayudó el otro día, cuando intentaron asaltarme- contestó animadamente

Debo ser sincero, después de eso Azumi y yo prácticamente pasamos a segundo plano, mi papá y los de ellas nos pidieron que bajáramos algunos cuadros

Después de hacerlo (en realidad, harto nos demoramos, porque entre que son delicados y eran muchos, terminamos subiendo y bajando como cinco veces cada uno...), nos sentamos afuera de la casa, estaba anocheciendo

Hablamos durante bastante rato, hasta que ella se puso de pie

-Bueno- dijo animadamente –como veo que te quedarás en Francia, con nosotros¿qué te parece si vamos a conocer a mis amigos?

-¿Salir ahora?... esta bien, pero deja y le aviso a mi...

-Nah, no te preocupes, ni se darán cuenta que salimos...

-Pero...

-Anda vamos, rápido...

-Como quieras...- suspiré, total, a estas alturas...

Aunque no puedo negar que si me preocupé durante algún rato sobre la cara que pondría mi papá cuando vea que no estoy allá. Caminábamos por un parque...

-¡Azumi!

-¡Hola!

Un grupo de cinco chicos se acercó a nosotros, eran cuatro hombres y una chica...

-Amigos- comenzó Azumi –les presento a Taro Misaki. Ellos son Rukawa, Michael, Paul, Jean y Michelle

-Hola...

Nos saludamos...

-¿A qué no adivinan!- continuó Azumi -¡Taro es de la selección japonesa!

Todos me miraron... cero que enrojecí ligeramente, avergonzado

-¿De verdad?- me preguntó eh... creo que era Michael

-Sí...

-¿Y tienes tiempo de jugar?- me preguntó luego, entusiasmado. Miré a Azumi

-Michael es capitán de un equipo en la escuela- me dijo, sonriendo

Bueno, como es lógico, acepté quedarme con ellos a jugar, aunque fuera un ratito

Supongo que, sólo por el hecho de que era japonés, me subestimaron... reconozco que los dejé con la boca abierta (¿me falta modestia?). Comenzamos a jugar, mientras Azumi y Michelle se sentaban a mirarnos, no muy lejos de ahí

En eso estábamos, cuando de pronto un chico rubio se cruza en un pase que me hacía Michael

-Pierre...- dijo Michael, lo noté sorprendido

¿Pierre¿quién era él?

-¿Quién es?- le pregunté a Jean

-El capitán de la selección juvenil de Francia- me respondió

-Ahh...- sí que me sorprendí... ¿el capitán, mira tú, nunca pensé conocerlo antes. Ahora, lo que me inquieta un poco, es saber por qué nos interrumpió en nuestro juego...

-Te vi jugar- me dijo, mirándome seriamente –y para ser japonés lo haces bien

-Hum... gracias...- dije, algo molesto. En lo personal, me cargó eso de "para ser japonés lo haces bien". Sólo de picado, agrego –lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, nunca he escuchado sobre tú persona

Y sí que lo dije de picado (me imagino que algunos de mis compañeros habrían reaccionado de la misma forma...). Bueno, supongo por la cara que puso, que le molestó. Sé perfectamente que no era necesario responderle, pero tenía la sensación que no debía quedarme callado

-Te crees muy bueno- me dijo, y sonreí tranquilo cuando me lanzó el balón. Lo recibí –mi nombre es Pierre Alcide, capitán de la selección juvenil de Francia

-Yo soy Taro Misaki- dije

-¡Pues veamos qué tan bueno eres!

Admito que me tomó por sorpresa cuando lo vi correr hacia mi, pero reaccioné rápidamente y logré evitar que me quitara el balón... bueno, en resumidas cuentas, me vi envuelto en un pequeño duelo con Pierre. Debo admitir que, quizás, era mejor que yo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que si me hubiera entrenado decentemente estos años, las cosas serían distintas...

Bien, todo terminó con otra intervención...

-¡Qué demonios haces, Napoleón?- alegó Pierre, yo sólo quedé mirando al segundo imprudente que conozco en el día

Debo admitir que esto ya se está poniendo algo raro...

-No deberías adelantar duelos, Pierre- dijo, sonriendo de manera... mmm... creo que ególatra

-¿Qué te metes?- contestó Pierre –esto es entre Misaki y yo

En ese momento, decidí que mejor cortaba con esto de una vez...

-Me voy- dije –un gusto conocerte, quizás nos veamos luego...

Di media vuelta y comencé a alejarme

-Nuestro duelo terminará en el campo de fútbol, Misaki

No quise contestarle a Pierre; me dirigí hacia donde estaba Azumi con Michelle. Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa (... ese "mi" me encantó). Cuando llegamos, mi papá continuaba hablando feliz con los Hayakawa, y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia

Durante la cena (y una vez que las visitas ya se habían ido), le conversé a papá sobre la llamada de Hikari

-¿Y no te dejó teléfono?- me preguntó

-No, la llamada se cortó antes que le preguntara...

-¿Y estás tranquilo?- me preguntó. Me quedé pensando

-Un poco- respondí –me alivia bastante saber que está bien, pero el no saber como comunicarme con ella me preocupa bastante... además, ella no sabe que me quedaré en Francia

-Bueno, se lo dirás cuando hables otra vez con ella¿no?. Supongo que te volverá a llamar

-Ojalá...

-¿Y cómo estás para mañana?

-Tranquilo... espero que nos vaya bien

-Y les irá...- me dijo, sonriendo


	15. Partidas y Despedidas

Catorce. Partidas y Despedidas 

¿Cómo explicar todo lo que significó para mí este torneo?...

Volver a jugar con aquellos quienes son mis amigos...

Italia, Argentina, Francia, Alemania... cada partido fue especial, y deja dentro de mi un grato recuerdo de ayudar a llevar a mi país, Japón, a la victoria de un campeonato que nadie pensaría jamás que ganaríamos... tanta emoción a cada gol, desilusión, en ocasiones...

Es algo que nunca podré olvidar... hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz... fue como cuando ganamos la final con el Nankatsu, me sentí parte de un equipo, estaba bien

Y ganamos, ganamos la final contra la poderosa Alemania de Schneider y e tantos otros... Japón les cerró la boca a muchos que no ponían un peso a nuestro equipo

-

Bien, y así como se terminó el campeonato, también se terminaban otras cosas... creo, que a pesar de tener bien en claro que iba a quedarme con mi padre en Francia, una parte de mi dudaba mucho... y sentía que debía ir a Japón, al menos darle una explicación decente a mi madre...

¿O será que me está dando miedo herirla?

No lo sé... pero después de despedirme en el aeropuerto de mis amigos, y ver como el avión se iba, algo dentro de mi me decía que yo también debía estar ahí...

-No estés triste- me dijo Azumi, mirándome con una sonrisa quizás apenada

-No sé, Azumi... siento que yo también debería ir ahí... quizás no debería quedarme en Francia

-¿Lo dices por tú mamá, cierto?

La miré unos momentos... no sé por qué me siento raro al tenerla cerca

-Sí...

-Bueno, no soy quien para decírtelo, pero... es tú decisión quedarte en Francia, como también lo sería irte a Japón con ella. Mira, no sé si deba decírtelo, pero yo se mucho de ti

-¿Qué?...- eso me tomó por sorpresa

-Sí... tú padre hablaba mucho de ti con los míos, y yo casi siempre estaba presente- dijo, seria, yo sólo atinaba a mirarla –él ha sufrido mucho, y se preocupaba de lo que tú madre le decía de ti; parece que no eran cosas muy buenas. Decía que estabas cambiando mucho, que quizás lo odiabas porque te había dejado ahí y tenía miedo de que lo rechazaras si es que te iba a buscar

No se que cara tenía, que Azumi se quedó en silencio, mirándome...

No es justo esto... ¿por qué siempre tengo que estar decidiendo entre dos cosas importantes?. Si me quedo con algunos de mis padres, siempre el otro va a sufrir, porque lo que estoy haciendo es rechazarlo... no es justo

Me quedo en silencio... bueno, ya no puedo hacer que el avión vuelva por mi, y sé que no dejaré a mi papá nuevamente... Azumi tiene razón, mi decisión ya está tomada, y nadie me obligó a aceptarla (como ocurrió hace años). Tendrán que aguantarse los que no les guste

-

Bien, siendo sincero, tengo cierto temor de lo que pasará... sobretodo porque mamá aún no sabía que yo no iba en el avión que se dirigía a Japón... y el momento de decírselo se acercaba

-¿Quieres que se lo diga yo?- me dijo papá, al ver la cara que tenía cuando estaba parado en frente del teléfono (llevaba como cinco minutos ahí...)

-No, es algo que debo hacer yo, ¿no?

-Si quieres...

Es algo que debo hacer yo, lo sé. Marco rápidamente, antes de que me arrepintiera

-¿Hola?- escucho del otro lado

-¿Señor Yamaoka?

-Sí, ¿quién?

-Taro, señor. ¿Está mi mamá?

-Sí, espera un momento...

Bueno, esos momentos se me hicieron eternos...

-¿Taro?

-¡Hola mamá, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien...- se quedó en silencio unos momentos, ¿se habrá dado cuenta? -¿en dónde estás?- sí, si se dio cuenta

-... En... en Francia

Silencio... creo que era la única respuesta que mamá necesitaba para comprender todo

-... ¿Francia?

-Sí...

-¿Está tú padre ahí?

-Eh... sí...- no supe qué decir -¿quieres hablar con él?

-Sí- dijo, la noté bastante seria –adiós Taro, después hablamos

-Sí...- dije, algo shokeado por la cortada que me dio mamá

Debo admitir que lo que hablarían me encantaría saberlo. Llamé a papá y muy directo él, me dijo inmediatamente que me fuera para que lo dejada hablar tranquilo

Eso no me hizo gracia, en serio. ¿Por qué no podía escuchar, ¡era el más afectado y lo primero que hacían, era sacarme del medio, ya no soy un niño...

Salí de la sala y en la cocina intenté escuchar... bueno, lo intenté, porque mi padre hablaba lo bastante bajo como para asegurarse que yo no escucharía nada (sí, me conoce bastante bien).

Derrotado, fui a mi cuarto y me tiré sobre la cama, pensando... mi mirada cayó sobre un

portarretratos que estaba sobre mi cómoda... ese que me regaló Hikari para mi cumpleaños

¿Qué sería de Hikari, ¿estaría tan bien como lo estoy yo?. Esperaba de todo corazón que sí.

Pensando... tengo cierto temor de no poder verla nuevamente, no tengo idea cómo comunicarme con ella, y no volvió a llamar al hotel...

Escuché el timbre y me senté sobre la cama... a la segunda sonada decidí ir a abrir yo. Noté que papá seguía hablando por teléfono, y no tenía muy buena cara

-Hola Azumi

-Hola Taro- sonrió ella -¿qué tienes?

-Nada... ¿por qué?

-Te notas triste...- vaya, cada vez me convenzo más que esta chica es bruja. Me encogí de hombros –oye, te venía a buscar. Los chicos están abajo, iremos al cine. ¿Quieres venir?

-Bueno, espérame un momento- dije, y entré...

-¡Entiende, Yumiko, no quiere ir contigo!

Las palabras de mi padre me dejaron de piedra. Lo sabía, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?. Bueno, él notó mi presencia y, supuso por mi cara, que algo había escuchado...

-¿Qué quieres?- me preguntó

-Eh... voy a salir... con Azumi y los chicos

-Bien, no vuelvas tarde

-Sí...

La salida no la disfruté mucho. La sensación de culpabilidad tomaba cada vez más fuerza sobre mi

-

El tiempo que me quedé en Francia fue bastante agradable, aunque echaba mucho de menos mi país...

De Hikari no volví a tener noticias, algo que me mantuvo siempre preocupado. Pero tampoco tenía manera de comunicarme con ella. Llamé a su casa (claro, asegurándome que su padre anduviera trabajando) y su madre no supo decirme nada...

Con mamá hablé un par de veces, pero la encontraba un tanto extraña, distinta... ¿o acaso era yo?

Después que mis padres hablaron por teléfono, mi padre estuvo varios días extraño, y de verdad tuve miedo de que se hubiera arrepentido de haberme ido a buscar... ¿qué podía hacer, yo no quería volver con mamá...

Supongo que se dio cuenta de mi preocupación, porque un día que estudiaba francés, me miró y me sonrió...

-No te preocupes, Taro, lo último que sentiría es algún tipo de arrepentimiento por irte a buscar

Bueno, desde ese día sentí un gran alivio dentro de mi

Hicimos varios viajes a otros países de Europa, en donde conocí a muchos chicos también; pero, después de estar un tiempo algo largo viviendo en Francia, mi papá decidió volver a Japón, algo que me sorprendió un tanto

-... ¿A Japón, ¿por qué?- le pregunté

-Porque sé que es lo que quieres

-Pero papá... no...

-No te preocupes, hijo, es algo que venía pensando de hace meses

-Bueno, papá, yo feliz- dije, sonriendo y sintiendo una gran alegría -¿y ya sabes dónde viviremos?

-Sí, en Shizuoka

Lo miré, sonriendo

Otra ida, otra despedida... a los chicos logré conocerlos mucho y apreciarlos también...

-Debes escribirnos- me dijo Azumi esa tarde

-Sí...- respondí... ojalá y no se me olvide, jejeje

-Te portas, ¿eh, Misaki?- me dijo Michael –y no dejes de practicar fútbol

-Descuida, y tú tampoco

-Tenlo por seguro

Cuando ya era hora de irnos, me despedí de los chicos dándoles la mano. Michelle me abrazó

-Que esto no sea un adiós, sino un hasta luego- me dijo, sonriéndome –y acuérdate de vez en cuando de nosotros

-Por supuesto- respondí. Azumi se acercó a mi y me abrazó... aunque con los demás llegué a tener una relación algo cercana, ninguna llegó a ser como la que tuve con Hayakawa. En ocasiones, me recordaba tanto a lo que tenía con Hikari...

-Si es que voy a Japón a ver a algún familiar te aviso- me dijo, sonriéndome y dándome un golpecillo en el hombro

-Estaré feliz de verte- dije... y escuchamos varias risas mal contenidas y algunas toses bastante falsas. Noté que ella se sonrojó, y yo sólo le sonreí –muchas gracias por todo, amigos...

-Adiós Taro, que estés bien

Y volví a Japón...

A pesar que han sido muchas despedidas las que he tenido en mi vida, todas son difíciles a su manera

Después de algunos años volví a Shizuoka... y para quedarme

Ya lo tengo decidido, entraré al Nankatsu y haré lo posible por llevarlo a la victoria en el Torneo nacional

Y, quien sabe, quizás vuelva a ver a Ohira Hikari. Buscar aquí en Japón a una persona debe ser mucho más fácil que buscarla desde Francia... sólo espero que mi búsqueda no sea infructuosa...

Porque siento que a Hikari la quiero de verdad y, en ocasiones, los deseos de verla se hacen casi incontrolables

Ahora, que llevo una vida con lo que más deseaba, quisiera que ella también estuviera aquí conmigo; quizás ella también está muy bien ahora. Tantas veces que lo deseamos y, una vez que lo tenemos, no podemos estar juntos para compartirlo...

Sí estoy bien ahora...

Sólo me faltas tú, Ohira...


	16. Quizás

**Quince. Quizás**

Bueno, una vez en Francia escuché decir "el hombre propone, y Dios dispone"

Cómo me dolió comprobarlo

Volví a Nankatsu un poco antes que Tsubasa fuera a Brasil a jugar junto a Roberto... me sentía tan optimista...

Tsubasa se fue y sólo quedamos nosotros; todos teníamos bastante confianza, sobretodo en mi... sí, mis compañeros creyeron que por el hecho que estuviera yo en el equipo íbamos a ganar... sí, cómo no. La realidad me cayó como balde de agua fría

Admito que yo también tenía mucha fe en nuestras posibilidades; quiero decir, que la mayoría de los jugadores del Nankatsu había sido seleccionado para formar parte de la selección juvenil y, a mi parecer, eso algo debía significar (y algo bueno, siendo sincero). Comparado con otros equipos, el Nankatsu no tiene mal nivel, pero hay algo que falta... o quizás es alguien

Antes de ir al Torneo nacional, por primera vez como capitán del equipo, decidí visitar a mi madre... pero las cosas no salieron como lo hubiera deseado y toda la visita terminó en algo muy parecido al desastre...

Mientras estaba ahí con los Yamaoka (excepto Yoshiko, que andaba en la escuela, creo), recordé sin querer las palabras que Hikari me había dicho una vez, que yo "acumulaba rencores"... me di cuenta que quizás tenía razón

Comenzamos a hablar calmadamente y, luego de un rato, para todo lo que mamá decía yo tenía una respuesta inmediata, y bastante desagradable... se puede tomar como un desquite, aunque no se de qué, porque los Yamaoka se portaron muy bien conmigo...

En resumidas cuentas, terminamos discutiendo (creo que nunca me habían visto así, sobretodo cuando mi padre salió en la conversación). Como es de suponer, lo defendí a más no poder (aunque siempre con cierto respeto, claro)

Finalmente, y optando por lo sano, decidí irme, dejando la discusión a medias... y prometiéndome que no volvería en un buen tiempo

Mi papá me notó extraño cuando me vio llegar (claro, echaba humo por las orejas), y no me quedó otra que contarle lo que había ocurrido en casa de mi mamá

Y me sentí más molesto aún cuando empezó a retarme por "poca tolerancia con mi mamá"... intenté controlarme, en serio, pero también mi paciencia tiene un límite (aunque es difícil que llegue a él... sobretodo con mi padre)

Nuestro cambio de impresiones (entiéndase, discusión con gritos de ambas partes), terminó con mi salida de la casa dándole un portazo a la puerta...

Y así me fui al torneo... yo andaba medio quemado por los problemas que tenía (no había intentado arreglarme con mi padre), pero aún así tenía fe que le diéramos otra victoria al Nankatsu... pobre ingenuo que fui

Quedamos en la final del torneo, en contra del Toho (era de suponer)

Hyuga, Wakashimazu, Takeshi, Sorimashi... no eran tantos jugadores como los que Nankatsu tenía...

El partido, como era de suponer, fue difícil... pero terminamos empatando y yendo a tiempo extra

¡Podíamos ganar, no era tan complicado... o sea... no se necesita a Tsubasa para formar un buen equipo...

Pero los hechos mostraron otra cosa...

Perdimos

Toho salió campeón

Cuando escuché el pitazo del árbitro, y noté que los del Toho comenzaban a celebrar, una voz retumbó en mi cabeza: "Tú no eres Tsubasa"

Yo lo sabía, pero aún así¡el Nankatsu no era sólo Tsubasa, y yo quería demostrarlo... sí¡son diez jugadores muy buenos!

¿O seré yo?

-Buen partido, Misaki- me dijo Kojiro burlonamente, ofreciéndome su mano

-Felicidades...

Una de las cosa que más detesto de la gente, es ese gesto de superioridad que usan en ocasiones

Después de la ceremonia volvimos al lugar en que nos quedábamos para prepararnos e irnos a casa... no podía olvidar la sonrisa de Hyuga

No escuchaba lo que los demás me decían... creo que se echaban la culpa de lo que había ocurrido... bueno, era un equipo que estaba acostumbrado a ganar

En todo caso, no me iba a rendir tan fácil; pero aunque frente a los demás me mostraba como el optimista de siempre... por dentro ya no tenía esa seguridad

Hyuga quizás me mostró que no soy mejor jugador que cualquier otro... quiero decir, me bajó de un solo tirón del pedestal en que estaba... y en ocasiones me daba la impresión que mis compañeros de equipo pensaban lo mismo, que me habían sobreestimado demasiado

Pero aún así el Nankatsu no se rendía, aunque su capitán estuviera dudando seriamente de su propia capacidad... llegando incluso, a pedir que le cambiaran la capitanía

-... ¿De qué hablas?- me preguntó esa tarde Ishizaki

-A eso... no creo que deba continuar siendo su capitán

Me tajaron de loco y ridículo... y no aceptaron mi renuncia; incluso, me mandaron a freír monos al África y me dejaron como su capitán... mmm... no sabía si agradecerles o tirarles el brazalete por la cabeza... opté por lo primero

Y entrenamos mucho, muchísimo

Una parte de mi me obligaba a entrenar y a esforzarme al máximo, supongo que era orgullo más que nada. Pero aún así, continuaba con ese sentimiento que tanto esfuerzo no valdría de nada, porque los resultados serían los mismos...

Y no me equivocaba

Volvimos a perder, sacar el segundo lugar

¿Es que acaso el Nankatsu sin Tsubasa no es nada?. Me da rabia pensar así, me carga tener que depender de los demás... pero pareciera ser cierto

Y, nuevamente tener que soportar las sonrisas burlonas de los jugadores del Toho...

Tengo rabia de mi mismo, sobretodo porque siento que ya no tengo la misma confianza que antes, ni en mi, ni en nadie

Y, aquí estoy...

Sin saber nada sobre Hikari, con la última oportunidad que tiene el Nankatsu para ser campeón del torneo nacional, puesto que éste es nuestro último año de escuela

Sólo espero que lo logremos... pero, aunque lo deseo con todo¿por qué dudo¿por qué tengo la impresión que todo volverá a ser exactamente igual a los otros dos años?

En ocasiones me gustaría huir de todo, y olvidar la presión que siento de deber ganar el torneo... demostrándoles a los demás que confiaron en mi, que sí soy capaz (y, también, demostrándomelo a mi mismo)


	17. Yoshiko

**Dieciséis. Yoshiko**

No todos notaron que mi ánimo andaba por el suelo... quizás mi cara algo mostraba. Andaba muy deprimido, quizás por el temor a que terminara desilusionándome completamente de mi (si es que se podía)

-Oye Taro¿qué tienes?

A mi lado se sienta Sanae, mirándome atentamente mientras yo dudaba en responder

-¿Por... por qué?- le pregunté...

-Vamos, sabes a que me refiero... te he notado bastante raro, hasta triste, y me preocupa. Y no sólo yo, Yukari y Kumi también

-¿Y te mandaron a ti?- le pregunté, sonriendo. Sanae también lo hizo

-Nos conocemos de hace años, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-Gracias Sanae- respondí –pero no me ocurre nada, tú y las otras dos se están puro pasando rollos, no tienes de que preocuparte

-Te dije que puedes confiar en mi- insistiéndome y no dejándome ponerme de pie para escapar del interrogatorio -¿es por el torneo¿acaso le tienes miedo a Hyuga?

Eso no me causó gracia...

-No digas tonteras- le dije... ¿o acaso tenía razón? –no trates de buscar soluciones estúpidas. Sólo estoy cansado

-¿Por qué me mientes?

-¿Eh?

-O sea... te creo que si te lo hubiera preguntado Kumi o Yukari... pero¿por qué a mi?. Somos amigos de hace tanto tiempo...

-No te estoy mintiendo, Sanae- le digo, algo molesto ante las palabras de mi amiga –de verdad estoy cansado –y no mentí... cansado de luchar, con deseos de dormirme y no despertar hasta un buen rato –estoy harto, Sanae

-¿Por el torneo?

-No es lo único... son tantas cosas que tengo en mi cabeza, que en ocasiones siento que voy a explotar en cualquier momento

-Eso a todos nos pasa...

-Entonces debes entender como me siento- le dije, mirándola

-Lo sé, y por eso quiero que hablemos... ¿qué te tiene así?

Para ser sincero, ni yo lo sabía... quizás, la presión que sentía por el torneo, el problema por mi mamá (no la había visto de hace tiempo... y, cada vez que salía como tema en casa, con mi papá terminaba discutiendo), la escuela y, que me siento solo...

-No se, Sanae- respondí, mirando al suelo –no podría decirte... hay tantas cosas, en serio

-Deberías relajarte

-Claro, como si eso solucionara los problemas que tengo...- dije, sonriendo irónico

-No, pero te ayuda a pensar mejor...

Sólo suspiré. Sé que ella tiene toda la razón. Pero no puedo relajarme... ¿cómo hacerlo?. Pareciera que Sanae comprendió lo que estaba pensando...

-Vamos, Taro, no te preocupes, les irá bien...

-¿Por qué todos lo creen, menos yo?

-¿Cómo?

-Eso... Sanae, hay que ser realistas... no se si soy yo o es el equipo, pero ya no es lo mismo... Tenemos excelentes jugadores, es estúpido que no podamos ganar...

-Entonces¿es miedo?- me preguntó

-... No lo sé... no le tengo miedo ni a Kojiro, ni a Ken... tengo miedo a la decepción que produzco cada vez que perdemos- digo, por fin siento que me libero de una gran carga –todos tenían fe que los llevaría a la victoria, pero...

-Taro, no pienses así- me interrumpió, seria –no es tú culpa lo que ha ocurrido este tiempo, no tienes porque sentirte responsable. El Nankatsu es un equipo de once jugadores, no eres tú nada más. Si no hemos ganado, bueno, lo harán este año, mejoraron bastante

-¡Pero no es suficiente!- digo, sin poder evitarlo -¿es que no lo ves?. Nosotros no fuimos los únicos que mejoramos, sino también el Toho, Furano y los demás equipos

-¿Por qué hablas así¿por qué dices eso?- comenzó a retarme -¡si partes con la disposición de ir a perder, lógico que lo harán¿en dónde quedó tu optimismo?

-¡Se quedó en Francia!

Sanae me miró... ¿su cara era de sorpresa?. Bueno, debo admitir que hasta yo estaba un tanto sorprendido por la respuesta que le di

-Sólo estás cansado- me dijo

-Dime algo que no sepa...

-Mañana te sentirás bien- me dijo, alegre. Sólo la miré, y me pegó un golpe en el brazo -¡vamos, cambia esa cara. Bueno, te tenía que decir que los chicos están haciendo una pequeña celebración por el paso del Nankatsu al torneo nacional

-¿Qué¿en serio?-... éstos chicos sí que son locos

-Sip, y como capitán, debes venir también

Suspiré... tenía deseos de ir a casa y dormir... pero Sanae tenía razón... y, quizás, me levantaba el ánimo

-Está bien, vamos

En efecto, ahí estaban todos nuestros compañeros preparando la ya nombrada celebración. Con nosotros, estaban las asistentes Sanae, Yukari y Kumi

Bueno, en eso andábamos (celebrando), cuando Sanae entra (nunca vi cuando salió)

-Misaki, te buscan- me dijo

-¿Quién?

-Una chica...

-Uh... ¡sí que lo tenías escondido!- me molestó Ryo, y los demás también lo hicieron

-¡Cállense ustedes!- los cortó Sanae –déjense de molestar, dijo que era familiar

Eso me agarraba de sorpresa. ¿Familiar?

Extrañado me puse de pie y salí de la sala en que estamos. En el pasillo, había una chica, en sus manos traía un ramo de rosas. La recordé inmediatamente, a pesar que la última vez que fui a su casa, no la vi

-Hola...- me dijo suavemente

-Hola- le respondí, sonriendo. ¿Acaso pensaba que no me acordaba de ella?

-Te traje esto, felicidades por pasar el torneo...- me dijo. Se acercó a mi y me entregó el ramo

-Gracias

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo luego; nunca pensé que Yoshiko vendría a verme después de todo lo que ha pasado

-Taro... yo soy...

-Sé quien eres, Yoshiko- la corté, sonriendo. No se porque, pero sentía que me alegraba un poco de verla –ha pasado mucho tiempo

-Lo sé- me dijo –por eso pensaba que no me reconocerías

-No tengo tanta mala memoria- le dije... y dudé unos momentos -¿cómo está mamá?

-Bien...

-¿Sabe que viniste?

-Sí... mira Taro, fue por ella por quien vine

-¿Por ella¿está enferma?

-No, ella está bien, pero...- noté que ella dudaba bastante... –mira... ella me contó hace unos días todo lo que ocurrió contigo

-Ya...

-Quiere verte...

Me quedo en silencio. ¿Verme¿y para qué querría hacerlo?. Aún estaba fresca en mi memoria discusión que tuvimos la última vez que la vi

-Yo... no lo sé, Yoshiko –dije, después de unos momentos –en serio...

-Dale otra oportunidad, Taro, por favor. Ella te quiere

Otra vez el mismo tema... ¿qué imagen tendrán de mi que piensan que no quiero a mi madre?

-Yoshiko...

-Taro, piénsalo, por favor. Quizás es verdad que ella se ha equivocado feo contigo en varias ocasiones, pero... ella también ha sufrido con tú forma de actuar, con tú indiferencia. Aunque no me creas, yo recuerdo como eran las cosas entre ustedes cuando estabas en casa, yo veía sus intentos por acercarte a ti... y también recuerdo que tú nunca la aceptaste

Me quedo en silencio... esto era lo que faltaba para que terminara sintiéndome peor...

-Piénsalo, por favor, Taro...- me dijo. Se acercó a mi y me dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla... lo sentí tan cálido –espero verte luego, y que te vaya bien en el campeonato

No atino a decir palabras... ella se aleja de mi caminando lentamente. Yo sólo la miro, sintiendo un huracán de sentimientos dentro de mi

Vuelvo con mis amigos, y no se qué cara tenía, pero éstos me miraron extrañados

-¿Estás bien, Misaki?- me preguntó Mamoru

-Eh... sí, algo- respondí –lo siento, chicos, pero debo irme... nos vemos

-¿Quién era ella?- me preguntó Sanae, antes de salir

-Mi hermana...


	18. Imagen

**Diecisiete. Imagen**

-¿Y esas rosas?- me preguntó papá cuando llegué

Por un momento dudé en si debía contarle o no la visita de Yoshiko... me decidí por no contárselo, de seguro terminaríamos discutiendo nuevamente

-Mm... me las dieron- respondí y, como no pensaba dar más detalles, continué de largo a mi cuarto

Dejé las rosas sobre la cómoda de mi cuarto y me tiré sobre la cama

Para ser sincero, no tengo idea cuánto tiempo estuve así, pensando en mi madre y sintiéndome mil veces más culpable de lo normal... hasta que se abrió la puerta lentamente, y mi amiga Sanae asomó su cabeza

-¿Se puede?- me preguntó, le indiqué que si –¿cómo estás?

-¿Cómo me ves?- le pregunté, mientras me sentaba sobre la cama, ella lo hizo frente a mi

-Te he visto mejor...

-¿En serio, creo que voy a tener que disimular para que la gente deje de preguntarme cada vez que me ve

-¡Deja de ser tan cerrado, eso te hace mal!- me dijo –ya¿quién era esa chica?

-Mi hermana

-¿Y qué quería¿por qué nunca nos habías hablado de ella?

-Es la hija de mi madre, de su segundo matrimonio... y, lo que quería, era pedirme que fuera a ver a mamá

-¿Y tú qué harás?

-Hum... no lo sé, aún... por el momento, no tengo deseos de verla...

-Es tú madre, Taro

-Sí- comencé, ya cansado –la misma que me abandonó después que nací, la misma que me alejó de mi padre cuando era niño, y la misma que rechaza a mi única amiga que tenía allá

-Eres injusto...- me dijo Sanae, suspiré

-Lo sé... y eso me hace sentir peor- respondí, bajito

-¿Y por qué no vas, en una de esas hasta arreglan las cosas

-¡Es que no, Sanae, estoy bien así¿sabes?

-No te creo...

-Uhhh, ya estoy aburrido de tener esta conversación. ¿Sabes, todos me dan su punto de vista sin pensar en lo que realmente siento. ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó la última vez que la vi, nos peleamos y, más en cima, cuando llego a la casa mi papá me reta también, o sea¿qué ganas voy a tener de verla?

-Son cosas que pasan¿por qué tendría que ser igual ahora, eh?. Las cosas cambian, tú lo has hecho... y, quizás, tú madre comprendió porque te comportabas de esa forma... como tú la comprendiste hoy

La miro... sí que tiene razón, esta chica nunca se equivoca en los consejos

-Sí, puede ser, pero... por ahora no quiero comprobarlo, quizás en algunos días... meses, años, décadas...

-¡Misaki¿piensas dejar todo tal cuál está?

-Sí, aunque no estés de acuerdo

-Sabes que no lo estoy- dijo, me encogí de hombros –en una de esas, deberías cambiar tú actitud con los demás...

-¡Ya!- digo, cansado

-¡Es verdad!. Si dejas de ser bueno con todo el mundo, quizás tú...

-¡No empieces tú también, Nakazawa!- le dije y, bromeando, le lancé una almohada por la cabeza.  
Esta lo recibió y, riendo, comenzó a golpearme con él. Con algo de esfuerzo, logré quitárselo y empezó con las cosquillas... con lo que las odio

Olvidando unos momentos que era Sanae con quien estaba jugando, la tomé por las muñecas y, sin pensarlo, la dejé sobre mi cama, yo sobre ella...

Reaccioné de mi actuar cuando vi su rostro muy cerca del mío, mirándome sorprendida y colorada hasta las orejas...

-¡Perdóname!- le dije, poniéndome de pie rápidamente –lo siento... –continué, mientras ella se sentaba –sé que es territorio prohibido de Tsub...

-¡Desgraciado!- me gritó, y no alcancé a reaccionar cuando tuve el cojín sobre mi cabeza...

Bueno, esta acción dio lugar a otra guerra...

En ocasiones, me gustaba imaginar la cara que pondría Tsubasa al vernos jugar tan cerquita, jajajaja, de seguro se pondría celoso y de una se le declararía a Sanae

Bien, ya en el tren viajando para el campeonato, Sanae se sentó a mi lado

-¿Y, pensaste en lo que hablamos ayer?- me preguntó

-¿Ayer?- le pregunté, haciéndome el tonto

-¡Sí, lo de tú madre

-¡Ah¿te digo la verdad?...- ella asintió –no

Sanae me miró de manera desaprobatoria

-Ya, Sanae, deja de insistirme tú también con el tema, ya tengo mucho con mi padre. Mejor dime¿qué te decía Tsubasa en su última carta?

Se le iluminó el rostro... hace un tiempo descubrí que si querías evadir a Sanae Nakazawa de cualquier tema, tenías que sacar como tema la última carta que mi amigo Ozora le había mandado... y debo decirlo, se escriben muy seguido

Me empezó a contar varias cosas de la carta de Tsubasa... aunque siendo sincero, parece que es lo mismo que decía la carta anterior... bueno, en eso no me meto, yo sólo escucho

-¿Y ustedes?- nos preguntó Izawa

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué hacen?

-Hablar...- respondimos a la vez

-Mm... cuidadito¿eh, recuerda Misaki que Tsubasa nos encargó a Anego

-Oye¿qué dices?- reclamó Sanae, yo comencé a reír debido a la gracia que me causó –son desesperantes, todos ustedes

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Teppei, integrándose a la conversación

-Porque todos hablan de Tsubasa como si fuera de él...

-¿Acaso es mentira?- le dijimos los tres a la vez

-¡Son desesperantes!- nos repitió con un grito, poniéndose de pie y yéndose, nosotros, mientras, nos reíamos a más no poder

Llegamos por fin al lugar en que nos quedaríamos

-¡Este año sí que ganaremos!- dijo Ishizaki, yo sonreí

-

Llegaba el momento de la ceremonia de inauguración... había muchos chicos, como todos los años

-¡Misaki!- busqué con la mirada y, sonriendo vi que Hikaru se acercaba

-Hola Hikaru- dije -¿cómo estás?

-Bien¿y tú?

-Pasándola... oye¿y Yoshiko no vino?- le pregunté, molestándolo. Sé puso completamente rojo

-Sí...- respondió –está con Yayoi y Machiko por ahí...

-Ah, se andan juntando- comenté, sonriendo –deben andar buscando a Sanae, Yukari y Kumi

-Uh, ya sabes como son todas jun...

-¡Oye!

-¡Yoshiko!

No pude evitar reírme cuando vi la cara que puso Hikaru al notar que Yoshiko lo había oído... ella no venía sola, estaba con Yayoi, Sanae y Machiko

-Hola chicas

-Hola Taro

-Oye¿y Jun, no vino?- le pregunté, extrañado de no ver al as de cristal

-Fue por las bebidas- respondió –le encargamos cinco y Matsuyama no quiso acompañarlo, así que se va a demorar...

-Pude resistirme- me susurró con cierto orgullo mi amigo del Furano. A penas pude aguantarme la risa...

-¿Ustedes son siempre así de abusadoras?- les pregunté

-De alguna manera debemos compensar su obsesión por la pelota- dijo Yoshiko, ahí sí que reí

-No te rías tanto, Misaki- me dijo Yayoi –algún día conseguirás una novia que terminará uniéndose a nosotras

Debo admitir que eso no me causó gracia

-¡Yayoi!- escuchamos a un molesto Misugi, que venía con cinco latas de bebida en sus manos a penas evitando que se cayeran -¡te dije que me esperaras en...

-¡Muchas gracias, Jun!- le interrumpió Yayoi... aunque más que interrumpirlo, yo creo que lo ignoró -¡eres un cielo!- y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego, le quitó las gaseosas y las repartió entre las demás

-Nunca les presentes a tú novia, y tampoco a tus amigas- me dijo Jun, en forma de saludo –le lavarán el cerebro y te arrepentirás el resto de tú vida

-Tomaré en cuenta tú consejo...- dije, sonriendo

-Nunca lo olvides- me dijo Hikaru –para que no sufras lo que nosotros...

Fue como un flash, una imagen...

-...Hi... Hikari...- murmuré

Era ella, estaba seguro. Su cabello castaño lo tenía tomado en una coleta alta y, a pesar que sonreía, podía ver en sus ojos negros el tinte de tristeza de siempre...


	19. Golpe

**Dieciocho. Golpe**

Hikari...

¿Podía decir que seguía igual?

No lo sé... pero, al sentir su abrazo, me dio la impresión que no habían pasado tantos años que estuvimos separados

No puedo decir cuanto estuvimos así, abrazados

-¿Has estado bien?- le pregunté, al oído

-Igual...- me respondió, de la mismo manera –me han pasado muchas cosas

-Claro, a mi también

Bueno, debo admitir que muy feliz me habría quedado abrazándola, pero ella fue la que se separó de mi, pero aún así no nos soltamos las manos

-¿Quién es ella, Taro?- me preguntó Sanae

-Ah, lo siento... amigos, ella es Ohira Hikari- dije –ellos son Sanae, Yoshiko, Machiko, Yayoi, Hikaru y Jun... (NOTA: Me dio lata poner apellido y nombre, sorry, además, se me olvidaron algunos...)

Se saludaron

-Oye¿y cuándo podemos hablar?- me preguntó -¡te he extrañado tanto!

-Yo también Hikari- dije... quizás ella nunca comprenderá el peso de esas palabras –podemos hablar durante...

-¡Hikari!

¿Era cosa mía o Hikari se puso extremadamente nerviosa al escuchar esa voz?. Me soltó las manos y buscó a los lados

-¿A quién buscas?- le pregunté, extrañado por su actitud (y, dentro de mi, un mal presentimiento comenzó a crecer)

-A... él- dijo

Para mi GRAN sorpresa, el que la llamaba no era otro más que Ken Wakashimazu que, al verla, se acercó a nosotros

-Supongo que se conocen- nos dijo Ohira

Noté que el aire se ponía tenso

-Sí- dijo Ken -¿qué tal, Misaki?

-Hola Wakashimazu- respondí. Los miré unos momentos, intentando creer que ellos no eran lo que estaba suponiendo -¿cómo es que...?

-¿Nos conocemos?- dijo él, y sonrió –Hikari es mi novia...

No podría explicar lo que me ocurrió en ese instante...

Fue como un golpe... más que eso, fue como si me hubieran dado una paliza... no podía creerlo

Aún así mi gran sorpresa, me obligué a mantener la calma, debía parecer que no me afectaba en lo más mínimo

Sonreí, escondiendo lo que sentía... y, por algunos momentos, sentí que volvía a ser el Taro Misaki de hace años, ese que es cerrado, el que esconde lo que siente... quizás nunca debí cambiar

Miré a Hikari, que tenía la vista pegada al suelo. La conocía muy bien, y con el hecho de verla así, supe que ella no deseaba que me enterara de su noviazgo, aunque no quise pensar en la razón de su manera de actuar

-¿Hikari?- le pregunté, sonriéndole

-Es verdad, Taro- dijo, aunque más parecía un murmullo

Tenía deseos de darme media vuelta e irme... yo, idiota, buscándola como estúpido y ella con otra persona... ¡hay que ser muy...!

-Me alegro que estés mejor a la última vez que te vi- dije, aunque no tengo idea en que momento salieron las palabras de mi boca. Ella levantó la mirada... entendió completamente que me refería a lo poco y nada que hubo entre nosotros –me da mucho gusto

-Taro, yo...- comenzó... pero no tenía deseos de oírla –me gustaría hablar contigo

-Claro- dijo, disfrutando en cierta medida la cara que puso Wakashimazu al escuchar sus palabras –pero tendrá que ser en otro momento... después nos ponemos de acuerdo

-Sí...

-Vamos Hikari- apuró Ken –nos esperan

-Sí... nos vemos- nos dijo a mis amigos y a mi

-Adiós, Ohira- dije

Ambos se alejaron y suspiré... eso sí que me había dolido

-Nos vemos- les dije a mis amigos, y me fui

... Que pequeño me parecía el mundo en estos momentos... no quería pensar en las razones por las cuales la relación de Hikaru y Wakashimazu me habían entristecido tanto, aunque debo admitir que llega a ser algo lógico

-¿Taro?

Bueno... ya me parecía extraño que Sanae no hubiera aparecido. Se sentó a mi lado en la banquita

-¿Quieres?- me preguntó, ofreciéndome gaseosa

-Gracias- bebí, más por aburrido que por tener sed

-¿Quién era ella, Misaki?

-¿Hikari?

-Sí... cuando la viste te pusiste muy contento

-Ella es la chica que tanto buscaba, Sanae... la que se había escapado de su casa

-Ahh- Nakazawa parecía entender –ahora entiendo tú reacción cuando la viste con Wakashimazu

-Ja¿tan obvio fui?- le pregunté

-No, pero te conozco más de lo que crees, Taro Misaki

No respondí... en realidad, no sabía que podía responder. Quizás podía agradecerle a Sanae lo muy buena amiga que ha sido

-Es estúpido- digo, sin poder evitarlo –tanto tiempo que deseé este reencuentro entre Hikari y yo, y fue tan distinto a como hubiera anhelado

-No te desanimes- me dijo Sanae, dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro –primero habla con ella, escucha lo que quiera decirte

-¿Y luego qué?

-Ahí ves tú: continúa ayudándola y olvídate de ella; o mándala a la punta del cerro, y olvídate de ella- concluyó, sonriendo satisfecha. La miré unos momentos

-No tengo muchas alternativas¿eh?- comento, sonriendo a medias

-Hay que ser objetivos...

-¿Y no puedo quedarme con ella?

-Ahh... ¿te gustaría?

-¿Y a ti te gustaría quedarte con Tsubasa?

-Pues... sí- respondió, sonrojándose levemente

-¿Ves, es casi lo mismo

-Te equivocas

-¿Por qué?

-Las relaciones son distintas, lo mismo que las circunstancias...

-Ya, Sanae... ni siquiera te sabes toda la historia

-Bueno... con lo poco y nada que conozco de esta historia, te hago un pregunta¿nunca has pensado que ella te pueda considerar un hermano?

Mi silencio creo que fue la respuesta suficiente... no había pensado en eso, para ser sincero.

¿Podría ser que Hikari me considerara un tipo de hermano... o como confidente o algo así?

-Esa alternativa no me gusta- digo, pensando aún

-No, si se nota en tú cara...

-Mm...- intento como pueda buscar otra razón -¿no será que...

-¡Misaki!- era Teppei -¿qué hacen ustedes¡la ceremonia va a empezar!

-Vamos...- me dijo Sanae

-Ya...

-No te preocupes, Taro, ya verás como todo saldrá bien


	20. Sin pensar

Diecinueve. Sin pensar 

Mientras observaba a Kojiro Hyuga hacer el juramento para el inicio del campeonato, no puedo evitar pensar que mi oportunidad para hacerlo ya pasó... el Nankatsu durante varios años fue campeón prácticamente invicto y, en esos momentos, lo mejor que puede hacer es llegar a la final... no es poco, es verdad, pero... en ocasiones me pregunto si soy o no el responsable directo de ello... por más que Sanae me rete cuando pienso así, es algo que no puedo evitarlo

Sólo se fue Tsubasa, ¡un solo jugador!. Es increíble lo tanto que el Nankatsu llegó a depender de él... y, además, el hecho que yo llegara, no iba a implicar que yo me adecuara a su juego

Se supone que llegué al equipo a reemplazar a Tsubasa, a tomar su lugar entre nuestros compañeros; pero me he dado cuenta que eso es imposible (al menos en mi), y no lo pienso porque él sea mejor que yo, sino por nuestros estilos de juego. Ozora es más individual para jugar, yo no. De una u otra forma, mi paso a través de los equipos como el Nankatsu y el Meiwa fue de apoyo a Tsubasa y Kojiro, no para guiar al equipo... quizás fue perjudicial para mi acostumbrarme a ello.

Bueno, las cosas ya están hechas y, aunque finalmente descubrí en qué estaba fallando, ya no vale la pena mejorarlo (al menos de momento)... además, es algo que lleva tiempo y, lamentablemente, me di cuenta un poco tarde

Sonrío, tranquilo, observando a Hyuga

Tras él distingo a Hikari... no puedo decir que tiene la misma cara que cuando me vio, hace un rato... la noto preocupada

Ahora bien, debo centrarme en los partidos en vez de mi querida Ohira, que por más que intento, no logro sacarla de mi cabeza

-¿Estás bien, te noto distraído

-No, para nada- respondo, sonriendo a Izawa –sólo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza...

-Pues concéntrate, Misaki, es importante que nuestro capitán esté bien

... Quizás de verdad no sirvo para capitán

El Nankatsu quedó en distinto grupo que el Toho... se podría decir que se vuelve a repetir la misma historia que hace años

Pues bien, nuestro primer partido sería el tercero y lo ganamos sin esforzarnos mayormente... una vez terminado, descansaba sentado en el banquillo. Se acercó a mi Sanae

-¿Toalla o gaseosa?- me preguntó

-¿No hay una tercera opción que las incluya a ambas?- le dije, sonriendo

-¡Ja, por supuesto, capitán

-¡Eh!- comenzaron los demás, mientras Sanae me entregaba la toalla -¡Cuidadito, Misaki,

Nakazawa sólo tiene miras altas!- dijo Izawa. Yo me largué a reír ante el comentario y la cara que mi amiga ponía

-¡¿Quieren dejar de molestar!- les gritó, enojada

-Ya, no les hagas caso, Sanae- le dije, intentando calmarla –sólo bromean

-Claro, como a ti no te importa...- me replicó

-A ti tampoco debería importarte... ya sabes como son los chicos

-Sí... lo sé... en todo caso, ¡pobre de ustedes que sigan molestando!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, era increíble toda la influencia que tenía Sanae sobre mis amigos

-¿Y mi gaseosa?- le reclamé, fue Ryo el que me la lanzó

-¡Hey!- gritó Taki -¡el partido del Toho va a comenzar!

-¿Vienes?- le pregunté a Sanae, mientras los demás iban a ver el juego de Kojiro

-Claro, vamos

A fin de cuentas y, como era de suponer, no éramos los únicos que estábamos viendo al Toho... Hikaru y Jun también estaban ahí (junto a Yayoi y Yoshiko)

-Holas- los saludé

-¿Qué tal, Misaki?- respondió (¿o preguntó?) Jun –felicidades por su victoria

-Gracias

-Oye, ¿quién era esa chica?- me preguntó Hikaru

-¿Chica?- pregunté, aunque sabía que se refería a Hikari

-Sí... sabes a quien me refiero, Misaki, no te hagas el tonto

Río un poco antes de contestar, mientras veía que Wakashimazu atajaba un muy buen tiro de uno de los hermanos Tachibana

-Es una amiga...

-¿Amiga?- intervino Yayoi (no tengo idea en qué momento escucharon) –vamos, Misaki, los amigos no se saludan de manera tan efusiva

-¡No me vengan con eso!- me defiendo, aunque no se de qué –eso del saludo no tiene nada que ver...- dije. Noto que mis dos amigos sonríen divertidos

-Entonces- se metió Yoshiko -¿entre ustedes hubo algo?

-¿Qué les hace pensar eso?

-Digamos que... como ocurrió su reencuentro

Miré a Yayoi y a Yoshiko queriéndoles decir que mejor se callaran

-Mejor déjenlo- intervino Sanae a mi favor (¡grande, Sanae!) –no le pregunten esas cosas, que ya vieron que es la novia de Wakashimazu –hum... hubiera preferido que se quedara callada

-Ah... lo siento, Misaki- se apresuró a decirme Yayoi. Noto que se pone algo colorada (quizás de la vergüenza)

-Sí- la apoyó Yoshiko – se nos había olvidado

Sólo las miro. Mejor para mi es que se queden calladas...

-¿Taro?- miro y veo cerca mío a Hikari, de pie

-Hola Hikari- le dije, sonriéndole e intentando parecer de lo más normal

-¿Podemos hablar?- me preguntó

Para ser sincero, yo no quería hablar con ella, porque dentro de mi intuía lo que ocurriría: uno de los dos perdería la paciencia

-Bueno- terminé por decir (... en ese momento, me odié). Me puse de pie –adiós, amigos- dije, no se porqué Sanae me miró con esos ojos... me da la impresión que no le tiene confianza a Hikari

Salimos del estadio y nos sentamos en el pasto de un pequeño parquecito que había cerca y, sin querer, recuerdo nuestras tardes en el parque, intentando escapar de nuestra tristeza y soledad

-¿Lo recuerdas?- me preguntó ella, parece que pensaba en lo mismo que yo –todas esas tardes en el parque...

-Por supuesto...- respondí

Nos quedamos en silencio... no se quien debía comenzar hablando

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dije -¿qué has hecho?- le pregunté, intentando evitar la pregunta de cómo llegó a ser la novia de Wakashimazu

-Bueno...

-¿Cómo fue que te escapaste de tú casa?

-Por la ventana- dijo, sonriendo –agarré unas cuantas cosas y me fui por la ventana... ¿recuerdas que era una experta en eso?

-Claro... de algo que te sirviera- dije, y ella rió

-Y sí que me ha servido... una señora de una pensión, la señora Matsumoto, se puede decir que me dio trabajo

-¿Ella te dio todo?

-Le debo muchísimo... techo, comida, una casa agradable... y sin hacer preguntas. Taro, con ella conocí por fin lo que era un hogar... no rea ningún familiar mío, pero me trataba tan bien

-¿Trabajabas para ella, cierto?

-Sí... ella era ya anciana, le costaba mucho subir las escaleras y arreglar los cuartos, así que yo me encargaba de eso

-¿Y tus padres?- le pregunté. Noté que su mirada cambiaba bastante e, incluso, su actitud también

-No lo sé...

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- le dije -¿acaso nunca los llamaste?

-Bueno... llamaba cuando mi papá no estaba, lógicamente, pero hace tiempo que dejé de hacerlo...

la voz de mamá se notaba demasiado apagada por teléfono

-¿No has pensado volver?- le pregunté, me miró como si estuviera loco

-¿¡Qué, ¿y por qué habría de volver?

-Por...- debía pensar en una buena razón –porque sí- uh, genial mi buena razón –Hikari, es tú familia. ¿Y si en una de esas las cosas cambiaron?; mira, pienso en tú mamá...

-¡Pero yo no quiero pensar en ella porque me da rabia! ¡Al menos yo sí tuve la iniciativa de salir de esa maldita casa!

-¿Y si ella se quedaba ahí por ti?- dije, me miró con sorpresa –sí, Hikari, ¿y si tú mamá se quedó por ti?. Si se iba contigo a otra parte, ¿cómo te alimentaría, ¿dónde vivirían?

-¡No, esa no es excusa para aguantar todo lo que ocurría

-Sabes que sí lo es... tú eres lo más importante para tú madre

-¡Ya cállate!- me gritó -¿¡Por qué no piensas alguna vez en mi?

-Por supuesto que lo hago, todos los días...

Ella abrió los ojos, y yo la continué mirando seriamente. ¿Acaso habría entendido que mis sentimientos por ella no han cambiado?

-Me conoces- dijo, desviando la vista –sabes que no volveré- dijo, de seguro cambiando el tema

-... Bueno, como quieras, en todo caso...

-¡Hikari!- era Wakashimazu, que nos miraba bastante molesto. Hikari se puso de pie y me miró

-No se qué es lo que siempre haces, Taro, que logras que me sienta muy mal de las cosas que me hacen feliz

Comienza a alejarse, y yo la miro sin terminar de digerir lo que acababa de decirme. Me puse de pie

-¿De qué hablas?- le reclamé

-Después hablamos- me dijo, continuando con su camino. Pero, yo no iba a dejar las cosas así

-¡No!- me puse en frente de ella -¡me vas a decir ahora por qué me dijiste eso!

-Taro...- intentó evitarme, pero estaba decidido a no dejarla ir


	21. Visitas

**Veinte. Visitas**

Sin importarme que, aparte de algunos jugadores del Toho (Ken, Takeshi, Kojiro, Sorimachi, entre otros), venían mis amigos, no dejé que Hikari se fuera

-¡Córtala!- me gritó

-¡Quiero que me expliques!- le dije –dímelo, Hikari¿por qué dijiste eso?

-¡Porque es la verdad¡siempre logras que me sienta mal con las cosas que hago!

-¡De dónde sacas eso?

-¿Acaso es mentira?

Me quedé en silencio unos momentos...

-... En parte- dije –porque quizás no has sabido hacer las cosas bien

-¿Ves, a eso me refiero!- me reclamó –siempre estás dispuesto a embarrarme todo...

-¡Ya basta, Hikari, sabes que es mentira!- le grité... es algo que no pude evitar, sentía mucha rabia con sus palabras -¡todo el tiempo que estuve junto a ti no hice más que ayudarte¿eso para ti es hacer mal?. ¡Por estar contigo todos los días tenía una discusión con mi mamá!

-¡Pues fíjate que yo también tuve muchos problemas por ser amiga tuya!- me gritó -¡Y sí, te lo agradezco¿pero no te has puesto a pensar que quizás hubiera sido mejor que no nos conociéramos?

Me quedé en silencio... ese fue otro de los tantos golpes bajos de Ohira.

-¿Ah si!- digo, sin pensar -¡quizás tengas razón¿sabes, porque no sabes los problemas de los que me habría salvado –continué -¡y si tanto daño te hago, mejor será que no me busques más, porque no estoy dispuesto a volver a tener problemas por alguien como tú!

Ignorando la cara que Hikari puso al escuchar mis palabras, me voy, caminando muy rápido y con los puños apretados

Hikari era experta en hacer sentir mal, siempre lo lograba

¿Era necesario que termináramos discutiendo, quizás eso era lo que creía, pero nunca pensé que Hikari terminara diciéndome algo así

-¡Misaki, espera!

Sanae... mi gran amiga Sanae venía corriendo tras de mi

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó, una vez que llegó a mi lado

-Sí...- respondí, sonriéndole

Me imagino que debe ser la misma sonrisa que usaba cuando era niño, porque Sanae no se lo tragó

-No deberías estar así por alguien como ella- me dijo

-Sanae...- no sabía que decir. A pesar de todas las palabras de Ohira, yo sabía que no eran verdad, la conocía... además, la quiero mucho

-Ella no tiene derecho a hacerte daño- continuó, y sí que le encontré razón

-Ha sufrido mucho...- le dije

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- replicó –no conozco su historia, pero independiente de lo que haya sufrido, no puede venir y largarte cosas sólo porque anda de mal humor

Me quedo en silencio...

-Es verdad, Sanae... ¿tienes deseos de hacer pañuelo de lágrimas hoy?

-Ja, todo un placer si eres tú el afectado, Taro- dijo, guiñándome el ojo –te la debo, por todas las veces que me has aguantado a mi

-Uh, quedaremos a mano

Nos dirigimos a un banquillo que había cerca y nos sentamos ahí

Son contados con los dedos de la mano las personas a quienes les he contado todo... primero, Hikari; segundo, Azumi; a Tsubasa y a Genzo les conté muchas cosas, pero hace tiempo que no los veía (bueno, me vieran así y no me dejarían tranquilo, igual que la otra vez)... la otra, es ahora, Sanae Nakazawa

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, ya sentía que todo se me estaba acumulando sin mayor remedio

Sanae me escuchaba con atención, y podía notar su expresión de extrañeza, por algunas cosas que le contaba, pero aún así, me dejó terminar antes de preguntar...

-¿Sabes, eso que me contaste... sí que me sorprendió

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de tú amiga, Hikari. Debió de sufrir mucho

-Pues sí... y yo también, en parte. Éramos los incomprendidos de la escuela. A ella nadie la aguantaba... yo igual tenía más conocidos porque intentaba ser un tanto agradable... pero ella nada

-Quizás era su manera de desquitarse

-¡Ja, buen punto...

-¿Y de verdad se cortaba?

-Sí- dije, suspirando –era su manera de "desquitarse", decía que le ayudaba a olvidar el dolor... siendo sincero, no lo entiendo

-¿Y cómo te dabas cuenta?

-Mm...- pensé unos momentos¿cómo me daba cuenta, normalmente era por casualidad, Hikari sabía disimular bien –bueno... a veces ella misma se delataba... otras era bastante obvio, puesto que usaba manga larga en verano...

-Pobre...- suspiró Sanae, mirando al frente

-No lograba entenderla- dije –además, me daba mucha rabia que se hiciera daño... siempre la retaba, y terminábamos discutiendo...

-Hay gente así... que le hecha la culpa a los demás de sus desgracias

-Bueno... no sé... se supone que ahora está mejor, supongo que ya no lo hace... ¿tú lo harías?

-¿Qué¿cortarme?- asiento -¡ni loca, con lo cobarde que soy... con el sólo hecho de pensarlo, me da escalofríos

No puedo evitar reír por la cara que Sanae ponía

-¡Misaki!- Ishizaki viene corriendo hacia nosotros

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto

-¡Tú papá te busca!- dijo. Eso me extrañó un tanto...

-¿Por teléfono?

-¡No, porfiado, está aquí

-¿Qué?- de lo más extrañado me pongo de pie y voy a ver... en efecto, ahí estaba mi papá... y un poquito más allá, vi a Hikari junto a Ken (¿la tendré que ver durante todo el torneo, a cada momento?)

-¿Papá?- dije, acercando

-Hola, Taro

-Hola... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte...

-¿Si¿y para qué?- no es que le estuviera dando la cortada, pero insisto que era de lo más extraño que estuviera ahí

-Para encargarte a alguien- me dijo –anda comprando gaseosa

-¿Y quién es?

-Ella

Me doy vuelta, siguiendo la indicación de mi padre. Para mi gran sorpresa, Azumi Hayakawa se acercaba a nosotros. Sonreí, hacía cerca de tres años que no la veía

-¡Azumi?

La aludida miró (daba la impresión que se había perdido), y corrió hacia mi, abrazándome

-¡Taro¡mira nada más, estás muy alto!- me dijo

-Y tú muy linda- le respondí –pero¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Vine a verte, ingrato!- me dijo, separándose de mi y dándome unos golpes en el brazo -¡eres un chueco, Taro Misaki, cuesta un mundo que escribas una carta y, cuando lo haces, es la tontera más fome que ha visto uno en la vida!

-Ya...- no podía dejar de reírme, mientras ella continuaba dándome golpes –ya, Azumi, comprendí que estás enojada, perdóname¿si?

-No- me dijo, pareciendo molesta (aunque noté en sus ojos un dejo de diversión) –para compensarme todo lo de estos años, tendrás que ser de lo más considerado

-Está bien, si no hay de otra... ¿ya sabes dónde te quedarás?

-Sip, aunque debo ir a dejar las cosas

-Entonces, lo primero que haré es ir a dejarte... aunque tendrás que esperar un rato

-Ningún problema...

-Dame tú bolso, te lo llevo

-Gracias

-Chicos- dijo papá –yo ya me voy. Nos vemos

-Muchas gracias por todo, señor Misaki

-De nada, Azumi. Pásenla bien, y Taro, suerte en los partidos

-Gracias papá, y cuídate

Mi papá se fue, y nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías a Japón?

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa- respondió, sonriendo –pero como cuando llegué, ya no estabas, tú papá me trajo. Los vi jugar, las haces buena de capitán

-Si¿tú crees¿viste el juego completo?

-Ajá- respondió –me iba a acercar a ti pero te fuiste, luego te fuiste otra vez con esa chica que no deja de mirarte...

-¿Chica?- busco con la mirada y veo que se refiere a Hikari... aunque claro ahora ella desvió la mirada

-¿Le gustas?- preguntó -¿la conoces, quién es, cómo se lla...?

-¡Azumi, Azumi!- la corté, riéndome –ya, de a una pregunta, amiga...

-Bueno... ¿la conoces?

-Si... ella es Hikari...

-¿Ella!- Azumi me miró sorprendida y luego, sin disimulo, dio media vuelta y observó a Ohira

-¡Oye!- le dije, haciéndola que me mirara -¿podrías disimular un tantito?

-Claro- sonrió -¿por qué no me la presentas?

-Está enojada conmigo...

-¡Nah¿y por qué?

-Larga historia que no vale la pena... ven, acompáñame con mis amigos del equipo

-Bueno, como quieras...


	22. ¿Celos?

**Veintiuno. ¿Celos?**

-Oye Misaki¿no nos presentas a tú amiga?- escuché. Había olvidado que Sanae andaba conmigo...

-Ah, lo siento- dije, sonriendo –ella es una amiga de Francia, Hayakawa Azumi

-¿De Francia?

-Sí...

-Hola

-Ella es Nakazawa Sanae

Ambas se saludaron amablemente... uhs, en ese momento pensé que estaban juntas mis tres mejores amigas, una en cada época distinta, aunque claro, con una de ellas el sentimiento fue creciendo y creciendo...

-El entrenador dijo que quería hablar con todos- me dijo Sanae

-Ya¿nos acompañas, Azumi?- le pregunté a mi amiga

-Bueno

Comenzamos a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba el resto del equipo, en silencio

-Oye¿y cómo están los chicos?- le pregunté a Hayakawa

-Muy bien, te mandan muchos saludos- respondió

-¿Siguen jugando?

-Ya los conoces, no es necesario responderte eso- agregó ella –son igual de obsesivos que tú...-yo le sonreí, recordándolos, quizás con un poco de nostalgia –siempre dicen que les gustaría que volvieras a jugar con ellos

-¡Ja¿te imaginas?- me pareció divertida la idea –Michael y yo en un equipo profesional de Francia...

-Sí, y no te olvides de Pierre, Napo...

-¿Pierre¿qué monos pinta Pierre aquí?- pregunté... juro que lo hice porque me extrañó que lo conociera, no por otra cosa (no vayan a pensar mal)

-Pues... él también juega al fútbol¿no?- me dijo Azumi, pareciendo un tanto sorprendida... aunque sabía perfectamente que la situación le entretenía sobremanera

-Sí, pero... – no me dejó terminar

-Anda, Taro, no te pongas celoso, sólo somos amigos- me dijo. Sanae me miró con cara de "exijo una explicación"

-¿Qué cara¡yo no puse ninguna cara!- alegué... y era verdad, dentro de lo que recordaba.

Bueno, Azumi se largó a reír

-¡No te hagas!- me dijo, sonriendo –tenías una cara de tres metros...

-No, te equivocas- continué, evitando a Hayakawa, que me hacía cosquillas -¡ya córtala!

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Misaki?- continuó -¿qué nos juntemos con Pierre, acaso?

-¡Ya, calla!

Azumi es una de las pocas personas que me desespera en tiempo récord... lo peor de todo, es que sabe perfectamente las cosas que me molestan y, le encanta hacerme enojar...

-Uhhh... está celoso...- continuó, clavando su dedo en mi estómago

-Eres desesperante...- le dije, evitándola –si sigues así, te dejaré botada en Tokio

-¡No puedes, le prometiste a tú padre que me cuidarías- expresó, poniendo cara de niña buena

-¡Ni que fueras niña, sólo actúas así cuando te conviene...

-¡Por supuesto, no soy tonta...

Finalmente, Sanae terminó riéndose, seguramente de mi...

Llegamos con el equipo, mientras Azumi le decía a Nakazawa algo así como "me encanta hacerlo enojar"...

Bien, noté inmediatamente que las miradas se clavaron sobre mi amiga

-¿Quién es ella?- me preguntó Mamoru

-Una amiga. Se llama Hayakawa Azumi

Todos la saludaron, y me pareció que fueron demasiado amables con ella. No sólo yo lo noté, sino también las tres asistentes

-Son unos frescos- murmuraba Yukari... quizás estaba molesta... o celosa, jejeje

-¿De dónde se conocen?

-De Francia- respondió Azumi –nuestros padres eran amigos

-Ah... ¿y te viniste a vivir?- le preguntó Ryo

-Hum... no, sólo es por unos días

-Ahhh... lástima- murmuró, aunque todos lo escuchamos, y también Yukari. Nadie hizo comentario cuando le llegó un coscorrón en plena cabeza -¡Yukari¿por qué hiciste eso!

-¡Porque eres un fresco!- le gritó la otra -¡y concéntrate!

-¡Sí!- Ryo poco menos salió corriendo y comenzó a calentar. Todos nos reímos de él

-¿Y ustedes qué tanto se ríen!- nos gritó Kumi (¿comenté que ella también estaba molesta?) -¡a calentar todos!

Todos fueron al lado de Ryo, yo continuaba riéndome

-Para que veas- le comenté a mi amiga –en este equipo las mujeres llevan las riendas

-Genial- dijo mi amiga -¡arriba la supremacía femenina!

-Uh... invoqué a tú lado feminista...

-¿Qué clase de ejemplo da el capitán aquí hablando!- uh, ya me iba a llegar también a mi...

-Bueno, feliz continuaría hablando contigo, Azumi, pero llega la opresión...

Me alejé de mi amiga mientras ésta comenzaba a reír. Sanae continuó hablando con ella, y luego se les unieron Kumi y Yukari...

Sin querer, recordé las palabras de Hikaru y de Jun, sobre no presentarles mis amigas a Sanae ni a ninguna asistente... uh... ya veía la cara de Matsuyama diciéndome "te lo advertimos"

Sobretodo cuando vi que a ellas se acercaban las tres integrantes que faltaban: Yayoi, Yoshiko y Machiko... fueron las presentaciones

Se les había unido otra... si al final Azumi era igual que ellas, incluso peor, puesto que era un tanto feminista para sus cosas

Después de ganarle por un buen trecho a otro equipo, me acerqué a ellas

-Holas- dije

-Jugaron bien- me dijo Azumi –felicidades

-Gracias...- en eso, llegaron Matsuyama y Misugi. Les presenté a Azumi y, cuando Hikaru notó que se había hecho amiga de las otras, pasó por su cuello sus dedos, en señal de "estás muerto", Jun asentía. Suspiré. Era algo que tenía muy claro

-Oye, Taro¿me acompañas?- me preguntó animadamente Hayakawa. Acepté

Comenzamos a caminar...

-Oye¿y dónde vamos?

-En realidad, tú me llevarás al baño- dijo, sonriéndome

-Bueno...- caminamos unos momentos en silencio –¿y qué tal te cayeron las chicas?

-Uh, muy bien. Son muy divertidas

-Sí, como no...

-Ah¿sabes dónde hay un teléfono público?

-Sí... ¿a quién vas a llamar?- le pregunté, mirándola suspicaz

-Uh¿sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato?

-¿Si¿y tú sabías que el gusto lo revivió?- le pregunté –acá es... te espero

-Yap

Azumi entró y me senté en el pasto que estaba cerca de ahí y... el sólo hecho de ver a Hikari pasar sola por ahí hizo que me pusiera de pie en tiempo récord

-¡Hikari!- la llamé, se detuvo

-¿Y tú?- me dijo -¿no que me habías dicho que no te buscara más?- me preguntó

-Eh...- para ser sincero, no se que responderle. Tiene razón, pero lo malo es que había olvidado ese incidente –bueno, entonces me voy...

-¿Por qué haces esto?- me preguntó antes que me fuera. La miré extrañado, no entendía a que se refería...

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas, Misaki, te conozco

-De verdad no te entiendo

-¿Quién es esa chica?

-¿Azumi?

-No se como se llama, y poco me importa. Pero se nota que es como lapa¿no?. No se te ha despegado un minuto

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?- le pregunté, encogiéndome de hombros. La sonrisa que después se formó en mi rostro era de burla -¿acaso estás celosa?

-¡No digas estupideces!- no se si lo roja que se puso fue de vergüenza o de rabia... sinceramente, me hubiera gustado que fuera la primera opción la correcta, pero conozco a mi amiga, sé que de rabia se puso así

-¿Entonces con qué moral me reclamas, Ohira?- le dije, calmadamente y algo burlón –nosotros nunca fuimos nada, y menos ahora

-No estoy dispuesta a perder el tiempo contigo

-Ah¿con que ahora pierdes el tiempo conmigo, eh?. Antes no pensabas así, Hikari, sí que has cambiado en este tiempo

-Córtala con tus ironías, Taro. Habría deseado que nuestro reencuentro hubiera sido mucho más agradable

-No fui yo el que lo hizo así, Hikari- le dije. Ya estábamos comenzando a discutir otra vez

-¿Entonces me hechas la culpa?

-¡Claro que no, pero sí que ayudaste a que fuera un desastre

-¡No has cambiado nada, me sigues echando la culpa de todo, Misaki!- me gritó

-¡Ya, Hikari, no te hagas la víctima, que no te viene!- la corto, ya aburrido de su actitud –bien sabes que muchas de las cosas desagradables las logras con tú actitud. No entiendo porque estás así conmigo¿qué fue lo que te pasó todo este tiempo, tú no eras así...

Ohira me miraba en silencio

-¿Y cómo quieres que sea?

Me quedé en silencio yo ahora...

-Hablemos- le pedí –por favor, hablemos otra vez...

-Taro, yo...

-Hikari, por favor. Hazlo por lo que tuvimos hace un tiempo, los buenos amigos que llegamos a ser

Noté que dudaba, pero terminó sonriendo

-Está bien... pero tendrá que ser en otro momento

-¿Eh?

-Sí... tú amiga te espera y a mi me espera Ken... nos vemos, Taro

-Adiós...

Vi como se alejaba y noté que a mi lado se ponía Azumi

-¿Cuánto escuchaste, copuchenta?- le pregunté, mirándola

-Lo justo y necesario para darme cuenta que es un tanto difícil de tratar

-¿Un tanto?- dije, riendo un poco –Hikari es la persona más difícil que he conocido en mi vida... y sí que he conocido a mucha gente- agregué, y la tomé del hombro, comenzando a caminar -¿y al final a quién vas a llamar?

-Mmm... olvídate que te contaré, Misaki

-Nah, no puedes ser así...

-Es P-R-I-V-A-D-O

-Nah, qué privado ni que nada... ya verás que, de una u otra forma, terminaré por enterarme

Ella terminó por sonreír


	23. Amenazas

**Veintidós. Amenazas**

Bien, dicen que al final todo se descubre... y sí que lo hice, jejeje

Por mera casualidad, me enteré que la "misteriosa llamada" que Azumi iba a hacer, no era a otro que mi querido archirribal Pierre Alcide...

Caminábamos hacia mi próximo juego con los chicos, mi amiga Hayakawa incluida (que, se llevó muy bien con todos desde el primer momento)

-Oye Sanae¿tienes vuelto?- le pregunté, de hace unos días que le debía dinero a mi amiga

-Nop, no tengo. ¡Y no te preocupes tanto, después me pagas- me dijo, o más parecía reprimenda

-Prefiero hacerlo ahora- respondí -¿tienes tú cambio, Azumi?

-Si, espérame un momento

Hayakawa sacó de su mochila su billetera y, al abrirla, una foto me llamó la atención

-¿Y ésta?- le pregunté, quitándole la ya dicha billetera de las manos. Una vez en las mías, la vi con más detalle. En efecto, era quien yo creía que era: Pierre Alcide, que salía a su lado muy pegadito a ella... demasiado pegadito a ella

-¡Taro dame eso!- me gritó, intentando quitarme a mi la billetera, pero como soy más alto que ella, podía evitarla de una manera relativamente fácil

-¡Hey¡¿qué hace Pierre aquí!- le pregunté. Los demás me miraron sin comprender, puesto que lo dije en francés (mejor que quedara entre ambos, nada más) -¡no me digas que te gusta el desabrido de Alcide?- agregué, con tono como si fuera la peor elección de su vida

-¿Cómo que desabrido¡¡Pierre no es ningún desabrido!- me dijo, mientras seguía con sus intentos de arrebatarme la billetera

-¿Qué no¡por favor, Azumi, mírale su cabello rubio!; más en cima¿a quién se le ocurre ponerse una rosa en la boca?

-Ah, pero sí que te gusta jugar con él¿no?

-No viene al caso, puesto que yo sólo juego, no salgo con él- dije, con desdén –apuesto a que era a él a quien ibas a llamar el otro día

-¿Eso qué te importa¡¡¡dámela!- Azumi continuaba con su lucha por cogerla, pero yo no se la entregaría tan fácil...

-No seas malo, Misaki- me dijo Sanae

-A ella le encanta molestarme, pero cuando la molesto ni gracia le hace- dije, y con razón. Con estas palabras, ella dejó de insistir -¿tan luego te rindes, Hayakawa?- le alegué, sonriendo de manera burlona

-¡Ugh¡eres lo peor, Misaki!- me dijo, molesta. Me largué a reír

-Ya, no te enojes- le pedí

-¡No me hables!- me dijo –si va a ser para molestarme, no gastes saliva...

-Ya, no te enojes, toma- le entregué la billetera y ella, aún molesta, la recibió -¿vas a cambiarme?

-Sí... aunque no debería

-Ya... ¿qué no te das cuenta que lo hago por ti?- le dije

-¿Por mi?- me preguntó, sin entender mis palabras

-¡Por ti, por supuesto, de verdad me preocupa lo que el desabrido de Alcide pueda hacerte...

-¡Pierre no es ningún desabrido!- gritó, y en japonés. Todos la miraron y se puso roja

-Tú misma te delataste, Hayakawa...- le dije, tranquilamente, me miró horrible

-Una palabra más sobre Pierre y la pagarás...

-¿Qué¿me amenazas?. ¡No seas injusta!

-Ya, cállate...

-Pero...

-Ya, Misaki, déjala- intervino Sanae, algo divertida

-Bueno, como quieran... aunque...

-¡Cállate!- me gritaron a la vez Hayakawa y Sanae

Con el cambio de Azumi logré pagarle a Sanae

Con los chicos caminamos hacia el estadio en que se llevaría a cabo el próximo juego y, a la distancia, pude distinguir a Hikari junto a Wakashimazu... no pude evitarlo, mi mirada se clavó en ellos por varios momentos

-No deberías torturarte- me dijo Sanae, mirando hacia el mismo lado

-¿Torturarme¿no crees que estás exagerando un tanto?- le dije, sonriendo

-Para mi esto te hace mal, y si eres masoquista seguirás persiguiéndola y pensando en ella...

-Te juro que si podría, me olvidaría de ella...- murmuré. Y era verdad, en parte, SÓLO en parte

-¿Y por qué no lo intentas?

-Quizás porque ya me rendí que lo haría...

-Eres muy chico aún para hablar de esa forma, Misaki. Además, ella no es la perfección en persona como para que están taaaan enamorado de ella...

-Tsubasa tampoco lo es y mírate como estás

-Es distinto... empezando, Tsubasa no me hace daño...

-En caso que le gustara otra chica, sí...- indiqué, pero no me hizo caso

-Y, él ya me dijo que me quería, antes de irse a Brasil

-Hikari también me dijo que me quería, antes de irme a Francia, y mira como están las cosas...

-Hum... con tus palabras dejaré de creer en Tsubasa- me dijo, yo sonreí -¿Ves, me estás lavando el cerebro- continuó, sonriendo divertida –además, capitán, no debería estar pensando en ella ahora, concéntrese en su próximo partido, que empezará dentro de un rato...

-Bien dicho, asistente, tiene toda la razón...

Continuamos nuestro camino, notando que Azumi se llevaba extremadamente bien con los chicos...

-¿Vamos a calentar?- les dije, todos aceptaron

-¡Misaki!

Me detuve, igual mis amigos. Me volví y vi a Ken Wakashimazu caminando hacia mi... mirando su cara me daba la impresión que habrían algunos problemas...

-Uh¿y ahora qué le hiciste?- me preguntó Azumi, poniéndose a mi lado

-¿Wakashimazu?- dije, adelantándome unos pasos e ignorando las palabras de mi amiga -¿qué tal?

-¿Qué le dijiste a Hikari?- me reclamó, una vez que estuvo frente mío. Fruncí el cejo, extrañado.

¿Qué fue lo que le dije?...

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté –no hablo con ella desde ayer...

-¡No te pases de listo, Misaki!- me gritó -¡no quiero volver a verte cerca de Hikari, o si no...!

-¡O si no qué?- lo interrumpí –tú no eres quien para prohibirme que la vea o hable con ella, es decisión de Hikari si quiere que o no estar conmigo, no tienes porque meterte- le dije, molesto

-Soy su novio...

-Y yo soy amigo de ella desde los once años, Wakashimazu... apuesto que se más cosas de ella que tú- le dije, sonriendo –aún así, no eres ni su padre para mandarla

-¡Cállate!

-¡No¡Hikari es amiga mía y ahora que la volví a ver no dejaré de frecuentarla sólo porque a ti te place!. Además¿no se te ocurre que pueden ser tus celos las que la tiene así, extraña, como tú dices?

-¡Cállate!

Me agarró de la camiseta y noté que varios de mis compañeros se adelantaban unos pasos. Me quedé quieto, esperando que él diera el siguiente paso (algo así de "dame un motivo y me desquito contigo", pero no se que tanto podría haberme desquitado, siendo que Ken es karateka). Sonreí

-¡Ya te lo advertí, Misaki!- me gritó, empujándome. Caí al suelo y Sanae y Azumi se agacharon junto a mi

-¡Si tanto te molesta, dile a tú novia que no se acerque a Taro!- le gritó molesta Hayakawa

-¡Eso!- la apoyó Sanae –no hay que estar ciego para darse cuenta que ella es la que busca a Misaki, Wakashimazu, quizás hablaste con la persona equivocada

Ken nos miró unos momentos y se fue, más furioso que cuando había llegado...

-¡Idiota¿quién diablos se cree!- alegaban mis amigos mientras me ponía de pie

-¿Por qué dijeron eso?- les pregunté a las chicas

-Porque es la verdad- se adelantó Sanae


	24. Ultima Oportunidad

**Veintitrés: Última oportunidad**

Dicen que la tercera es la vencida... ¿podrá ser así en este caso?

En el silencio de la noche no puedo evitar pensar que mañana ya es la última oportunidad de demostrarme a mi mismo que de verdad no soy un perdedor... y, para que engañarme, demostrárselo a los demás

-

Hikari fue a buscarme como dos horas antes que comenzara el partido (que era por la tarde)

Me encontraba con los chicos, conversando animadamente, intentando olvidar la terrible presión que sentía de ganar el partido sí o sí... en eso, Azumi se puso de pie y me miró

-¿Me acompañas?- me preguntó

-¿Dónde?

-A comprar...

Los dos nos alejamos. Agradecí que los chicos dejaran de molestarme con ella, aunque la razón sea porque se dieron cuenta que a mi me gustaba Hikari...

-Cambia esa carita... pareciera que están a punto de sentenciarte a muerte

-No, para nada, estoy de lo más tranquilo- dije, aunque sabía que, en parte, era mentira

-Vamos, conmigo no tienes porque aparentar...

-Te digo que estoy bien...

Se compró unas cosas para comer y comenzamos a caminar donde estaba concentrado el resto del equipo...

-¡Taro!

Y ahí estaba, de pie, esperándome

-Hikari...

-¿Hablemos ahora?- me preguntó. Algo indeciso miré a Azumi y ésta se encogió de hombros.

Sabía que yo deseaba hablar con Ohira

-¿Desde cuándo debes pedir permiso?- me preguntó Hikari, entre molesta, impaciente...

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, Hikari, Taro no es maleducado, como tú- le respondió Hayakawa, secamente –iré con tus amigos, Taro, después nos vemos

Y se fue, cuando pasó al lado de Ohira, algo se dijeron, pero que no pude captar...

-¿Qué se dijeron?- le pregunté a Hikari, ésta se encogió de hombros

-Nada... ¿quieres que hablemos aquí?

-No...

Comenzamos a caminar, en silencio...

-¿Sigues con tú mamá?- me preguntó

-No- respondí –cuando estaba en Francia por el torneo, mi papá fue a buscarme

-¿En serio?

-Sip, pasé con él un tiempo allá y luego volvimos a Japón. Ahora estamos en Shizuoka

-Ah, que bien. ¿Y te has comunicado con tú madre?

-No, casi nada...- respondí, en un murmullo. Para ser sincero, no tenía deseos de hablar sobre el tema, me hacía sentir pésimo

-Ah... ¿y dónde conociste a la simpática?- me preguntó, hablando irónicamente

-¿Simpática¿hablas de Azumi?- le pregunté, aunque sabía perfectamente que así era

-Pues sí...

-La conocí en Francia- respondí –nuestros padres son muy amigos, y nosotros también, ella me ha ayudado mucho...

¿Qué fue esa pequeña expresión que mostraron los ojos de Hikari al escuchar mis palabras?... ¿molestia?... ¿lo habrá hecho de verdad o sólo lo estaré imaginando?

El silencio continuó... yo tenía una pequeña lucha interna si sobre hacerle una pregunta o no... al final, la hice

-¿Cómo conociste a Ken?

Me miró unos momentos, antes de contestar

-Bueno... la señora Matsumoto, la que me dio trabajo, tenía una hija, Kaori... una tarde nos pusimos a hablar y le conté un poco de mi; se interesó mucho en mis calificaciones y me dijo que si pasaba un examen de admisión con buen nivel, podría conseguirme una beca para estudiar en el Colegio Superior... ¡hasta la universidad, Taro, cubría todo!. Nunca me esforcé tanto en el estudio y logré entrar... ahí conocí a Ken, me gustaba ver jugar al equipo de fútbol, me acordaba de ti

Sonreí, nos sentamos en una banquita

-Después que volví de Francia te busqué mucho- le dije –nunca pensé verte aquí

-Ken insistió mucho para que viniera, aunque... –dudó, esperé unos momentos a que continuara hablando

-¿Aunque?

-Taro, yo...

Nos quedamos en silencio; creo que los dos comprendimos que no podíamos evadir el tema que habíamos aplazado tanto

-¿Lo quieres?- le pregunté, me miró

-¿Qué si quiero a Ken?- asentí, ella sonrió –sí, lo quiero bastante...

-¿Y alguna vez me quisiste a mi?- silencio... ¿fue correcta la manera en que le pregunté la duda que tenía desde que me había reencontrado con ella? -¿Hikari?

-Por supuesto que te quise...- respondió en un murmullo y con la vista clavada en el suelo

-¿Cómo a Ken?

-Taro...

-Vamos Hikari, es una duda que tenía de hace días- le dije, y sonreí... supongo que mi sonrisa fue triste, porque así me sentía –no se que tan en serio fueron mis palabras para ti, pero yo las sentía de verdad... siempre te he querido, Hikari, lo sigo haciendo... ¿por qué crees que te he buscado tanto? Durante todos estos años he tenido la esperanza de reencontrarnos y continuar lo que dejamos pendiente hace años...

Silencio de su parte, no le logro ver la cara y menos los ojos, puesto que le tapa su cabello

-... pero- continúo –por como han ocurrido las cosas, no puedo evitar pensar que, quizás, no le tomaste tanta importancia como yo...

-¡No digas eso!- exclamó inmediatamente, mirándome con los ojos llorosos –tú sabes que yo...

-¿Qué cosa?- le dije, pero no me respondió -¿ves Hikari, no eres capaz de poner tus ideas en orden. ¿Cómo quieres que te crea que quieres a Ken, si en tus ojos veo otra cosa? (NOTA: ustedes saben que odio la cursilería, pero ponerle un poquito de vez en cuando, no tiene nada de malo XD)

Estoy completamente consciente que con mis palabras las estoy embarrando cada vez más, pero ya no podía quedarme callado

-Tú no puedes saberlo...

-¿Entonces por qué te pones celosa de Azumi?

-¡No son celos!- me gritó –además, tú te pones de la misma manera cuando estoy con Ken

-No lo niego- dije, con seguridad –lo admito: odio que estés cerca de él. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé, porque tengo claro lo que siento por ti, y sé que tú también lo sabes

-¡Ya basta de que digas tonteras!- gritó

-¿Entonces lo que siento por ti son tonteras?

-¡No dije eso!

-... ¿Quién te entiende, Hikari?- le dije –de verdad no logro hacerlo

-Taro¿es que no lo vez?- me dijo – cuando me fui dejé atrás mi pasado¡todo lo que era parte de él!

No puedo explicar lo que sentí al escucharla... quizás eso de la "puñalada" en el pecho no está tan lejos de la verdad

-¿Cómo... cómo puedes decir eso?- le dije, con un hilo de voz

-¡Es la verdad¡empecé una nueva vida!. Ahora estoy muy bien¿y sabes cómo lo logré, sacando todo lo que me recordaba mi pasado, todo lo que me recuerda lo que viví con mi padre¡Todo, incluyéndote a ti, Taro Misaki –comenzó a llorar, y yo hacía lo posible para no demostrar cuánto me dolían sus palabras –estaba muy bien, muy bien¡pero tenías que volver tú¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento¡tú me haces sentir pésimo con tus palabras, porque sé que tienes razón!

-¡Ya basta, Hikari!- le grité; en esos momentos sentía que ya no podía más... tenía deseos de olvidarme que ella existía -¿Por qué me haces esto¿por qué eres tan mala¡siempre que puedes vienes y me gritas cuanta cosa se te ocurre, ya estoy harto de todo esto. ¡Si te he buscado todo este tiempo, es porque de verdad me importas¿qué no lo puedes ver!

-¡Yo no te quiero ver, me haces mal!

-¡Por qué dices eso¡desde que te conozco he intentado ayudarte, he estado contigo, en todo lo que has necesitado!- era imposible... las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer de mis ojos, estaba sumamente cansado -¿Sabes qué, yo también tengo paciencia, me cansé de ti. También tengo deseos de empezar de nuevo, igual que tú... Hikari, también lamento haberte conocido, porque me doy cuenta que no eres más que una egoísta, no te importa nada ni nadie...

-Taro...

-¡Es la verdad¿has pensado en tú madre, pensaste en mi?. ¡Sí, puede que hayas sido víctima de tú padre, pero que yo recuerde, nunca hiciste mucho para cambiar las cosas!

-¡Yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti!- me gritó -¿Y sabes qué¡ya estoy harta de todos, en especial de ti!. ¡Te crees tan perfecto que puedes venir y sermonearme cuando quieras¡olvídate!

No se quien de los dos estaba sufriendo más... no se cual de los dos se había herido más...

Levanté la vista, y no muy lejos de ahí, vi a los jugadores del Toho. Me importó un bledo la cara que Ken tenía...

-Te espera tú novio- dije, y me fui

Al pasar al lado de Wakashimazu, no lo miré

¿Quién de los dos es más estúpido?...

-¿Qué te pasó?- me preguntó Azumi, al verme

-Nada- le respondí escuetamente... sentía que si decía más palabras, las lágrimas terminarían por ganarme...

¿Es que todo terminará aquí?


	25. La Carta

**Veinticuatro. La carta**

Pitazo final...

No puedo creerlo... creo que hoy si toqué fondo...

Primero, alejé definitivamente de mi a una de las personas que más he amado, diciéndole cosas que, a pesar de ser verdad, quizás debí callar

Segundo... ¿por qué siento que necesito un abrazo de mi mamá?... quiero verla, escucharla, que me ayude a sentir mejor. También, que me perdone por todo el daño que le he hecho estos años, en que no pensé que ella también sufría debido a mi propio dolor

Tercero... soy un fracaso

Lo que siento ahora es una mezcla de frustración, dolor, arrepentimiento, rabia... es en este momento en que quisiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por un buen tiempo

Miro a mi alrededor, y veo a Kojiro... esa sonrisa que muestran sus labios logra que me sienta peor (si es que se puede... cosa que veo un poco difícil). Y que decir la cara que tenía Ken...

Sí... definitivamente sería feliz si pudiera cerrar los ojos y despertar la próxima semana

-¿Misaki?

Ryo se acercó a mi caminando, y me sonrió

-No te preocupes, amigo- dijo, suavemente –el segundo lugar no es...

-Tú no entiendes¿cierto, Ryo?- lo interrumpí, sin mirarlo siquiera –no es cuestión de sacar un lugar o no... este torneo era para demostrarme algo, que lamentablemente me duele mucho darme cuenta...

-¿A qué te refieres, Misaki?- me preguntó¿noté preocupación en su voz?

-¿Qué no lo ves, Ishizaki, nunca fui el gran jugador que todos pensaron- le respondí, mirándolo –me estimaron demasiado, y el costalazo fue duro...

Di media vuelta, sin importarme la cara que Ryo ponía ante mis palabras

-Felicidades, Kojiro

-Buen juego, Misaki

Lo mismo de los otros años, nos dimos la mano... hasta esto se ha convertido en una estúpida rutina. Me senté en la banca y tomé algo de agua

-¡Taro!- busqué a la dueña de la voz, y la encontré corriendo hacia mi, algo rápido –jugaron bien...

-Pero no fue suficiente- respondí, mirando al suelo –siento que les fallé a todos, Azumi, a todos los que tenían confianza en mi

-Tú sólo no eres el equipo, Taro...

-Ya, no empieces tú también con ese discurso, Sanae me tiene cansado ya...

-Entonces deberías hacernos caso- continuó "regañándome" –ah, a lo que venía- me entregó un sobre –te lo manda Hikari

-¿Hikari¿y cuándo?- le pregunté, recibiéndolo

-Cuando entraba a ver el juego. Hikari se acercó a mi y con esa simpatía que tanto la caracteriza me dijo: "¿eres capaz de cumplir una promesa?", cuando le dije que sí me entregó el sobre, dándome la única indicación que te la entregara una vez que el juego haya terminado

Extrañado, y con un pésimo presentimiento, abrí el sobre...

Realmente, no se como comenzar esto, Taro... me siento tan mal de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros...

_Recuerdo aquella vez que me dijiste que yo era tú luz en el camino, debido al significado de mi nombre. ¿Recuerdas ese día, habíamos salido a una feria y los dos comíamos sentados en una banca algodón de azúcar... esa tarde, no fui capaz de decírtelo, pero estás equivocado. _

_Tú eres mi luz, Taro, siempre lo fuiste. Después que te conocí cambió todo en mi vida; ¡no me importaba que mi papá me golpeara por cualquier motivo, si sabía que después te tendría a ti a mi lado, dándome palabras de ánimo, abrazándome..._

_No tienes idea de cuánto habría dado por estar contigo todo este tiempo, de haber tenido tus palabras durante los tiempos difíciles. Habría dejado hasta esa beca por estar al lado tuyo_

_Te debo tanto, Taro, y la única forma que te pago es haciéndote daño. Perdóname, por favor_

_A Ken lo conocí, tal como te dije, cuando iba a ver los entrenamientos de fútbol... recordaba esos entrenamientos que les hacías a los inútiles de la escuela. Viéndolos a ellos te podía ver a ti. _

_¿Sabes, en casa tengo los partidos del torneo de Francia, los vi todos, y no sabes cuánta porra te echaba_

_Hubo un momento en que me volví a sentir desesperada. ¡Te necesitaba tanto, de verdad!... Ahí entró Ken... admito que me costó muchísimo aceptarlo, él ha tenido tanta paciencia conmigo como tú..._

_Taro, a Ken lo quiero mucho, de verdad. Ha sido mi apoyo durante este tiempo, me ayudó a confiar en los demás, me enseñó mucho... pero nunca ha logrado lo que tú hiciste por mi, lo que tú me ayudaste... y él se da cuenta de todo_

_Él sabe que hay muchas cosas que le oculto; cada vez que el tema sale lo evado como puedo. _

_También sabe que hay alguien muy especial en mi vida... ese eres tú_

_Perdóname, Taro, por favor. Te he hecho tanto daño que me siento pésimo... tú sólo me has ayudado este tiempo_

_Es verdad, soy mala... soy lo peor de este mundo. Eres una persona tan hermosa, Taro, y tienes que aguantarme..._

_¿Por qué hago esto, no lo sé... es una costumbre para mi, al parecer, alejar de mi a la gente que amo..._

_Me duele ver que tienes razón en eso que yo también soy culpable de la mala relación con mi padre... es verdad, nunca intenté hablar con él, al contrario, mi rencor impedía cualquier tipo de diálogo. Lástima... quizás si hubiera empezado yo pidiendo disculpas, la cosa entre ambos sería distinta_

_¿Te has fijado que siempre tienes razón, en todo_

_Creo que lo mejor es terminar con todo y dejar de hacerle daño a los demás... ¿no es mejor así?_

_... Te amo, Taro Misaki, y te deseo lo mejor... olvídate de esta estúpida que lo único que hace es causarte daño, quiera o no_

_Recuerda siempre que, tus ojos y tú sonrisa estarán sobre mi alma..._

_Ohira Hikari_

Me cuesta reaccionar por unos momentos

-Taro¿estás bien?

¿Acaso Hikari pensaba hacer lo que decía la carta?

Siento que todo se tambalea, por unos momentos, mi mente se queda por completo en blanco

-Hikari...

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?- me preguntó Azumi -¿qué dice la carta?

¿Qué podía hacer?

-Azumi¿hace cuánto te entregó la carta?

-Eh... como diez minutos antes que comenzara el partido

Tarde

Tengo miedo que sea tarde, miedo de perder a Hikari, a la triste Ohira que me alegra mi alma... a mi Luz


	26. Límites

**Veinticinco. Límites**

Que recuerde, nunca en mi vida he sentido tanta angustia

¿Acaso será tarde antes que llegue con Hikari?

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de perderla. ¡Sigue siendo tan egoísta como siempre, ella se irá y le importa un bledo lo que sentimos los que nos quedamos...

Mientras corro siento que me demoro un mundo en llegar hasta donde estaban hospedados los jugadores del Toho... bueno, al llegar ahí entro rápidamente. Noto que están reunidos en una sala (celebrando, lo más seguro)

Me detengo en el umbral de la puerta y echo una mirada a todos, recuperando el aire. Todos me miran algo sorprendidos

-¡Qué haces aquí, Misaki?- me gritó Ken, poniéndose de pie

Prácticamente lo ignoré y, con mayor temor aún, noto que Hikari no está con ellos. Sigo mi camino hacia el cuarto en que se estaba quedando (por esas cosas de la vida, me había dicho en que lugar se quedaba)

-¡Hikari, abre!- gritaba, golpeando e intentando forzar la puerta... ¿es que no llegué a tiempo?

De pronto, siento que me quitan y, sin darme cuenta, choco fuertemente contra la pared contraria... había sido Wakashimazu

Todos los jugadores del Toho estaban ahí... y algunos otros curiosos

Sin importarme nada, insistí nuevamente en llegar a la puerta, pero las mismas manos hicieron que volviera a retroceder

-¡Vete de aquí, Misaki!- me gritó

-¡No me iré sin hablar con Hikari!

-¡Qué no entiendes que no quiere verte, ella misma lo dijo¡no dejaré que te acerques a ella nuevamente!

-¡Tú no sabes nada!- le grité -¡no entiendes, así que no te metas!

Parecía que Wakashimazu quería golpearme y desquitarse de todos los problemas que ha tenido con Hikari... quizás por mi causa...

Lo peor de todo¡es que no podía perder tiempo!

Me adelanté nuevamente y, sin reaccionar siquiera, recibo un golpe en el estómago, que me deja sin aire unos momentos. De dolor, me veo obligado a hincarme en el suelo

-¡Taro!- escuché gritar a Azumi

Pero eso no iba a vencerme. Nuevamente me puse de pie

-No quiero golpearte más aún, Misaki- me dijo Wakashimazu, poniéndose en guardia frente a la puerta del cuarto en que estaba Hikari

Desesperado, sabía perfectamente que mis posibilidades de ganarle a Wakashimazu eran prácticamente nulas... ¿qué podía hacer?

-Por favor, Ken...- comencé –por favor, entiende que Hikari va a cometer una locura si la dejamos sola más tiempo...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La conozco, cuando está mal es capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez para sentirse mejor...

Lo noté, bajó la guardia. Rápidamente me acerqué a él y, de un empujón, lo mandé sobre Kojiro

Forcé la puerta sin importarme el dolor que me causaba golpearla con mi hombro. Se abrió

Busqué desesperado y la vi sobre la cama, parecía que sólo dormía

Corrí hacia ella. Estaba pálida

-Hikari- la moví en repetidas ocasiones -¡Hikari!

¿Qué diablos ocurría, no tenía cortes, ni nada... pero sabía que estaba mal, lo podía notar

-¡Una ambulancia!- escuché que Azumi decía, llegando a mi lado -¡una ambulancia, rápido!- gritó –está intoxicada

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté, angustiado

-Al lado de la cama hay un frasco de remedios- respondió, se veía muy nerviosa

Ken se acercó a nosotros, mientras cambiaba a Hikari de posición

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó Azumi

-Debe vomitar- respondí. No se me ocurría otra cosa, por el momento

Pero Wakashimazu no me dejó, con un empujón me dejó en el suelo...

-¡Déjala¡todo esto es tú culpa, Misaki!

Esas palabras hacen que me quede quieto...

Sí, es mi culpa. Miles de cosas pasan por mi cabeza sin evitarlo, todas las cosas que he hecho mal

-¡No digas estupideces!- escuché decir a Azumi -¡Taro no tiene la culpa que ella sea una cobarde!

Mi culpa... si no le hubiera dicho eso... quizás yo también le haga mal. Siempre le estoy criticando todo, pero... yo la quiero¿cómo puedo hacerle daño a alguien que quiero tanto?

Llegaron los de la ambulancia, subieron a Hikari en una camilla y se la llevaron... todos miraban.

Me puse rápidamente de pie y llegué cuando la estaban subiendo a la ambulancia

-¿Puedo ir?- le pregunté

-¿Qué es de ella?

-Su hermano- ¿pueden creerme que ni me arrugué para mentir de esa manera?

-Bien, sube...

-Gracias

Ignoré las caras de Wakashimazu y la de los demás chicos y subí

Estaba mal, lo sabía... ¿habría alguna manera que se pusiera bien, no podría soportar si algo le ocurría, menos en estas circunstancias

¿De verdad seré el culpable de que Hikari se haya hecho eso?

Ohira, no te puedes morir... ¡no me puedes dejar así!

Llegamos al hospital y me hicieron esperar en el pasillo... que terrible espera, en serio

Me senté a esperar... y, luego, escuché que llegaban algunos de mis amigos

-¡Taro!- levanto la vista y veo que Sanae, Azumi, Mamoru, Ryo y Yukari se acercan a mi. Las dos primeras se sentaron a un lado cada una

-¿Cómo está?- me preguntó Hayakawa

-No lo sé... no han salido aún

-¿Y tú, cómo te sientes?- esta vez fue Sanae la que preguntó. Me encogí de hombros, sin quitar mi mirada del suelo –Debes estar tranquilo...

-¿Y cómo, Sanae?- le pregunté –ella hizo esto por lo que le dije antes del partido...

-¡Espera, Misaki!- me interrumpió Azumi -¡no permitiré que te eches la culpa!

-Es que...

Creo que esto fue lo que me sobrepasó... estaba, no sé... no podía pensar bien. Escondí la cara entre mis manos, aunque no duré mucho así, porque Azumi me abrazó... me apoyé en su hombro

-Ya... todo estará bien- me susurró

-No sé, Azumi- le dije –siento que ya no puedo más

-Tranquilo...- me dijo... su abrazo era tan cálido –verás como esa tonta se pondrá bien...

-No es sólo por eso, Azumi...

-¿Entonces?

-He... he estado pensando mucho en mi mamá, he sido tan malo con ella

-¿Malo?

-Sí, malo... fui tan cruel con ella cuando era niño

-Eras sólo un niño, no debes culparte

-¡Esa no es justificación!

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- me gritó, esta vez me obligó a mirarla a los ojos -¡Tú también estabas sufriendo Taro¡deja de torturarte!. Piensa un poco en ti, por favor. No debes echarte la culpa por todo lo que le ocurre a los demás. Lo que Hikari hizo fue su decisión, independiente si se sentía mal por tus palabras

No le respondí¿qué podía decirle?. Sólo me limité a abrazarla, me sentía mucho mejor en sus brazos...


	27. Encuentro Indeseado

**Veintiséis. Reencuentro indeseado**

Creo que estaba anocheciendo ya...

Mis amigos (grandes amigos) no se movieron de mi lado en toda la tarde...

Estaba sentado apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de Azumi, ella tenía mis manos tomadas...

-¿Tienes hambre?- me preguntó

-No...

-Vas a comer igual, Misaki- escuché y, frente a mi estaban Ryo y Mamoru, con un sándwich, bebida y otras cuantas cosas

-Ehh...

-Ellos tienen razón, Misaki- dijo Sanae –no has comido nada desde el desayuno, casi...

Agradecí el gesto de mis amigos con una sonrisa. Sabía que de una u otra manera me obligarían a comer, así que recibí lo que me dieron

Mientras comía, vi cerca de nosotros a Ken y a otros jugadores del Toho... bueno, no tengo idea a qué hora llegaron al hospital y, en realidad, poco me importaba

No nos habían querido decir mucho acerca del estado de Hikari; a pesar que supuestamente yo era su hermano...

Bien, en eso estábamos, cuando...

-¿Hermano¿qué hermano?

Esa voz la reconocí inmediatamente, y comencé a deslizarme en el asiento... no quería más problemas, pero lamentablemente, era imposible que la tierra se abriera en esos momentos para desaparecer de ahí

-¿Qué tienes, Misaki?- me preguntó Sanae, extrañada

Y... terminé pensando que ya no podía escaparme. Alguna vez tenía que enfrentar todo lo que le dije cierto día por teléfono cuando estaba en París... lamentablemente, era un pésimo momento para hacerlo

-¿Taro?- me preguntó Azumi

-El padre de Hikari...- murmuré

-Au...- murmuró. Ella sabía, al igual que Sanae, los problemas que tenía con él

-¿Seguro?- escuché que le decían –él dijo que era su hermano...

Bebí de un solo sorbo la bebida que me quedaba en la botella... mi sentencia estaba firmada, ya no había vuelta que darle

Respiré hondo y me senté derecho

-Sí... de echo, está sentado ahí

Demonios...

Tuve deseos de enterrarme

Bueno, estaba ahí... a enfrentar se ha dicho

Levanté mi mirada y vi que Ohira me miraba. Intenté no hacer ninguna expresión con mi rostro... pero creo que se formó una pequeña sonrisa en mi boca

-Azumi...

-Dime

-Mándame flores a mi funeral

-¿Eh?

Antes de poder responderle, tenía al señor Ohira frente a mi...

-Misaki- me dijo

-Buenas... ¿noches?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó... noté perfectamente la rabia contenida que tenía

-Quiero saber cómo está Hikari- respondí, mirándolo de frente

-¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!

-No creo... Hikari es amiga mía- dije... creo que me mostraba demasiado tranquilo para la circunstancia en que me encontraba

-¡Vete de aquí!

-No

No me di cuenta cuando me agarró de la polera e hizo que me golpeara en la pared contraria... quedé algo aturdido por el golpe

-Aléjate de ella, Misaki

-No...- respondí –yo nunca le hice tanto daño como usted...- si que me tenía rabia... de pronto noté que me estaba costando mucho respirar

Podía escuchar a mi alrededor mucho alboroto, pero no entendía bien que estaba ocurriendo porque a cada momento perdía más el conocimiento... con esto, el padre de Hikari me cobró todas...

Hasta que por fin me soltó y caí de rodillas al suelo, intentando recuperar el aire. No se que fue lo que hizo que me soltara, pero les doy las gracias. Me puse de pie como pude y, antes de decir cualquier cosa, un golpe en la boca del estómago me dejó sin aire y, lo último que vi, fue el puño del padre de Hikari en mi cara

-

Desperté y me vi en el suelo, intenté sentarme

-No, quédate en el suelo- me dijo Azumi, que estaba a mi lado

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté, aún aturdido

-El padre de Hikari te nockeó- me dijo Ryo –que fuerza tiene¿eh?

-Ni que lo digas- me senté en el suelo –uh... estoy molido... ¿dónde está el señor Ohira?

-Lo obligaron a irse- respondió Sanae –por todo el escándalo y eso... claro, y el echo que te agarró a golpes sin razón aparente...

-¿Sin razón?- dije, sonriendo –el señor Ohira me odia desde la primera vez que me vio cerca de Hikari... –me puse de pie –según él soy una mala influencia y no se qué otra estupidez...

-¿Tú mala influencia?- me preguntó Mamoru -¡ja, debe estar loco

-Demás...

-¿Te quieres sentar?- me preguntó Ryo

-Nah, he estado en peores situaciones

Noté que Ken me miraba fijamente... en ese momento recordé

-¿Y Hikari?- les pregunté... mis amigos bajaron la mirada... no podía ser verdad... no podía creerlo

–No... no me digan que ella...

-¡No!- se adelantó a decir Azumi –no nos han querido decir nada

-... ¡No me asusten así!...

-¿Taro?

Me di vuelta y vi a la señora Ohira... no podría decir que estaba muy distinta... sólo que, la noté...

¿feliz, sus ojos tenían una nueva luz

-¡Hola!- la saludé animadamente -¿cómo ha estado?

-Ahora estoy muy bien- me respondió, sonriendo –ahora que hemos encontrado a Hikari, por fin...

-Sí, pero...

-Perdón por lo que mi esposo te hizo...- me dijo, bajando la mirada

-No se preocupe, algún día tenía que agarrarme¿no?- le dije, sonriendo divertido –¿cómo se porta... él?

-Aunque no lo creas, ha cambiado mucho este tiempo...- me respondió – ha buscado muchísimo Hikari y, también, el nacimiento de Megumi...

-¿Megumi?- la interrumpí

-Sí... es la hermana de Hikari... creo que todo le hizo abrir los ojos, y darse cuenta- sonrió –creo que finalmente, Hikari no supo hacer las cosas

-Es muy llevada por sus ideas- le dije –aunque su salida de la casa igual influyó en el cambio de su papá. No sabe cuánto me alegra

-Lo sé... eres un muy buen chico- me dijo... acariciándome la mejilla. Me estremecí completamente... algo que siempre le había dicho a Hikari, era que debía agradecer la mamá que tenía... ojalá que algún día sepa valorarlo (aunque, para ser sincero, yo ya no me quejo de la mía)

–tú siempre nos has ayudado, a las dos

-Usted también a mi, señora...

-Eres muy lindo

Me miró por última vez y dio la vuelta, alejándose lentamente

Sonreí... mirándola. Aunque la sonrisa me duró poco, por el dolor en el labio

-

NOTA: Agradezco a Saki la ayudita que me dio con el nombre de la hermana de Hikari. Buscaba un nombre que diera con ella, y ella me dijo que Megumi significaba "Bendición"


	28. Despedidas

**Veintisiete. Despedidas**

-No papá- dije, por teléfono –no es necesario que vengas

-¿Seguro?

-Sí...- insistí –aunque no se por cuantos días más me quede

-¿Tienes dinero suficiente?

-Me alcanza...- respondí... bueno, ojalá me alcance

-¿Y cómo está tú amiga?

-¿Hikari?... ojalá esté bien, aún no nos quieren decir mucho

-Debes tener confianza- me dijo –ahora, tienes que ser fuerte

-Sí...- suspiré, sonaba fácil, pero no lo era –papá, se acaba el tiempo...

-Cuídate, Taro, y cualquier cosa me llamas

-Sí, adiós papá

-Adiós, hijo

Colgué el teléfono y volví al pasillo en que esperábamos noticias de mi amiga. Ahí estaba Azumi

-¿Qué te dijo tú papá?- me preguntó cuando me senté a su lado

-No sé- respondí –muchas cosas

-Tus amigos estaban enojados- me dijo con algo de diversión en su voz –no querían irse y dejarte aquí...

Sonreí. A ellos no los dejaron quedarse por más tiempo conmigo, tuvieron que volver a Shizuoka (en todo caso, a mi tampoco me iban a dejar, pero el entrenador debió hablar con mi papá preguntando si me daba permiso)

-¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunté a Azumi

-No- me dijo –hace poco comí

-Lamento que haya ocurrido esto durante tú visita...

-... Bueno... peor sería si te hubiera tocado estando solo aquí¿no?- me dijo, sonriendo –además, no me importa, así puedo apoyarte

Sonriendo me apoyé en su hombro

-¿Te vas a quedar conmigo, cierto?- me preguntó, de pronto

-¿Contigo?

-¡Claro¿dónde crees que dormirás?- muy buena pregunta, lo admito; era algo que no había pensado aún –te dejo el sillón

-Gracias, Azumi

Minutos después, por fin salió una enfermera

-Pueden entrar a verla- nos dijo –ya despertó

Entramos Ken, Kojiro, Takeshi, Azumi y yo (a los padres de Hikari hace un buen rato no los veía)

Estaba ahí, en la cama. Pálida y con una expresión... no sé si era de tristeza o de tranquilidad... quizás era una mezcla de ambos. Nos miró

Ken se adelantó y tomó su mano

-¡Hikari, me tenías preocupado!- le dijo, suavemente

Pero yo tenía rabia por su actitud tan cobarde de enfrentar las cosas

Me miró. Comencé a caminar hacia ella y, cuando estuve al lado de la cama... le pegué una cachetada

Número uno. No tengo muy claro en qué momento decidí hacerlo, pero era la forma de ver si, quizás, reaccionaba

Número dos. Ken de muy buena gana me habría golpeado...

Número tres. Los demás presentes estaban más que extrañados y sorprendidos por mi actuar

Número cuatro- Lo que más me dolió, fueron sus ojos, la mirada que me dio

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Misaki!- me gritó Wakashimazu

Hikari me miró, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella sabe lo que vale para mi, lo que la quiero

No se porque, pero en esos momentos, la abrazo... y ella también lo hace

-Tontita... no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor...- le susurro, mientras ella llora y siento que yo estoy a punto de hacerlo

Después que se calmó un poco, me soltó y le dio la mano a Ken (hum... si, reconozco que corresponde). Bueno, ahí fue que se dio cuenta de mi triste apariencia

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- me preguntó

-Ah... tú padre- respondí. Noté que se puso pálida

-¿Papá está aquí?- preguntó, en un murmullo

-Sí, y tú mamá...

La puerta se abrió y vi entrar a la señora Ohira, que se acercó a Hikari y la abrazó, llorando. Hikari podría decir mil veces que no quería ver a su madre, pero yo sé que eso no es verdad. Lo que Ohira más deseaba era estar con sus padres... bueno, quizás sólo con su madre

Estaba viendo la escena, muy feliz, cuando con un "quítate" y un fuerte empujón el señor Ohira me sacó del medio, uniéndose al abrazo de su mujer e hija

-Hikari...- dijo –vuelve con nosotros, por favor... te necesitamos, hija, te quiero mucho

Esto sí que era sorprendente. ¡Era un milagro!

Mi amiga se quedó unos momentos en algo muy parecido al shock...

Y me miró. Yo le sonreí¿qué otra cosa? (bueno, mientras me sobaba el hombro)

¿Ves que los deseos sí se cumplen, Hikari?

-

-¿Así que tú amiga se fue?- me dijo cierta tarde que estábamos solos en la pieza

-Sí, Azumi volvió a Francia hoy en la mañana- respondí. Ella no sería la única que se iría, yo también volvería a mi casa -¿y qué harás ahora¿volverás a tú casa?

-¿Con mis padres?- me preguntó, yo le asentí –bueno... ya viste como está papá ahora

-¿Y te gusta el cambio?

-¡Casi me muero de un ataque cuando me pidió que volviera a la casa!... está tan distinto... además, quiero conocer a mi hermanita. Mamá me dijo que tenía dos años

-Hikari, te quiero pedir un favor- le dije

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero que me prometas que, cuando te sientas con deseos de repetir... con deseos de suicidarte otra vez... me llames, no importa la razón, la hora...

Ella me miró extrañada

-¿Llamarte?

-Dicen que hablar hace bien, y yo estoy dispuesto a escucharte todo el tiempo que quieras. Por favor, Hikari¿lo harás?

-Por supuesto, Taro- me dijo, sonriendo

-Espero que lo cumplas...

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos

-Oye, hay algo que no entiendo...

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué papá se lleva tan bien con Ken?

¿Comenté antes que, desde que se conocieron, Wakashimazu y el señor Ohira se llevan excelente?. Es algo que a mi también me extraña, en cierta forma

-¿Sabes por qué?- dije -¡yo te lo digo!. Es porque tú padre me odia, lo hace por molestarme nada más- Hikari se largó a reír -¡no te rías, es la verdad. Tú papá es capaz de amar al mismo demonio si es que puede mantenerme lejos de ti y, de paso, hacerme la vida imposible

-¡No exageres!- dijo Hikari, aún riendo

-¿Qué no exagere, es la verdad, y lo sabes, Ohira

-Bueno... puede ser

Otra vez silencio... yo quería llegar a un tema específico, pero tanto rodeo me estaba aburriendo

-Oye Hikari, lo que la carta decía...- comencé, noté que ella se puso tensa –vamos, sabes que no podemos aplazar esta conversación

-Es que... yo no quiero hablar de esto... al menos no ahora...

-¿No¿entonces cuándo?- le reclamé –lo que escribiste...

-Estaba mal, me sentía mal...

-No era excusa para que escribieras eso si no lo sentías, y yo se que sí lo sientes

-Taro... estoy con Ken

-¡Ah, genial!- exclamé, irónico –entonces ignora lo que sientes por mi

-No lo estoy ignorando

-¿No¿segura, Hikari?

-Es que... no estoy segura de lo que siento, Taro, estaba más que segura que quería a Ken, pero el volver a tenerte cerca... me confundes mucho

-¿Terminarás con él?- le pregunté

-No se que voy a hacer- dijo, mirando hacia abajo –por el momento me quiero preocupar de mi familia, recuperar el tiempo que he perdido con ellos... después veré que hago

-¿Es tú última palabra?

-Sí, por el momento...

-¿Puede cambiar?

-... No lo sé...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y entraron Ken y el señor Ohira. Venían hablando animosamente y hasta reían. Al vernos, ambos se quedaron en silencio... no podría decir cual de los dos me miró más feo

-Bueno- dije, poniéndome de pie –entonces nos estamos hablando...

-Sí, Taro, que tengas buen viaje- me respondió Hikari, mirándome un tanto divertida

-Adiós- me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla. Cuando iba saliendo, me despedí de los otros dos, un tanto divertido

Y me volví a casa...

El dichoso torneo, a final de cuentas, lo perdimos, pero al menos pude reencontrarme con mi linda Hikari. No me importa en estos momentos lo que Hikari diga, yo sé que ella me quiere... y me esforzaré por demostrárselo


	29. Cambios

**Veintiocho. Cambios**

Ha pasado algo de tiempo ya desde que me encontré con Hikari... todo es tan difícil

Empezando, Hikari nunca terminó con Ken... bueno, debo decir que a estas alturas poco me va importando. Aunque la sigo queriendo mucho, tantas cosas en mi cabeza hacen que su recuerdo (mi problema) se vaya borrando... Hemos hablado varias veces por teléfono, y visto muy poco

Según me contó, su padre estaba muy cambiado... parecía que la escapada de verdad había tenido sus frutos. Pero, había algo que no había cambiado: su odio hacia mi.

Por mi parte, ya me resigné que no cambiará... pero bueno...

Respecto a mi madre aún no se si ir a verla... para ser sincero tengo temor de lo que pueda ocurrir. Es verdad que no necesariamente debamos volver a discutir, pero es casi seguro. Aunque debo admitir que ahora la idea no me parece tan mala (no la idea de discutir, sino de ir a visitarla)

Me llamaron a pertenecer al equipo japonés para el próximo mundial y, a pesar de todo, tenía la esperanza de que todo saliera bien... me equivoqué otra vez, desde el primer momento

En la conferencia de prensa organizada fuimos Kojiro y yo los que respondimos las preguntas y, quizás, para nuestra mala suerte nos atacaron de diferentes maneras... mi forma de mostrarme seguro fue dando nuestro objetivo de siempre: ganar el mundial. Kojiro terminó perdiendo la paciencia y rompiendo la mesa con su balón (que lo tenía debajo de la mesa...). Por suerte, no perdí la calma y, con voz segura, continué insistiendo en que ganaríamos...

Y estaba seguro que lo haríamos y, con este pensamiento, me fui a la concentración de la selección

Estábamos casi los mismos que estuvimos en el torneo sub-16 de Francia, incluido Misugi, que se había operado de su corazón y ya estaba mejor de él. Sólo faltaba que llegaran Tsubasa y Genzo

Pero debí suponer que algo malo ocurriría...

Primero, fue el problema de Ken Wakashimazu... según me enteré, Ken escuchó hablar a Mikami con Wakabayashi y éste le decía que no se preocupara, que sería titular de la selección japonesa.

Esto fue lo que llevó a Ken a la decisión de dejar la selección, aunque dijo que volvería

No podría decir que entiendo lo que sintió al escucharlo... pero me lo debo imaginar, Ken siempre se ha sentido desplazado por Genzo... bueno, si, en cierta forma es verdad. Pero aún así...

Bueno, para ser sincero, no lo culpo, pero de todas formas, esa cierta obsesión que tiene por superar a mi amigo llega a ser, en cierta forma, molesta... da la impresión que su vida gira en torno del otro arrogante...

Ah, olvidaba comentar que Ken no estaba de lo más simpático conmigo, y es comprensible, y lo reconozco, aunque no llegaba a ser desagradable. Sólo terminó siendo... hum... digamos que formal, por decirlo de alguna manera...

Debí pensar que esta primera situación, no sería la única...

-Que triste lo de Ken...- comentó Hikaru

-Mm...- fue mi respuesta (o más que respuesta, una señal de que lo estaba escuchando)

-¿Estás bien, Misaki?- me preguntó

-Mm...

-¿Qué tienes?- insistió, poniéndose a mi lado

-Nada...- respondí. En realidad, había algo que me hacía sentir que algo raro ocurría con la selección japonesa en esa ocasión... quizás eran los ánimos...

-Bueno ya, vamos a entrenar, Misaki

-Sí...

Pero nos esperaba otra sorpresa...

Estábamos entrenando cuando llegó con nosotros un hombre con siete muchachos. Tendríamos que jugar con ellos... para nuestra sorpresa, con ellos estaba el que antes había sido nuestro compañero, Urabe. Gamo era su entrenador

Bueno, se formaron equipos de siete jugadores que jugarían con ellos partidos...

Para ser sincero, y hacer el cuento corto, no nos fue bien... nah, nos sacaron la mugre, a todos los equipos

Y ahí terminé de convencerme que mis habilidades como jugador no valían la pena... que decepción¿no, el momento que siempre temía había llegado: terminé de decepcionarme de mi persona...

... Y bueno, parece que no fui el único decepcionado

Mikami se enfermó después de los juegos (... ¿quién no terminaría enfermo si tú equipo es tan malo?) y tuvieron que hospitalizarlo. Ya en la noche, Misugi nos comunicó que sólo había sido una apendicitis. Nos sentimos todos más tranquilos

... Pero la tranquilidad duró pocos momentos, porque Gamo llegó en esos momentos con nosotros y nos comunicó que sería él el nuevo entrenador de la selección japonesa. Decidí ignorar el pequeño mal presentimiento de todo eso...

Después de unas cuantas palabras, terminó comunicándonos la nómina de los siete jugadores que tendrían que dejar la selección japonesa... ¿o debo decir que debíamos dejar la selección?

Kojiro Hyuga, los hermanos Tachibana, Makoto Soda, Hiroshi Jito, Shun Nitta... y yo. Estaba tan shockeado que no atiné a decir nada...

Comenzó a dar las razones de su decisión... "no sabes jugar al fútbol sin Tsubasa Ozora". Esas palabras me dejaron en un continuo silencio

¿Qué podía replicar, sabía que había estado jugando mal últimamente, pero esas palabras dejaron en evidencia la verdadera razón: debo aprender a jugar solo...

Pero quizás es tarde... Gamo nos da un plazo para mejorarnos y así poder entrar nuevamente al equipo

Kojiro se fue sin decir palabras, Matsuyama fue tras él

Lo miro alejarse y me doy cuenta que tiene razón... ¿para qué quedarnos?... También doy media vuelta y me dirijo al cuarto en que estaba, por mis cosas. Y las estoy juntando cuando Ryo y otros más entran rápidamente

-¿Te vas?- preguntó

-No hay de otra- le respondo sin mirarlo

-No te puedes ir

-Lo estoy haciendo...

-¡No te das cuenta que es lo que quiere?- me gritó, refiriéndose a Gamo

-Tanto mejor...

-¡No puedes irte, Misaki, eres importante para el equipo

-¡No!- le grité, mirando a mis amigos por primera vez -¡Gamo tiene toda la razón, y todos ustedes lo saben!

Ryo se quedó en silencio, mirándome

-¿Qué harás?- me preguntó Mamoru

-No lo sé aún- respondí

Agarré mi bolso y caminé a la puerta. Antes de salir, Ishizaki volvió a hablarme...

-¿Vas a volver?

-Por supuesto- le dije, con una sonrisa

-Más te vale, Misaki

-Ya lo verás... y entre todos le taparemos la boca a Gamo

Y me fui, caminando lentamente. No me encontré con ninguno de los otros chicos

-Confío en ti

La voz me detuvo y, en la oscuridad, vi a Katagiri

-Ésta no es otra cosa que una prueba, Misaki- dijo, y yo asentí, sonriéndole –sólo espero que no olvides que el número once es tuyo

-No lo haré, no se preocupe- replico –que esté bien

-Tú igual... y que la fuerza esté contigo- me dijo, sonriendo. Yo me largué a reír, recordando sin querer a los jedi y todo ese cuento... de seguro que Katagiri lo dijo a propósito, para levantarme el ánimo

-Gracias, y con usted igual- le dije, y me fui

Por ahora, me iré a casa, no me siento muy bien. Después veré que hago. Por el momento, deseo descansar

Me pregunto que harán los demás, como buscarán la forma de solucionar lo que están fallando... a mi no se me ocurre, para ser sincero, ni se me pasa por la mente...

Y bien, estoy llegando a mi casa, por fin. Lo único que quiero es mi cama, y poder dormir

Abro la puerta y veo a mi padre pintando. Noto que me mira extrañado

-Hola papá- le saludo

-Hola Taro... ¿qué haces aquí¿qué pasó con la selección?

-Me echaron...- digo

-¿Qué?

-Eso... estoy cansado, papá, mañana hablamos

Y, dicho esto, me fui a mi habitación. Me acosté y me dormí


	30. Cap 29

Veintinueve. Atrevimiento 

No fue mi mejor noche...

Dormía a ratos y a saltos, tanto pensar me quitaba el sueño...

Al día siguiente no me desperté temprano... ni tampoco con el mejor humor

Me sentía mal con todo y con todos... mi ánimo anda al mínimo y estoy preocupado por la forma con que debería mejorar lo que Gamo me dijo

-Buenos días- me sonrió papá al verme entrar a la cocina

-Hola- respondí, mientras me servía el desayuno

Papá me dejó desayunar tranquilo, pero lo conozco, sé que se muere de ganas por saber que me había ocurrido

-Me echaron, papá, te lo dije- comenté, él me miró

-Yo no dije nada...

-Lo sé, pero lo pensaste, te conozco- contesté. Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos

-¿Por qué?

-Por jugar mal- respondí. Me miró, como diciéndome algo así que estaba loco -¡No me mires así, que fue por eso que me echaron del equipo!... llegó un entrenador nuevo y nos puso a prueba, nos golearon y Gamo, el nuevo entrenador, echó a siete jugadores del equipo

-¿¡A siete?

-Sip, a Kojiro, los hermanos Tachibana, Makoto, Hiroshi, a Shun y a mi

-¿Y no hay manera de que vuelvan?

-Sí... tengo que mejorar lo que fallo

-¿Y en qué estás fallando?

-Dependo mucho de Tsubasa para jugar- respondí. A pesar que no lo miraba, pude sentir la mirada extrañada de mi papá

-¿Esa es la razón que te dio?

-Sí...

-¿Y es verdad?

-Ahhh... pues ha de serlo, después de todo, desde que volví a Japón me da la impresión que no he mejorado mucho...

-¿Eso crees?

-Mas que creerlo, así lo siento

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, mientras terminaba mi desayuno. Luego, me puse de pie

-¿Cocino hoy?- le pregunté

-Si quieres...

Este día ha sido uno de los más flojos de mi último tiempo... en realidad, creo que estoy algo deprimido... (uh, como si no tuviera razones)

Bueno, estaba en mi cuarto leyendo un libro, cuando comenzó una nueva canción en la radio... que inmediatamente me llamó la atención por la letra...

_Vuelvo a casa temprano hermano  
Nada salió como lo esperaba  
Él fue mejor, se la llevó  
Porque el cantaba buenas canciones  
y era uno de buenos trabajos  
nada fallo, su padre entro  
_

_Ahí viejo yo la quiero, pero él es mejor_

_Y suelo ir con mi borrachera y mi mala voz  
mi mala voz  
_

_Y estamos todos allí en la mesa  
Tú padre intenta reír no puede  
Y al irme yo, él te hablará  
Y te dirá que no soy confiable  
Y que ese tipo es más razonable._

Pero mujer, esa noche  
esa noche, yo te amé  
Y ahora tu padre volverá a reír  
Y tu maldito novio volverá a hablar de él  
Sólo de él

Miren... no soy el único que sufro por eso. Aunque las situaciones son un tanto distintas... al final es casi lo mismo... pobre tipo, yo sé como se siente

En eso, sonó el timbre... ahí me di cuenta que estaba solo en casa (mi papá salió y no tuvo ni la decencia de avisarme)

-¡¿Papá!- lo llamé... me contestó el silencio

Me puse de pie con aire pesaroso y fui a abrir

-¿Hikari?

-Hola Taro- me saludó, sonriendo. Se vía muy linda... ejem -¿cómo has estado?

-Pasa...- la invité –bueno... he estado mejor- le respondí, mientras cerraba la puerta

-Lo supuse- me dijo

-Siéntate... ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Bueno...

Le serví gaseosa y me senté en frente de ella

-... ¿Cómo...

-¿Me enteré que te habías ido?... Takeshi me lo dijo

-¿Takeshi?- le pregunté extrañado

-Sí... bueno...- noté que dudaba un poco –ayer Ken fue a verme y hablamos algunas cosas...

-Ken dejó la selección

-Lo sé, por eso llamé... de echo, te había llamado a ti pero ahí Takeshi me dijo que te habías ido

-No me fui, me...

-Te echaron, lo sé...

-¿Y qué ha sido tú vida, hacía tiempo que no hablábamos

-Pos ahí... me conseguí un trabajo mientras decido que hacer... tengo ganas de entrar a la universidad a estudiar arquitectura, o algo así

-Uh, que bien, ¿y qué dice tú padre?

-Lo ha tomado bien

-¿Y cómo está tú hermanita?

-Ah, está preciosa, aunque ya se le hizo costumbre decirme "Hisy"- dijo, yo me largué a reír

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos... era bastante incómoda la situación, aunque no se para quien lo era más

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- me preguntó

-¿Hacer con qué?- le pregunté, algo distraído

-¿Cómo que con qué, ¡con lo de la selección, ¿tienes pensado algo?

-Ehh... no, en realidad

-¿No?- se veía algo desilusionada -¿te piensas quedar de brazos cruzados?

-No he dicho eso, Hisy, sólo digo que aún no se que haré para mejorar...

-Ah, ya me estaba extrañando... y yo no te he dado permiso para que me digas Hisy, la única que puede hacerlo es Megumi

-Que más da...

-Bueno... lo que es Hyuga, creo que se fue a Okinawa, con Kira

-¿Si, ¿y cómo supiste?... ¿te lo dijo Takeshi?

-No, fue Ken

-Ah, ya veo... ¿y cómo está él?

-Esforzándose mucho...

-Para ser mejor que Wakabayashi- dije, y creo que la embarré porque me miró bastante feo... bueno, ¿acaso en mentira? -¿por qué me miras así, sabes que es verdad...

-Bueno, no es tanto por eso- me dijo con seguridad –es para que le reconozcan sus aptitudes de portero

-¿Reconocerle, ¡pero si se le reconoce, es el segundo portero titular, ¿acaso crees que es poco?

-No, no lo es, pero siempre lo andan comparando con ese Wakabayashi...

-¡Nah, para nada- dije –si el único obsesionado es él

-¿Él obsesionado, ¡¿cómo te sentirías tú si cada vez que pueden te desplazan por un estúpido que tuvo la suerte y el dinero para irse a Europa!. Puede ser que Wakabayashi sea mejor que

Ken, pero nunca valoran su esfuerzo...

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- repliqué –¿acaso crees que a Genzo le fue muy fácil llegar donde está?. No, Hikari, él pasó por muchas cosas desagradables en Alemania

-Uh, pobrecito, no se vaya a morir- me dijo, irónica –pues entérate que Ken de hace mucho que se esfuerza, pero a diferencia de tú amiguito, a él no le reconocen nada

-Y dale con lo mismo...- suspiré

-¡Sabes que es la verdad!

-¿Sabes, Ken debería olvidarse de Wakabayashi y vivir su propia vida...

-Ah, ahora hablas como si el centro de su vida fuera ése...

-No, no estoy diciendo eso, pero...

-¡Pero basta!- cortó –no entiendo porque le tienes tanta mala a Ken

Me quedé unos momentos en silencio, mirándola. Luego me senté a su lado

-Primero- dije –yo no le tengo mala a nadie...

-Si, cómo no...

-Segundo, sabes bien que lo que dije de Ken, es sólo la verdad... y, tercero...- dudé

-¿Tercero?...

Estaba bastante nervioso... tenía a Hikari bastante cerca de mí y, no podía evitar sentir deseos de besarla... ¿y si lo hacía?

Pero ella tiene novio... si Ken llega a enterarse que besé a su novia ahí si que no vivo para contarlo... y sí que no vivo, como sabe karate... pero, por otra parte, arriesgarse no está de más...

-¿Tercero, Taro?- insistió

Por toda respuesta, me acerqué a ella, le tomé la cara con mis manos, y la besé... por un momento, pude sentir que intentaba alejarse, pero luego me correspondió... me importó un bledo Ken, sinceramente... las consecuencias (si es que las hubieran) se verían después

Ella me abrazó, continuando con el beso, y acercándose más a mi. Podía sentir su aroma a frambuesas, su perfume favorito. Nos separamos un poco

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me preguntó

-Tú sabes lo que siento por ti...- le dije, sacándole un mechón de pelo del rostro, Hikari se puso colorada

-Sabes que tengo novio...- me dijo, tan bajito que parecía un susurro –pero...

-Hikari, me prometiste que lo pensarías

-¡Y lo he hecho!- dijo –Taro, esto no está bien...

Lo sabía... pero ya no me importaba

Se puso de pie, pero antes que se fuera, la tomé de la cintura y la dejé sobre el sofá nuevamente

-Taro, ¿qué haces, no...

La besé otra vez, inclinándome sobre ella. Esta vez no se resistió

Lo sabía, ella sí siente algo por mi...

-Hola chicos- dijo mi papá, siguiendo de largo hacia la cocina... creo que después tendré que dar algunas explicaciones

-Creo que mejor me voy- dijo Hikari, poniéndose de pie –y creo, que lo mejor sería que no nos veamos unos días...

-¿Tú crees?- le pregunté, mirándola. Ella se molestó

-¿Por qué no te pones en mi maldito lugar alguna vez?

Y se fue... ni siquiera se despidió

NOTA: La canción se llama "Número dos en tú lista" y es de uno de mis grupos favoritos, Los Fabulosos Cadillacs . Me pareció entretenido ponerla...


	31. Sueños y Pesadillas

**Treinta. Sueños y Pesadillas**

Estaba en el sofá sentado, con el balón en mis pies, moviéndolo de vez en cuando...

-¿Te piensas quedar todas tus vacaciones sentado?- me preguntó papá, pasando en frente mío

-¿Vacaciones?- le digo –sólo me estoy dando un "descansito"

-¿Descansito?- repitió, riéndose –ya, no seas flojo, acompáñame

-¿Dónde?

-Afuera... y trae el balón- agregó, saliendo

Me quedé unos momentos sentado y después salí también. Lo vi en el patio, de pie, esperándome

-Sí que te demoraste- me dijo

-Me tomó por sorpresa- respondí, y le tiré suavemente el balón a los pies, él lo detuvo y me miró, sonriéndome

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que estoy muy orgulloso de ti?- me preguntó, lanzándome ahora el balón

Sus palabras me toman con demasiada sorpresa. Tanto así, que el balón se detuvo a mi lado...

-Cuando naciste- continuó mi padre, quizás ignorando la cara que puse –con tú madre pensamos que serías la solución a nuestras diferencias. Es algo que tú no sabes, hijo, pero desde antes que nacieras ambos ya teníamos nuestros problemas. Por distintas circunstancias, las cosas no salieron bien, tú ya sabes que tuve problema con el alcohol... quizás lo que no sabes es porqué tú mamá decidió dejarte conmigo...

Silencio de mi parte

-Es verdad que ella se fue, pero gracias a Dios que te dejó conmigo, tú eres el que me sacó del alcoholismo, por ti... aún recuerdo las tardes que pasábamos juntos, los dos, yo pintando y tú jugando con el balón. Te miro ahora, ya grande, y en ocasiones no logro evitar compararte con el niño que fuiste... has crecido mucho, hijo, y eres un gran muchacho

Lo miraba... le sonreí y volví a darle el balón

-Todo lo que he logrado, es gracias a ti...- le dije –yo también estoy orgulloso de ti, papá, siempre lo he estado. Además, tú fuiste el que me enseñó fútbol, gracias a ti he conocido a muchísima gente, y también muchos lugares...

Y así... comenzamos a jugar, tal como lo hacíamos cuando yo era un niño...

-¿A qué vino Hikari?- me preguntó, mientras yo recibía el balón... ya me parecía raro que no se hubiera presentado el tema...

-A verme- respondí –se enteró por Takeshi lo que pasó

-Ya... oye Taro¿no has pensado en olvidar a Hikari?

El balón llegó a mis pies, y lo detuve

-No- respondí –no lo he pensado...

Mi padre me miró unos momentos y, contrario a lo que me habría gustado, no pude interpretar su rostro ni su mirada

-¿No crees que ya has esperado mucho?- me preguntó, yo reí

-No exageres, papá- dije –además... aunque te cueste creerlo, sí tengo un límite de espera por Hikari

-¿Y cuál es, Taro¿cuándo ella se case?

-No- dije, escondiendo el dolor que me causó su comentario –yo sabré cuando es suficiente y, si es que se da... sabré perder

-¿Cómo podré enterarme?

-Fácil... cuando estábamos en Francia prometí que alguna vez volvería a jugar fútbol ahí... cuando lo haga, será para comenzar de nuevo... a penas tenga la posibilidad, lo haré, en serio, papá

-Entiendo... buena manera de enterarse uno...

-Jejeje, gracias, papá- sonreí

Jugamos un poco más y entramos a la casa. Fui al sofá a ver televisión y, contrario a lo que deseaba, me quedé profundamente dormido, viendo un programa deportivo que analizaba las posibilidades de la selección juvenil de Japón en el próximo mundial...

Era de día y, aunque había sol, el calor que daba no era mucho...

---------------------

_-Taro..._

_-¡Mi nombre no es Yamaoka Taro, es Misaki Taro!- dijo el niño_

_-Pero..._

_-¡Ya llegaron!- escucharon ambos, y vieron salir de la casa Yamaoka a Yumiko, la madre de Taro_

_Se acercó a ellos y Taro, inconscientemente, retrocedió un paso. Ella lo abrazó..._

_Fue algo extraño que sintió... el calor de una madre. Su abrazo era distinto a todos los que había sentido anteriormente, se sentía cálido, lleno de cariño, amor..._

_-Mi niño...- escuchó que Yumiko murmuraba, haciéndole cariño en la espalda. Luego, se separó de él. Taro notó que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a pesar de su gran sonrisa -¡qué ganas tenía de verte, hijo, no tienes idea la ilusión que te quedes con nosotros!_

_Por unos momentos, se dejó llevar por las suaves caricias que Yumiko le hacía, ya sea en la cara, o corriéndole algunos cabellos porfiados que se empeñaban en estar en su cara. Él también tenía los ojos con lágrimas... pero olvidó los motivos de ello_

_-¿Así que tú eres Taro!- escuchó que el señor Yamaoka le decía –Mira, ella es tú hermanita, se llama Yoshiko- Misaki los miró, él la traía en brazos... _

"_Familia Yamaoka" decía el cartelito (NOTA¿era un cartelito, se le puede llamar así ?)_

_No... él no pertenecía ahí..._

_Él no era Yamaoka, él era Misaki. Él mismo se lo había dicho a su padre..._

_Miró a los lados, buscando a Ichiro Misaki, pero no lo vio_

_-¿Papá?- preguntó, buscando más desesperado. Se separó de su madre, que lo miraba sin comprender su actitud_

_-¿Qué ocurre, Taro?- le preguntó ella, preocupada_

_Por su parte, continuaba buscando... se había ido, lo había dejado, sin importarle las palabras que le había dicho..._

_No, ninguno quería separarse, lo sabía..._

_-¡Taro!_

_Comenzó a correr, sin importarle ni su madre, ni ninguno de los Yamaoka. Él deseaba continuar con su padre... corría a todo lo que podía, rehaciendo el camino que ambos habían hecho después de bajarse del bus _

_Sentía rabia, miedo, impotencia, frustración... ¿qué haría él solo ahí?. No estaba acostumbrado a ser sedentario, a él le gustaba viajar, conocer gente y lugares distintos. No podría aguantar mucho en ese lugar, así..._

_Cansado llegó a la esquina de la parada y, logró ver a su padre, subiendo al bus. Se asustó_

_-¡Papá!- gritó, corriendo hacia allá_

_Pero él ya se había subido, y no lo había visto_

_-¡Papá espera!- gritó, intentando alcanzar al bus -¡papá, no me dejes aquí, papi!_

_Podía sentir las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir, y la mirada de la gente sobre él... y también lo vio a él a través de la ventana..._

_Pero el bus se alejó finalmente... él lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos y, de pronto, se sintió solo en ese lugar... su único apoyo se había ido_

_-¡Taro!- escuchó a su madre, que llegaba a su lado y lo abrazaba -¿estás bien¿qué ocurrió?_

_La miró con rabia, pero no le contestó. ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta que no quería estar con ella?_

_---------------------_

Al despertar, me senté...

Ese sueño... ¿por qué soñé lo que ocurrió cuando mi papá me fue a dejar con mamá?

Me siento triste... vacío...

Fui al baño a lavarme la cara y me dirigí a la cocina

-¿Cómo estuvo tú siesta?- me preguntó papá

-Mal- respondí

-¿Por qué?

-... Soñé algo muy feo... no quiero recordarlo, no importa, papá

-Estás demasiado flojo

-Eso no viene al caso, papá... además, mañana comenzamos a entrenar

-Que bien...- me respondió

Me serví cena y comencé a cenar (mi papá ya lo había hecho)

De pronto, en frente mío cayó una libreta...

No, era un pasaporte

-¿Y esto?- le pregunté a papá, extrañado y mirándolo

-Tú pasaporte...

-Eso lo se, pero... ¿por qué?

-Cuando eras niño, tus viajes por Japón eran los que te daban tú técnica para el fútbol. Podríamos

decir que Japón ahora te quedó chico, así que lo que pensé que era necesario para animar tú espíritu, un viaje por el mundo te ayudará a encontrar aquello que has olvidado estos años, y que cuando eras niño tenías tan presente

Admito que eso me dejó "para adentro" (NOTA: sorprendido, anonadado, de una pieza...), nunca se me habría ocurrido algo así

-¿Y, Taro?- me pregunté

Tomé el pasaporte en mis manos y sonreí

-¡Gracias papá!- exclamé

Esto de superarme no era sólo por mi, sino también por mi padre; por él, que prácticamente me ha dado todo, desde la vida, hasta el deseo de superarme

-¿Mañana parto?

-Claro, el tiempo se acaba, hijo...

-Ya... ¡voy a arreglar mi bolso!

Me levanté rápidamente y me fui a mi cuarto, sintiendo la risa de mi papá tras de mi

Este viaje fue algo maravilloso, único...

Asia, Europa, África, América... lugares fantásticos, culturas distintas

Aprendí muchísimas cosas en todos los países, sobretodo de fútbol. Desarrollé mucho mi habilidad y, lo más importante, recordé lo más importante...

Disfrutar...

El fútbol se debe amar, disfrutar, vivir... es algo que, con el tiempo y debido a las presiones que yo mismo me imponía, fui olvidando...

Volví a ver el fútbol como lo vía cuando era niño: como un juego

Si se toma con presión, se vuelve una carga, y el fútbol no lo puede ser o si no pierde su verdadero sentido, su gran sentido

Ya no tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie, comprendí mis habilidades y sé muy bien de lo que soy capaz... el once de la selección es mío, y lo voy a recuperar... y de paso vamos a pagarle con la misma moneda a Gamo

-¡Hola, ya llegué!- grité, entrando a mi casa

-¿Taro?- mi papá se asomó

-¡Hola, papá¿cómo has estado?- le pregunté alegremente

-Muy bien, hijo¿y cómo te fue a ti?

-Excelente...

-¿Puedo confiar que no mientes?

-¡No tendría porqué hacerlo, papá!

-¿Quieres almorzar?

-Ya, gracias...

Mañana... mañana era la hora de la verdad, en que demostraría mis habilidades...

-

NOTA: Holas!. Bueno, cuando empecé a pensar en este fic, había un versión que había hecho que era de un capítulo, pero que luego deseché. El sueño de Taro es parte de eso, cuando su papá lo deja con su mamá.

Samael, a Taro y a los otros seis si los echan de la selección. Se puede ver en el manga World Yuth, y tambien en la serie Capitan Tsubasa J.

Espero les haya gustado el cap


	32. Los Siete

NOTA¡¡¡Por fin pude actualizar!. Después de bastante sin subir un mísero capítulo (lo siento, por primera vez no es culpa de mi flojera, sino de mi pc y el internet --), prometo ir más rápido, dentro de lo que pueda (y mi hermano me deje :P)

**Treinta y uno: Los siete**

-¿Es correcto creer, por tú cara, que te fue bien en tú "pequeño" viaje?

Noté con sorpresa que Hikari me estaba esperando en la entrada del lugar de la concentración de la selección... aunque no podía encontrar la razón

-Hola Hikari...

-¿Cómo te fue?- me preguntó, caminando hacia mi

-Muy bien... ¿cómo supiste que me fui de viaje?

-Digamos que supe por ahí...

-¿Si?

-Hum... fue tú padre, te fui a ver uno de esos días y ahí me lo contó todo

-Ah, ya veo... ¿y cómo has estado tú?

-¿Yo, muy bien, gracias...

-¿Y Ken?

-No lo he visto mucho... ha de estar entrenando mucho, para que lo tomen en cuenta alguna vez...

-Hikari...

-¡Sabes que es verdad!

-Ya, Hikari, no quiero discutir sobre eso ahora, en serio- la corté -¿por qué viniste a buscarme?

-¿Qué te hace creer que te ando buscando?

-Mmm... digamos que el hecho que estuvieras en la puerta, es una buena señal¿no lo crees, da mucho que pensar...

Se puso colorada, aunque no se si de la vergüenza o de la rabia, quizás. Iba a comenzar a alejarse, pero la detuve, sujetándola del brazo

-¿Ya te vas?- le pregunté

-Pues sí- respondió con cierto desdén –no tengo nada que estar haciendo aquí, no andas de lo más simpático

-Ya... sólo porque te llevo la contra dices que no ando simpático... además, sí me viniste a ver, y el hecho de que estemos justamente hablando es, a mi parecer, suficiente razón para que te quedes

-A veces te falta modestia...- gruñó, haciendo que la soltara

-Y a ti paciencia- respondí, sonriéndole –si sigues así, te harás vieja más luego y te saldrán canas

-Ya...

-Bueno¿y cómo están en tú casa?

-Bastante bien, aunque mamá ha estado un poco resfriada...

-Ahm... dale mis saludos¿y tú padre?

-Ahí anda... ¿sabes, aún me cuesta creer que esté así, a pesar que ha pasado algún tiempo desde que volví a casa...

-Él siempre te ha querido, eres su hija... sólo debía darse cuenta

-Mamá me dijo que cambió desde que mi hermana nació... no pasaba día en que no se arrepintiera como ocurrieron las cosas...

-Lo bueno es que ahora todo está bien, para los dos...

-¡Sí, es verdad!- dijo, sonriéndome -¿te has dado cuenta que ahora los dos tenemos lo que tanto deseábamos cuando niños?

-Por supuesto... aunque el proceso no fue como me hubiera gustado

-Bueno, no todo es como nos gustaría...

Sonreí... ¿quién mejor que yo lo sabía?

-Quizás un día de estos vaya a verte- dije, de pronto

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo planeado pasearme por esos lares...

-¿A qué?... ¿irás a ver a tú mamá?

Me quedé en silencio unos momentos

-Pues... es algo que he estado pensando mucho, Hikari... de verdad tengo deseos de estar con ella, de disculparme de cómo ocurrieron las cosas

-¿Por qué habrías de disculparte?- me preguntó

-Vamos, Hikari... sabes muy bien que me porté muy mal con ella, independiente que ella me alejara de mi papá, no merecía que la tratara de esa forma

-Mmm... pues sí, puede que tengas razón... bueno, entonces estaré esperando que me vayas a ver, así ves a mi mamá

-Y arranco de tú papá, llevo tiempo de no hacerlo- dije, riendo, ella también lo hizo –bueno... se hace tarde...

Para ser sincero, habría sido feliz si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de quedarme hablando con ella todo lo que pudiera...

-Si, tienes razón... que te vaya bien...

-Igual a ti- le di la mano... supongo que desde que la besé en mi casa, Hikari quisiera mantener cierta distancia

Pero, contrario a lo que pensé, me abrazó

-Tú eres el mejor, nunca lo olvides- murmuró

Lástima que eso fuera lo más cerca que pudiéramos estar...

-Que estés bien- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. La miré alejarse unos momentos y decidí irme de ahí yo también

Iba caminando y a la distancia pude ver el grupo y, momentos después, noté que Kojiro me lanzaba un balón (de esos pesados que usa él), envuelto en la camiseta número 11, mi camiseta

La lancé al aire y, deteniendo el balón, tomé la camiseta...

Momentos después, se iniciaría el juego, la revancha

-¡Hola, Genzo!- le dije bastante animado a mi amigo, éste me miró

-Te ves muy animado- me respondió –es bueno...

-Sí, gracias...

-¡Hola, Misaki, me alegra verte jugar en vivo!

Shingo Aoi... ese era el nombre del alegre chico que tenía en frente mío. No había tenido la ocasión de conocerlo aún

-Hola, Aoi- respondí –vi tú juego, lo haces bien

-¡Gracias¡muero por jugar contigo en la selección!

Miré a Genzo y ambos nos largamos a reír

-Pobre de ti que no ganes, Misaki- me advirtió Wakabayashi, antes de comenzar el juego (y con esa simpatía que lo caracteriza...)

-¡Claro, descuida!

Estaba contento, aunque igual un tanto preocupado... pero confiaba en mis compañeros, sabía por su mirada que estaban más que preparados para enfrentarlos...

Y sí, no me equivocaba, todos mostramos de lo que éramos capaces, a pesar que nos metieron un gol, con el que nos empataron. Pero éramos mejores, lo sabía, se notaba

La confianza había vuelto a nosotros, ya no dejaríamos que nos humillaran como lo hicieron la primera vez... ya no más

Incluso, Kojiro hizo un tiro espectacular, que se convirtió en un gol soberbio (de echo, hasta Wakabayashi estaba muy sorprendido)

-Wow¡qué pierna, Kojiro!- comenté, aún sorprendido

-¡Ja, cierra la boca, Misaki, se te cae la baba- me dijo, riéndose y molestándome

-¡Qué chistoso!- ambos chocamos las manos –hay ocasiones que la astucia es más importante que la fuerza... recuerda el "factor sorpresa"- agregué luego, con un dejo de misterio

-¿A qué te refieres?- me preguntó, mirándome suspicaz

-A nada...- respondí –vamos, hay que seguir jugando

Pasó un rato más de partido, y Gamo lo terminó...

Los siete volvimos al equipo, por fin... aunque todo me huele a una "trampa" de parte de Gamo, puesto que los otros no podían jugar en la selección puesto que eran mayores e Hino juega por Uruguay y Urabe, deseaba volver al equipo. Todo me queda claro ahora, la razón de porque no jugaron los juegos iniciales de la Copa Asiática y todo eso... definitivamente, deberíamos fijarnos más en los detalles

-¿Y qué tal tú viaje?- me preguntó Genzo, rato después

-Muy bien, conocí lugares increíbles

-Y también te sirvió de mucho...

-Sí, eso también

Me quedé en silencio, pensando... ahora que volví a la selección¿qué tiempo me quedaría para ir a ver a mi mamá?

-¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó Wakabayashi

-Claro, sólo que estaba pensando

-¿En qué?

-Tenía pensado ir a ver a mi mamá, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Bueno, ahora que volví a la selección me queda menos tiempo, además... no sé si deba hacerlo

-¡Ah, hombre, pues deberías. Es bueno saber que al menos estás considerando ir a verla...- no contesté, Genzo me miró –no te ves muy contento

-No es que... hace un tiempo fue a verme mi hermana Yoshiko a Shizuoka, y me pidió ella que fuera a verla

-¿No me digas que lo estás pensando desde entonces?

-Sí...

-Eres único... y complicado también- respondió, dándole un sorbo a su bebida

-No, es que... con las palabras de Yoshiko me sentí muy mal. Durante mucho tiempo me consideré algo así como la víctima de mis padres y sus decisiones, y esa consideración hacía que la rabia que tenía la descargara contra mi mamá. Ella sufrió mucho por mi culpa, en ocasiones era cruel y desagradable, no sólo con ella, sino también con el señor Yamaoka... ¿con qué cara me puedo aparecer ahora?

-Bueno...- comenzó Genzo, después de pensar un poco –considera que tú también estabas sufriendo, y no por estar con ella, sino por el hecho que tus padres no tomaron en cuenta lo que tú deseabas cuando decidieron con quien te quedarías

-Sí, pero...

-Aquí todos son culpables, Misaki- me cortó, mirándome seriamente –desde tú madre por no apoyar a tú padre cuando era alcohólico, hasta tú por tu poca tolerancia y la forma que tenías de descargar tú rabia y frustración... pasando por tú padre, que consideró más importante lo que deseaba tú madre de lo que deseabas tú y hasta él mismo... Misaki, deberías dar borrón y cuenta nueva a toda esa situación. Han pasado años y, en algunos sentidos, las relaciones han mejorado

Me quedé en silencio, mirando a mi amigo

-Entonces... ¿debo ir a verla?

-Ni siquiera deberías dudarlo


	33. Decisión

**Treinta y dos. Decisión.**

Quizás Genzo tenía razón en eso que las relaciones habían cambiado y, para que negarlo, al menos en mi caso, para mal...

No era necesario ser sabio para darse cuenta. Como ya había comentado antes, no se si era yo o ellos los más fríos... quizás los éramos ambos. Tan así, que después de unas semanas de quedarme en Francia con papá perdimos completamente el contacto. Me duele darme cuenta que, en realidad, ni extrañé a los Yamaoka.

Pero después de la visita de Yoshiko mi modo de ver las cosas cambiaron radicalmente... de rabia, a arrepentimiento.

... Sólo me pregunto si aún es tiempo de recuperar algo, aunque sea, de la relación madre hijo que quizás, siempre debimos tener.

Quedamos, en la Copa Asiática, en el grupo B, junto con Arabia Saudita, China, Ujbenistán y la UEA.

Después de varios partidos (cual más difícil) llegamos a la final. Debo decir que deseaba mucho jugar para la selección, aunque por un momento, después que Gamo nos echara, había pensado (y considerado seriamente) en mandar todo a la punta del cerro (NOTA: jejeje), es decir, no volver más... estúpido orgullo que en ocasiones, me hace pensar estupideces.

Debo decir, que durante este tiempo varias cosas ocurrieron...

Primero (y creo que la más importante), a la mamá de Kojiro algo le dio que la hospitalizaron (NOTA: sorry, no tengo idea de que se enfermó), pero creo que era algo grave. Y era todo bastante preocupante, sobretodo por la reacción de Kojiro (aunque es completamente entendible).

También, que Aoi se lesionó mientras esperábamos un partido, no conozco muy bien la historia, pero creo que desafió a alguien y no pisó bien... si me equivoco, no se enojen, el de los detalles es Ryo (¿el de los detalles, yo diría que el copuchento, jejeje).

Y así, llegamos a la final y, después de un duro partido, ganamos la Copa Asiática... que felicidad. Puedo decir, que lo que sentía era distinto a lo sentido cuando ganamos el torneo en Francia, porque este nos costó más. Pasamos cada preocupación y tristeza... fue más duro, más confortante la victoria.

Y, ahora, a pensar en el mundial sub-19.

Según nos contaba Katagiri, deseaba que el mundial se realizara en Japón... sería muy bueno, tendríamos el apoyo de toda nuestra gente... ojalá y que acepten.

-¿Y tú, Misaki¿qué harás ahora?- me preguntó Ryo –tenemos un buen tiempo libre para hacer lo que queramos...

-Iré a ver a mi mamá- respondí, sonriendo. Noto que todos me miran sorprendidos, les cayó de sorpresa.

-¿A tú mamá, Misaki?- preguntó Teppei -¿por qué?

-Porque de hace un buen tiempo que tengo deseos de verla... y bueno, no hay nada de malo en el tratar de arreglar la relación.

Los demás sonrieron y yo continué con lo mío, mientras escuchaba a mis amigos y sus planes de su salida nocturna... lo que más me hace gracia, es que, según ellos, iban a lograr recorrer todos los locales nocturnos en una noche...

Cuando llegué a casa, papá me esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Felicidades, Taro!- me dijo, sonriendo a más no poder -¡estoy muy contento por ti!

-Gracias, papá¿cómo has estado tú?

Nos sentamos a conversar, bastante animados y poniéndonos al corriente de todo lo que había ocurrido durante mis días de ausencia.

-Oye, papá...

-Dime...

-Eh... yo... voy a salir.

-Si?- me dijo extrañado -¿y a dónde vas?

-A ver a mamá...

Me miró más que sorprendido durante unos momentos... pero luego sonrió, complacido por mi decisión.

-Me alegra saberlo, hijo. Pero¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Bueno... no sé... sólo tengo deseos de hacer bien las cosas con ella, papá. Quizás no se merezca lo mal que la he tratado.

-Que bien que pienses así, Taro¿le vas a llamar antes?

-Eh... no, mejor que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mejor le doy la sorpresa... además, quiero pasar a ver a Hikari a su casa, también- noto que papá me mira de manera contrariada –ya... ¿qué me quieres decir de ella ahora, papá?

-Yo no he hecho nada...

-Te vi la cara, papá, habla...

-Todo lo que te he querido decir, te lo he dicho, Taro.

-Hikari es mi amiga...

-Tú no la buscas por eso.

-Ya, apuesto que sería distinto si se tratara de Azumi¿no, papá?

-Ella no te hace daño como Hikari, Taro.

-Ya, no quiero discutir de ese tema contigo...

-Porque sabes que tengo razón.

-Sabes que a Hikari la quiero- insistí.

-No deberías seguir con eso, piensa en ti.

-Exageras, papá, no soy de los que andan desesperados por la vida buscando novia...

-Eso no es lo malo, hijo, pero piensa en todo el tiempo que estás perdiendo por ella...

-¿Perdiendo¡por favor, papá¿no crees que estás exagerando demasiado!- le reclamo, ya molestándome de a poco –Hasta ahora no he encontrado ninguna chica que me llame la atención, aparte de Hikari, claro está.

-¿No¿y Azumi?

-Y dale... además, a ella le gusta el desabrido de Pierre. Y deja de buscarme candidatas, que no es tú estilo y tampoco te corresponde. Y me voy, antes que empecemos a discutir.

... Sé que tiene razón... sé que me lo dice porque es verdad¡pero es algo que no puedo evitar!. Además, yo estoy seguro que Hikari me quiere a mi... en todo caso, no voy a estar esperando a que se decida por mi o por Wakashimazu por toda la vida... yo también tengo mi paciencia.

El viaje a la casa de mi madre me sirvió para pensar bastante... excepto cuando me quedé dormido, jejeje.

Ah, otra cosa, me había enterado que Katagiri había ganado: el mundial sería en Japón... ¡excelente noticia!

El camino a la casa de los Yamaoka lo hice con paso lento... cada lugar, cada rincón, me traía muchos recuerdos. Tardes que pasaba junto a Ohira dando vueltas, caminando y conversando de cualquier cosa... o también, estudiando para algún examen. Bueno, dicen que hay cosas que no cambian.

Esos son mis pensamientos cuando llego a la casa, y me quedo de pie.

Dudo... si debo tocar o mejor me vuelvo a casa. Trato de convencerme que no necesariamente va pasar lo de hace años... las cosas han cambiado, yo estoy más maduro y con ánimos de arreglar las cosas con mamá.

... Sí, puede que sea lo único necesario para que las cosas se arreglen entre mamá y yo... ¿o debo decir entre los Yamaoka y yo?

Ya con un poco más de seguridad toco el timbre y espero a que salgan a ver... cuando ya estaba pensando que la casa estaba sola... (y agradecía eso), alguien sale... era mamá

Se quedó unos momentos mirándome...

-¿Taro?...

-Hola...- le dije, aunque más parecía un murmullo –yo... pensaba si tenías tiempo de recibirme hoy.


	34. Capítulo 33

**Treinta y tres. Yoshiko**

Silencio...

No se, en realidad, para quien era más difícil esa situación. Nos encontrábamos sentados a la mesa, en silencio... no esta sólo mamá, sino también Yoshiko y el señor Yamaoka

¿Cómo podía comenzar a hablar?... quizás si sólo hubiera estado presente mi mamá las cosas serían más fáciles y no había tanto silencio en el lugar... quizás...

-¿Tienes pensado volver a Francia?- fue mamá la que comenzó... y con un tema bastante distinto al que de verdad nos interesaba y debías tomar...

-Eh... bueno... yo creo que si- respondí, sonriendo –tengo deseos de volver a Francia a jugar fútbol. Aunque por el momento, mi única prioridad es el mundial

-¡Jugaron muy bien durante la Copa Asiática!- dijo de pronto el señor Yamaoka –merecían ganar y nos alegra mucho que tú también estuvieras

-Gracias...- murmuré, evitando el tener que mirarlo

Silencio... otra vez...

-Yoshiko, acompáñame¿si?- dijo de pronto el señor Yamaoka, poniéndose de pie

-¿Dónde?- le preguntó ella. Noté que en su voz había extrañeza

-A... a...- ¿por qué dudaba, todo me parecía algo extraño –a... buscar pastelitos a la cocina

-Si- dijo ella, poniéndose de pie también y saliendo del cuarto junto a su padre, dejándonos solos a mamá y a mi... y logrando que el silencio volviera a reinar en el lugar

Me avergonzaba un poco el no tener que conversar con ella... pero de pronto, la miré y noté que ella estaba llorando

-¿Mamá?

-Perdóname, Taro...- dijo, entre lágrimas, y hablando otra vez. La miré durante unos momentos

-No... yo... no tengo nada que perdonarte, mamá...

-¿Eh?- me miró de frente por primera vez desde que había llegado. Sus ojos llorosos mostraban extrañeza ante mis palabras

-Es verdad... ya no vale la pena preguntarse ciertas cosas, es mejor dejarlas pasar. Además, durante el tiempo que estuve aquí, yo te traté muy mal, me desquitaba contigo, siendo que no lo merecías...

-Hijo...- comenzó ella –digas lo que digas, igual me porté mal, aunque no quieras decirlo. No era mi intención hacerte sufrir teniéndote a mi lado. Sólo pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No juzgo a Ichiro por la forma en que te crió, porque el verte aquí hoy me hace ver que lo hizo de maravilla, pero en ese momento pensé que era lo correcto, lo mejor para ti...

-Lo sé... ahora lo entiendo- respondí –pero creo que lo que más me daba rabia en esos momentos era que ni tú ni mi papá me preguntaron que era lo que yo de verdad quería... mamá, yo siempre te he querido, aunque no te conociera y no estuviera a tú lado. A veces cuando niño intentaba imaginarte y, en ocasiones, sentí que de verdad te necesitaba... pero las cosas ocurrieron tan de prisa, mi papá me dejó y se fue y ni siquiera fue capaz de despedirse... me dejó a pesar que yo le dije que...

-Dilo, Taro- me dijo ella después de unos momentos de silencio

-A pesar que yo le dije que quería quedarme con él –continué, sin mirarla a los ojos –supongo que eso me frustró y, eso era lo que me llevaba a actuar de la manera en que lo hice...

Silencio...

-Yo...- dijo ella en un susurro –pensé que podías llegar a quererme...

Otra vez con eso...

-Mamá¿es que piensas que no lo hago?- le repliqué, algo molesto porque pareciera que nadie me cree que DE VERDAD quiero a mi madre –yo siempre te he querido... y no te juzgo por nada, no tengo derecho. Si estoy aquí es porque quiero que estemos bien...

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro mamá!... creo que me demoré un poco en decidirme, pero estoy aquí¿no, para que hagamos de una vez por toda, las cosas bien...

-Por supuesto- me dijo, y sonrió, secándose las lágrimas

-¡Aquí están los pastelitos!- exclamó Yoshiko, entrando con una gran sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que estaba escuchando lo que hablábamos... bueno, no la puedo culpar. Detrás venia el señor Yamaoka

Nos sentamos los cuatro a conversar... ya todo el ambiente estaba más liviano y la conversación mucho más fluida

-... el otro día vi a tú amiga, Hikari- me dijo mamá

-¿Si¿y cómo está?- le pregunté

-¿La has visto este tiempo?

-... Si, algo... después que me fui a Francia perdimos contacto, hasta hace un tiempo, en que nos

reencontramos en uno de los torneos nacionales

-¿Y cómo está su relación con su padre?

-Muy bien

-¿Si?

-Aja. Hikari se fue de su casa y, al parecer, eso le hizo ver a su padre que la necesitaba, porque al verla, le pidió que volviera con ellos...

-Me alegro por ella...

Me quedé bastante rato y, al irme, Yoshiko se ofreció a acompañarme hasta la parada del bus, cosa que acepté

Íbamos caminando tranquilamente, ella llevaba su bicicleta para volverse en ella a la casa

-Muchas gracias por venir- me dijo, sonriendo

-¿Gracias de qué?- le pregunté –era algo que de hace tiempo necesitaba hacer, sólo que por fin, hoy me atreví

-Me alegra mucho que lo hicieras, en serio

-¿Si, pues tú también podrías ir a verme a mi casa uno de estos días

-¡Claro, muchas gracias, Taro. Uno de estos días caeré por allá, aunque tendrás que ir a buscarme a la parada

-Ningún problema- le dije –además, tú visita podría coincidir con el mundial, me gustaría verte en el estadio animándonos

-¿De verdad¡estaría genial!- exclamó –tendré que decirle a papá que me debe comprar todas las entradas para los partidos de Japón

La miré bastante divertido... su alegría y entusiasmo por las difíciles pruebas que tendrá que pasar la selección también me contagiaban

-Oye Taro...- dijo de pronto, después de caminar un poco en silencio

-¿Si?

-Hum...- noté que dudaba mucho en continuar con lo que me iba a decir

-¿Qué cosa?- la animé

-Yo...- respiró profundo -¿no te molesta que le diga a mis compañeros de escuela que tú eres mi hermano?

-¿Eh?

-¡Si, seria fantástico, no me podrán creer que Taro Misaki, el jugador de la selección juvenil de Japón, sea mi hermano mayor

Me quedo unos momentos en silencio, algo sorprendido por la importancia que Yoshiko le da al hecho que yo sea su hermano

-¡Claro!- le dije, sonriendo

-¿Si¡gracias Taro!

Llegamos a la parada... lamentablemente se me había hecho algo tarde para ir a ver a Hikari... bueno, después la llamare por teléfono

-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme, Yoshiko- le dije a ella

-De nada, nos vemos otro día. ¡Qué te vaya muy bien!

-Adiós...

Yoshiko se subió a la bicicleta y se fue; yo me quedé de pie, esperando al bus...

Pero un ruido extraño me llamó la atención... miré y vi a Yoshiko en el suelo y, acercándose a ella, un camión

... Las típicas cosas que uno no termina por entender...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lanzo a sacarla del camino. Como pude, la tomé en mis brazos y la saqué, lanzándola a la vereda... el problema es que el camión ya estaba demasiado cerca de mi... aún no entiendo como fue que pude llegar a ella

Y, de pronto, todo se oscureció


	35. Péndulo

**Treinta y cuatro. Péndulo**

Péndulo... la vida es como un Péndulo, puede cambiar de un momento a otro... no recuerdo a quien le escuche decir esa frase, parece que fue en Francia... bueno, para ser sincero me llamó la atención, porque yo he vivido en carne propia esos cambios repentinos que te da la vida...

Y aquí estoy...

Siendo sincero, no me arrepiento de cómo actué. ¿Cómo podría, nunca me habría perdonado si le hubiera pasado algo a Yoshiko, estando yo tan cerca para ayudarla. Pero, lo que me da rabia, es que no podré jugar para el mundial... otro sueño que veo que se deshace en mis manos... pero, puede ser peor, ni siquiera saben si podré jugar en el futuro...

Es increíble los golpes que el destino te da para que te des cuenta que sólo eres otro más de los tantos que habitan este mundo...

-¡Papá¿a que no...

Confundido, noto que una chica abrió la puerta y me mira, en silencio. Acto seguido, abre la puerta nuevamente y mira el número

-Ah, que raro...- murmura –lo siento, pero... tengo entendido que mi papá debería estar aquí...- me dijo, mirándome, en sus ojos noté curiosidad. Para ser sincero, yo la miro de la misma forma; es algo baja, de cabello castaño un poco corto...

-¿Tu papá?- le pregunté, confundido

-Si... ¿este es el cuarto 41?- me preguntó, acercándose

-Si... creo...- contesté

-Ah, que raro...- repitió en un murmullo –demás que escuché mal... Bueno, perdona las molestias, por favor, espero no haberte despertado

-No te preocupes- le dije, sonriendo –que estés bien

-Adiós, y que te mejores...

Y se fue... tal como había llegado, así de rápido. Sonreí, es raro encontrarse con gente tan despistada estos días

Minutos después, entraron al cuarto los Yamaoka y mi papá

-¡Hola!- los saludo, mostrándoles una sonrisa tranquila. De una u otra forma, debía esconder mi tristeza y, para que negarlo, frustración

-Taro...- comenzó Yoshiko... estaba pálida y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar... el verla así más pena me dio -¡perdóname, por favor!- dijo, comenzando a sollozar –todo esto es mi culpa, por mi torpeza...

-Ya, Yoshiko...- murmuro, mirándola –no te preocupes. No podía dejar que nada malo te ocurriese.

¿Para que están los hermanos mayores, si no es para proteger a los más pequeños?- agregué, sonriéndole y sintiendo, sin saber la razón, un nudo en la garganta

-Muchas gracias por salvar a Yoshiko, Taro- me dijo el señor Yamaoka, inclinándose

-No tiene porque hacerlo...- me apresuré a decir, sintiéndome algo incómodo –ya le dije...

-Taro- me cortó mamá, llorando también e inclinándose –perdónanos. Te he causado tanto mal; ahora no podrás jugar, y era lo que tanto deseabas...

-¡No tengo que perdonarles nada, dejen de decirme eso!- exclamé, un poco cansado de toda la situación... además, no entiendo porque papá se quedó de pie al lado de la puerta –es algo que ya paso y hay que agradecer que no fue peor...

-Le hemos pedido a tu padre si te puedes venir con nosotros, para que te cuidemos el tiempo que sea necesario...- comenzó mamá, secándose las lágrimas –pero él dijo que, esta vez, tú debías decidir...

Como pude, intenté que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos, pero no entiendo la razón que me hizo llorar definitivamente...

-Claro que me voy contigo, mamá, para empezar de cero- le contesté, sonriendo -¿qué dices tú, papá?

-Lo que digas, Taro- me respondió mi padre, sonriendo y dándome la espalda, yo sin saber por que...

Mamá me abrazó, continuando con su llanto. Por mi parte, a pesar que sonreía, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, aún en contra de mi voluntad

Mi papá se quedó un rato conmigo y, cuando se fue, me entregó un libro para que no me aburriera. El libro era "Ilusiones", de Richard Bach (NOTA: mi libro preferido). Una vez que me quedé solo, comencé a leerlo... y en eso estaba, cuando nuevamente se abrió la puerta

-¡Hola, Misaki!- eran los chicos

-¡Hola, amigos!- sonreí. Eran Tsubasa, Genzo y Kojiro... ah, Sanae también venia

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó ella

-Bien... dentro de lo que se puede, claro...

Sanae se acercó a mi y me abrazó

-Ya...- dije –pudo ser peor¿no?

-Si... pero igual- me dijo –no vas a poder jugar el mundial, y...

-Shh...- la callé –vamos, Sanae. No será el único mundial y no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácil. Además, no se ha dicho la última palabra

-¡Así se habla, Misaki!- exclamó Kojiro, dándome un palmetazo en el hombro

-¡No seas bruto!- le reclamó Sanae, los demás rieron (y a mi me dolió)

-No te ves tan mal, Misaki- me dijo Genzo

-Vamos, si no es para tanto- les dije

-A nosotros no tienes que mentirnos- insistió

-¿Mentirles?- les pregunté. ¿Por qué insisten tanto¿seria que me conocen demasiado bien?

-¡no exageren, chicos!

-¿Cuándo te vas a tu casa?- me preguntó Tsubasa

-Creo que mañana por la tarde me dan de alta- respondí –en todo caso, me iré a la casa de mi mamá por un tiempo

Noté que todos me miraban con sorpresa

-¿Con tu mamá?- me preguntó Tsubasa -¿entonces se arreglaron?

-Si- contesté, sonriendo –y me pidió que me fuera con ella, así que acepté

-Que bueno, Misaki- me dijo Genzo –algo bueno que salga de todo esto...

-Pos si... no todo es malo¿no?

-Aja... ¿cómo... cómo fue?- me preguntó Tsubasa, titubeando un poco

-Bueno... mi hermana se cayo de la bicicleta al cruzar una calle... lamentablemente yo no alcancé a salir cuando paso el camión...

-Lo que hiciste fue muy lindo- me dijo Sanae –ya veras que algún día, tendrás todo lo que quieras, te lo mereces

-Por el momento, me alegra que Yoshiko esté bien, nunca me habría perdonado si algo le hubiese pasado... además, se que me va a costar volver a tener el nivel que tuve antes, pero no voy a dejar el fútbol por esto. Y, sé que si me esfuerzo de verdad, podré jugar aunque sea un partido con ustedes en este mundial...

Me miraron, noté la sorpresa en sus ojos

-¿A que te refieres?- me preguntó Kojiro

-A que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde- respondí, sonriendo –si, y les prometo, que si llegan a la final, lo más seguro es que pueda jugar con ustedes

-Pero Misaki...- comenzó Sanae

-Vamos, Sanae, no dudes... conozco muy bien mis limitaciones y se que con esfuerzo podré hacerlo...

-Espero que sepas cumplir tus promesas, Misaki- me dijo Genzo, cruzándose de brazos –porque nosotros si que vamos a llegar a la final y, sin ti, la copa será mucho más difícil de conseguir...

-Confíen en mi, como yo confío en ustedes en que llegarán a la final...


	36. Ilusiones

**Treinta y cinco. Ilusiones.**

-¡Hola!

Para mi gran sorpresa, la misma chica que ayer entró por error a mi cuarto, entraba nuevamente... ¿cómo se puede equivocar dos veces?

-Aquí no está tú padre...- le aclaré inmediatamente

-Lo se- respondió con una gran sonrisa, y caminando hacia mi –es que ayer te vi tan solito que te vine a acompañar un ratito (NOTA: jejeje)

-¡En serio?- le pregunté. Su respuesta me había sorprendido bastante

-¡Claro¿por quien me tomas?- me contestó -¿y, como te has sentido?

-Pues... bien- le respondí, aún extrañado por la razón que me dio –hoy por la tarde me dan de alta...

-¡Que bueno!- sonrió –no hay nada más deprimente que los hospitales

-En todo caso... ¿y ayer encontraste a tú papá?

-Yep, estaba en el cuarto 31

-¿Y qué tenia?

-Lo operaron de apendicitis- respondió –andaba de viaje y se enfermó con la comida del avión... con mi hermano tuvimos que venir a verlo, porque mamá no podía

-¿No eres de Japón?- le pregunté, aunque la respuesta era obvia, sobretodo por el acento de la chica y, quizás por sus rasgos también

-Jajajajaja- rió ella -¿no me digas que no lo notaste?

-Pues si...- contesté –solo quería... asegurarme

-Ya veo... en todo caso, genial que se haya enfermado aquí...

-Jajajaja, que mala eres...

-¡Pero es que es lógico!- insistió ella –porque con mi hermano podremos ver en vivo algunos partidos del mundial

-¿Te gusta el fútbol?

-¡Me encanta!- exclamó, sonriendo ampliamente –me gustaría que el mundial lo ganara Uruguay o, en último caso, Brasil...

-¿Último caso?- dije, sin poder evitar sonreír divertido -¿no deberías tenerlo en primera opción?

-Nah¿para que?- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros –a todo esto, supongo que tú apoyas a Japón...

-Claro

-¿Y de veras crees que pueda ganar?- me preguntó ella

-Si, aparte de tener un buen equipo, juega de local... esos son buenos méritos

-Excelentes méritos- dijo ella –aunque no se deben confiar...

-Por supuesto que no

Se quedó en silencio y la miré... me parece extraño que habláramos como si nos conociéramos de hace años... extraño y agradable

-¡Oye¿estas leyendo Ilusiones?- me dijo, de pronto

-Si, mi papá lo dejó para que no me aburriera

-Es muy lindo- dijo –es mi libro favorito

-¿En serio?

-Si... precioso... ¡cada vez que lo leas acuérdate de mi!- exclamó, yo reí

-Si, me acordare de una chica despistada que entró por error a mi cuarto cuando me encontraba en el hospital, y que me fue a visitar de...

-Ociosa que es- agregó ella –bonita descripción, gracias

Sonreí, divertido

-Oye... disculpa la pregunta...

-Dime...

-¿Te atropellaron?- me preguntó, aunque noté que dudaba bastante

-Si... como que se nota...

-No necesariamente- me contradijo –pudiste haber tenido cualquier accidente: haberte caído de una escalera, o...

-Puede que tengas razón- respondí

-¿Y te afecta mucho?

-Bueno... ¿a cualquiera le afectaría, no?- dije, con cierta tristeza

-Si, pero no a todos de igual manera- contestó –por ejemplo, a mi tener un accidente así no me afectaría mucho, al contrario... jejejeje

-Ah, viéndolo así... puede que tengas razón y que si me afecte en algo...

-Ah¿eres deportista¿qué haces?

-Juego fútbol... aunque nada importante- respondí... con una pequeña mentirilla –solo que iba a haber partidos muy importantes para mis amigos y para mi...

-Bueno... recuerda que siempre dicen que las cosas pasan por algo...

-Pues si...

-Oye- dijo de pronto –ya debo irme

-¿Ya?- dije, con cierta tristeza, su compañía me agradaba mucho –bueno, fue un placer conocerte

-Digo lo mismo, fue muy agradable hablar contigo. ¡Chau, y mejórate pronto

-Si... que estés bien

Y se fue... creo que nunca la volveré a ver

Por la tarde me dieron de alta y me fui a casa de mamá. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde que era niño... hasta el mismo cuarto me dejaron...

El primer día prácticamente me la pase en el cuarto, viendo televisión y leyendo el libro que papá me había dado (y acordándome de mi amiga... que nunca supe su nombre). Por indicación médica, no podía hacer muchos movimientos ni esforzar la pierna

Después de dar como cinco vuelta a los canales (que aburrido que estaba) y, cuando iba a empezar con la sexta, se abrió la puerta

-¡Hola!- dijo Hikari, entrando con una gran sonrisa -¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien... creo- contesté mirándola con cierta extrañeza -¿cómo estas tú?

-Pasándola- contestó. Se sentó a mi lado y se quedó en silencio

-¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba aquí?- le pregunté

-Hum... tu mamá me lo dijo. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que tuviste un accidente, te habría ido a ver al hospital

-Bueno... creo que no se me ocurrió- respondí –en todo caso, pensé que Takeshi te podía haber dicho, conociéndolo- mi amiga se largó a reír -¿qué, es verdad lo que te digo

-Si, en todo caso... ¿y qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Esperar a mejorar... no me queda otra- le dije, encogiéndome de hombros

-En la televisión...- comenzó, pero vi que dudaba –dicen que lo mas posible es que no... podrías jugar más

-No quería pensar en eso... no me puedo rendir así. El fútbol es lo que me hace completo, no voy a dejarme vencer tan fácil

-¡Así se habla!- exclamó ella, con una gran sonrisa –ahora todo depende de ti y tu fuerza de voluntad... yo se que lo harás

-Si... todos dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde

-Claro... ¿y cómo vas las cosas con tu mamá?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba. De echo, fue ella la que me pidió que me viniera aquí durante el tiempo de recuperación

-Ah, ya entiendo...- silencio, noté que dudaba

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté, me miró con sorpresa, la conocía

-Nada... sólo... ¿cómo ocurrió?

-¿Mamá no te lo dijo?

-No le pregunté...- respondió, mirando al suelo –ya sabes que nunca le he caído muy bien...- no

pude evitar reír con sus palabras

-Bueno... si te interesa saberlo...- y le conté todo

-Ah, ya veo...- fue lo único que dijo cuando terminé –ah, mamá te manda pastelitos- me dijo, entregándome una cajita –y Megumi te hizo una tarjetita deseándote que te mejores luego- me entregó un sobre donde estaba la tarjetita –papá dijo que no seas perezoso y que tenias que estar jugando luego nuevamente

-Dales mil gracias- contesté, riendo ante el mensaje del señor Ohira –sobretodo a tu padre, porque si no estoy bien me puede alcanzar- ella comenzó a reír junto conmigo. Abrí la cajita y habían muchos pastelitos -¿quieres?

-No, no te preocupes, gracias...

-Como quieras- dije, y saqué uno... estaba delicioso


	37. La Esperanza es lo Último que se pierde

**Treinta y seis. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde**

Conforme pasaban los días me fui acostumbrando a caminar con muletas... algo molesto, para ser sincero, y me desagradaba mucho. Nunca fui tan inquieto como Tsubasa, pero si me gusta moverme mucho y hacer las cosas por mi mismo...

En fin, cierta noche, me levanté de la cama de madrugada

No aguantaba... lo necesitaba... sentía frustración por todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo, la rabia que corría dentro de mi era mucha

No estaba arrepentido de cómo había actuado¿cómo podría estarlo, pero no podía aguantar la situación que sentía. Quería jugar, quería estar con mis amigos... no solo

Con algo de dificultad llego al patio de la casa. Son cerca de las dos de la madrugada, no puedo hacer mucho ruido, para no despertar a los Yamaoka

Intento dominar con la pierna que tengo buena...

Y me da rabia, impotencia... me cuesta, me duele la pierna, pero debo intentarlo, debo hacerlo si quiero jugar con mis amigos en el mundial... pero cada vez siento que la desesperanza me va ganando. Paso un rato jugando así...

-¡Taro, que haces?

Me quedo quieto, mientras el balón se aleja de mi. Yoshiko había despertado. ¿Qué le podía decir?...

-Me entretengo- le respondí, fríamente -¿por qué¿hay algún problema con eso?- ella se demora en contestar

-Taro... quizás no deberías jugar... aún...

-Yo se lo que puedo hacer y lo que no- le dije, sin mirarla para no ver la expresión de su cara ante mis palabras –no tienes porque meterte

Yoshiko no me contestó de inmediato

-... Perdóname, Taro, no quería molestarte- murmuró, y volvió a entrar

Suspiro y me quedo de pie, mirando el balón que esta cerca mío... me siento algo mal por la forma en que traté a Yoshiko...

Estuve por un rato mas practicando y luego me fui a acostar, aunque no pude dormir mucho rato, pensando... la única forma de jugar, aunque fuera la final (si es que mis amigos llegan, por supuesto), es comenzando de inmediato mi rehabilitación. ¿De que otra forma, llega a ser algo lógico... pero¿quién puede ser tan bueno como para ayudarme en tan poco tiempo, para quedar completamente en forma otra vez?

--------------------

Algunos días después, un poco antes que iniciara el juego de inicio del mundial entre Japón y México, recibí una llamada

-Hola¿qué tal tu vida?- me dijo una animada voz que hacia tiempo no escuchaba

-¿Azumi?

-¡Si!- me respondió la animada voz

-¿Cómo conseguiste este numero?- le pregunté, aun extrañado

-Me lo dio tu papá- contestó -le iba a pedir la dirección pero iba a ser muy patudo de mi parte ir a meterme allá¿no crees?

-¿Estas en Japón?- volví a preguntar. Esta chica si que me sorprende siempre

-¡Exacto, y te tengo buenas noticias

-¿Noticias?- pregunté -¿acaso ya eres la novia del desabrido?- la molesté. Se demoró tanto en responder que pensé que iba a colgarme el teléfono por mi bromita

-Te dejaré unos puntos en claro, Misaki- dijo, con voz seria –punto uno, Pierre no es desabrido¡así que ya deja de decirle así!- me gritó, no pude evitar reír –punto dos, casi le aciertas, tenemos algo así como una relación informal, por el momento...

-¿En serio¡felicidades!

-No le pongas tanto, ni que nos fuéramos a casar...

-Aunque te gustaría... pero bueno, ya dime la noticia que me tenias...

-¿Noticia¿qué...?... ¡ah, la noticia!

-Si, Azumi, la noticia- mi amiga no cambia... aunque eso esta bien

-Que tengo un tío medico y me dijo que me iba a buscar especialistas para tu tipo de lesión¡los mejores de Japón!

Admito que la MUY buena noticia me dejó sorprendido. Durante unos momentos no atine a decir nada y tuve deseos que Azumi si hubiera estado frente mío para poder haberle dado un gran abrazo de agradecimiento

-¿Tas ahí, Misaki?- preguntó

-Gracias...- dije -¡muchas gracias!

-No hay de queso, no mas de papa...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada, nada... solo que no tienes de que agradecerme tanto... eres un gran amigo, Taro, no te mereces lo que te ha ocurrido, y menos en estos momentos

-Azumi...- sentía que mi cara se iba enrojeciendo, ella comenzó a reír

-Apuesto que estas rojo

-Deja de molestar, Hayakawa...

-Oh, estas molesto, me llamaste por el apellido...

Hablamos durante un rato mas, hasta un poco antes del partido de Japón

-¡Taro, ya va a empezar!- me llamo Yoshiko, y me apresure a colgar

-Lo siento Azumi, pero...

-Ya vete, no tienes que justificarte- me dijo ella –solo te digo que tengas mucho ánimo, no te rindas por nada...

-Si, ahora ya lo se. Nos estamos viendo, Azumi, muchas gracias, otra vez

-Por nada, adiós

-Chau- colgué el teléfono y me apresure a ir a la sala a ver el partido (claro, todo lo que las muletas me permiten). Llegué y me senté al lado de mi hermana

Por la televisión mostraban cuando el equipo salía de los vestuarios, y también unos carteles hechos por la gente, dándole ánimos al equipo... me sorprendí que había uno para mi...

"¡Taro Misaki, Artista del Campo, vuelve!"

Al leer esto, mi corazón sintió una cierta... ¿tranquilidad¿alivio¿agradecimiento?. De pronto me sentí apoyado por la gente, me sentí muy bien...

Sonreí

Los chicos, con mucho esfuerzo, ganaron dos a uno a México. Fue un partido difícil, y en esos momentos las ganas de estar con ellos eran muy fuertes...

El siguiente partido, seria contra Uruguay, equipo que había ganado a Italia... equipo en que estaba Hino, uno de los que nos dio dolor de cabeza cuando nos expulsaron de la selección, sobretodo a Kojiro...

Pero, no vi el juego. Justamente a esa hora me estaba juntando con Azumi . No me importó mucho que coincidiera con el partido de mis amigos, yo sabia que ellos iban a ganar

La tarde estaba muy agradable, y tuve que salir como una hora antes de lo normal debido a las muletas (nunca me iba a acostumbrar a ellas, nunca. Y no es que no quiera¡es algo que no puedo!)

Nos juntamos en el centro comercial. Me alegró mucho ver a mi amiga, hacia tanto que no lo hacia, la extraño mucho, ahora vengo a darme cuenta. Ademas, la encontr´´e muy bonita...

-Toma- me dijo, entregándome un papel –aquí están los nombres de los mejores especialistas deportivos del país

-Muchas gracias, Azumi- respondí, sonriendo. Ella me miró suspicaz

-¿Estas planeando algo, Misaki?- me preguntó, la miré

-¿De que hablas?

-Que te conozco, y algo andas planeando...- no pude hacer mas que sonreír

-Ven, vamos a tomar algo- le dije, sin responderle. Pero la conozco, no se va a rendir tan fácil

Fuimos a un restaurante juntos, para hablar sobre todo el tiempo que no nos veíamos

-¿Así que convenciste a Pierre?- la molesté

-Que te quede claro que yo no lo convencí, no lo obligué, él solito me invitó a salir

-Pero apuesto que le coqueteaste a mas no poder

-Ese, mi querido amigo, es otro problema- replicó ella, seria –no hay nada de malo en intentar que alguien se fije en ti y darle un empujoncito...

-Por supuesto que no- respondí, sonriendo. Me alegraba notar que mi amiga seguía siendo la misma de siempre -¿y de hace cuanto que salen?

-No mucho –respondió –somos amigos de hace mucho, poco después que te viniste a Japón, pero comenzamos a salir cerca de tres meses

-Ah, que bien...

-Ya, hablando de otra cosa¿qué estas planeando?- insistió en la pregunta que deje en el aire hace un rato. A ella no se le olvida nada

-Bueno, te contaré. Estoy pensando en la posibilidad de jugar para la final del mundial- dije, pero noté con desilusión que a mi amiga no la entusiasmaba tanto

-¿Estas loco!- me gritó, yo la miré sorprendido -¿cómo se te puede ocurrir tal cosa?

-¿Y por que no?

-¿Y lo preguntas?. Taro, por este simple capricho puedes destruir tu carrera en el futuro¿no has pensado en eso, acaso?. Seria triste que por un simple partido, nada mas, no pudieras jugar nunca mas fútbol

-Pero no necesariamente tiene que ser así, Azumi- insistí –con una rehabilitación podré demás jugar la final del mundial

-¡No pienses eso!- me retó -¿por qué te exiges tanto¿has visto la televisión, no¿lo que los comentaristas hablan de tu lesión?

Me quedé en silencio. Por supuesto que lo sabia...

-Debes ir despacio, si te exiges tanto en tan poco tiempo lo mas seguro es que tu cuerpo no lo aguante, y sabes perfectamente cuales serán las consecuencias

Silencio... sonreí a medias

-... Mi idea era que me apoyaras...- murmure. Azumi nada mas me miró

-... Sabes que lo haré, no tienes que decir eso tampoco- me respondió, en un suspiro –pero... me da miedo pensar en las consecuencias que puede tener si te equivocas

-Hay que ser optimistas, tu lo dijiste

-Por supuesto que lo dije- replicó –pero también tienes que ser realista

-Entonces... ¿no cuento contigo?

Me miró unos momentos, y terminó sonriendo

-Sabes que si lo haces, Taro, pero por favor te quiero pedir que lo pienses muy bien. Que el caso que no puedas jugar en este mundial no se va a acabar el mundo, que este es el primero de tantos en que Japón participará

-Por supuesto que lo se, Azumi, y gracias otra vez por todo...


	38. Ideas se hacen, ideas se desvanecen

**Treinta y siete. Ideas se hacen, ideas se desvanecen**

-¿De veras, Misaki?- me preguntó Tsubasa, mirándome -¿y cómo fue que te conseguiste los teléfonos?

-Me los dio Azumi¿te acuerdas de ella?

-Si... que buena onda ella ¿cierto?

-Si, mucho- sonreí –aunque cuando le dije que mi intención era jugar para la final del mundial, me retó y se enojó

-Je¿y por qué?

-Porque dice que es muy apresurado todo, que puedo terminar peor...

-Mm... en parte tiene razón

Esa tarde era extremadamente tranquila, agradable. El sol estaba perfecto, suave brisa se podía sentir también... todo era perfecto. Tsubasa de visita en la casa de los Yamaoka, él y Taro sentados en la sombrita, conversando animadamente. Me contaba ciertas cosas que habían ocurrido con los chicos... bueno, hasta que salió el tema de la lesión

-Pero me gusta pensar así- le dije –demás, no necesariamente quedaré peor porque juego la final, no hay que ser pesimistas... si jugara...

-Si juegas tú las posibilidades que Japón gane la Copa Mundial se hacen mayores- me dijo, y mire a mi amigo. Sonreí

-¿Ves, algo así quería escuchar de Azumi, pero no...- suspiré

-Con las mujeres no se puede...- ambos nos miramos y nos largamos a reír, divertidos. Siguió, luego, un pequeño silencio –mejor que nunca nos escuchen decir eso

-En todo caso, Sanae no te dejaría en paz

-Y a ti tú amiga tampoco- me molestó, sonriendo pícaro

-Ya... no me vengas tú también con eso- le dije –a Azumi le gusta Pierre y están saliendo de hace un tiempo

-¿El Pierre que estoy pensando?

-Ese mismísimo... aun no entiendo que le ve a ese...- murmuré

-¿No estarás celoso?- inquirió Ozora

-Púdrete, Ozora- gruñí, Tsubasa rió –estar celoso por Azumi seria igual que si me pusiera celoso por Sanae

-Si tu lo dices... entonces¿mañana irás al medico?- me preguntó... que manera de drástica de cambiar el tema

-Yep, espero que todo salga bien

-Y saldrá, Misaki, sólo debes tener fe...

Y era cierto, eso que la fe es lo último que se pierde...

Y bien, fue la misma Azumi la que me acompañó a visitar al doctor Shibazaki al día siguiente

Después de bajarnos del taxi caminamos al hospital, a la hora de la cita; aunque por las muletas me demoraba bastante

-Cambia esa cara- me dijo Azumi, sonriendo

-¿Y cual quieres que tenga?- repliqué, más molesto aun por el comentario –odio estas cosas, lo único que quiero es dejarlas de una buena vez

-Ya deja de alegar. Deberías estar contento por esto¡vas a comenzar tu rehabilitación!

-De verdad estoy contento, Azumi, sólo que andar con muletas me enferma...

Y era verdad, ya estaba mas que cansado de tener que depender de dos muletas para moverme, sobretodo por lo activo que soy...

-Ya, deja de quejarte...

Subimos al cuarto piso en ascensor y llegamos a la oficina del doctor... revisó mi estado y, después de bastante espera, habló...

-Tu estado es delicado, Misaki- comenzó, algo serio –pero con tu esfuerzo muy pronto podrás tener el nivel que tenias antes del accidente

-¿Podré jugar la final del mundial?- no pude evitar preguntar. Azumi soltó un suspiro de cansancio y me miró, el doctor demoró un tanto en responder. Admito que por unos momentos, temí lo peor, pero...

-Si eres constante y Japón llega a la final, no veo la razón que no puedas hacerlo- me dijo, sonriendo

Yo también lo hice... feliz... ¡había esperanza!

-¡Ves que tenias que pensar positivo? (NOTA: Jajajajaja, no recordaba esa campaña XD)- me dijo ella, sonriendo, una vez que ya habíamos salido

-Si, gracias por todo, Azumi, otra vez

La invité a tomar helado, y ella aceptó encantada. Fuimos al centro comercial y buscamos una heladería que no estuviera tan llena

Y bien, en eso estábamos...

-¡Taro!- escuché una voz de niña, y me encontré con una, que me sonreía ampliamente

-¡Megumi!- saludé a la hermanita de Hikari, que se acercó a mi y me abrazó -¿cómo estas?

-¡Bien!- respondió enérgicamente -¿y tu?

-Muy bien, gracias. Oye¿andas sola?- le pregunté

-No, Hikari y Ken andan comprando helados también- contestó. Miré de reojo a Azumi y esta arqueó las cejas, sonriendo a medias -¿quién eres?- le preguntó Megumi -¿la novia de Taro?

No pude evitar soltar la carcajada, lo mismo que Azumi. La niña nos miró con una sonrisa

-¡Taro, te conseguiste novia!

-¡Meg?- escuchamos la voz de Hikari, que buscaba a su hermana, se acercó a nosotros –Meg, aquí estas, ya me estabas asustando... hola Taro, Azumi...- detalle, me pareció extraño que recordara el nombre de mi amiga Hayakawa

-Hola, Hikari- saludamos los dos

-Ella es la novia de Taro- le dijo Megumi a Hikari. Sin poder evitarlo, los dos comenzamos a reír otra vez

-¿Son novios?- nos preguntó Hikari, y espero que no haya sido mi imaginación, pero de pronto me pareció que estaba molesta -¿por qué no me habías contado?

-Porque Megumi se equivoca- le respondí –con Azumi no somos novios

-Así es, así que no te preocupes- molestó Hayakawa, con cierta malicia –puedes acercarte a él y aun tienes una oportunidad

¡Si, Hikari se puso roja

-Oye¿y Ken?- le pregunté, mientras evitaba que efectivamente la sonrisa que sentía que se formaba en mis labios, se plasmaran de verdad

-Ah, nos esta esperando- recordó de pronto –despídete, Meg, Ken nos esta esperando con los helados

-Si. Chao Taro, chao Zumi

-Chao Megumi, que estés bien- le contestamos

-Adiós chicos- se despidió Hikari –Taro, te llamo para que hablemos¿ya?

-Bueno, adiós Hikari...

Los dos la observamos alejarse, en silencio

-¿Es cosa mía o...?- comencé, pero Azumi me interrumpió

-Si, de echo, se puso celosa- dijo la otra, riendo –y se le notó MUCHO... je, no sabe disimular nada de nada, jajajaja

-Je, quizás le gustas- la molesté. La risa se acabo inmediatamente

-¿Qué diablos quieres decirme, Misaki?- me preguntó, molesta

-Nada¿ya no aguantas ni una broma?- reí, divertido ante su reacción

-¡Púdrete, Misaki!- gritó, yo reí mas aun

-Ya, no molestes... te invito al cine- le propuse, no tenia ganas de llegar a casa y ver al fresco de

Aoi que anda rondando a Yoshiko, desde que la conoció al hospital

¡No estoy celoso de mi hermana!... no... sólo la estoy protegiendo de alguien que aun no conozco mucho...

-Como se nota que no tienes nada que hacer...

-¿Y que quieres, tengo la pierna malita y soy algo inútil en este estado... bueno, aunque yo no veo que tu estés muy ocupada

-Eso se define con una palabra: vacaciones

-Mas que vacaciones parece vaGaciones- le dije, sonriendo -¿y que dices¿aceptas o no?. De lo contrario, llamare a Yoshiko para que venga...

-No, acepto...

-¿Si?- de pronto, recordé algo -¿sabes Azumi, tengo un compañero de equipo que esta visitando mucho a Yoshiko, y...

-Nah¿no me digas que eres hermano celoso?

-No¿cómo crees?- traté de defender lo indefendible –no soy celoso, sólo que Aoi...

-¿Aoi Shingo?

-Si, ese...- murmuré –ya, no importa, vamonos de una vez al cine

Y así, pasaron los días...

Me esforzaba bastante para la rehabilitación, daba lo que mas podía, con la idea firme de acompañar a mis amigos en el mundial

Debo admitir que era mas difícil de lo que esperaba, y también doloroso y, que en ocasiones deseaba mandar todo al demonio, debido al dolor. Pero ahí estaban Azumi, Hikari, mi papá, mis compañeros y todos para apoyarme y, así, continuar...

Pero en ocasiones la vida te da sorpresas desagradables, que pinchan los sueños de una maldita vez... a veces pienso¿de que sirve tanto esfuerzo si de un maldito plumazo te hacen ver que no valen la pena?

Mis amigos si cumplieron, jugarían la final en contra de Brasil

Yo... me quedé de hielo al escuchar al doctor hablar esa tarde...

-No, Misaki- dijo seriamente –tú no estas listo para jugar aun


	39. Capítulo 38

**Treinta y ocho. Decisiones**

Aún intentaba digerir las palabras que el doctor Shibazaki me decía... ¡Sin siquiera mirarme a la cara!...

-...¿Qué?... Pero... ¿cómo¿por qué?

-No puedes jugar para la final, Misaki- repitió...

-¡Pero usted dijo que podría!- grité, sin poder evitarlo y sintiendo que dentro de mi la rabia crecía -¡Me dijo que si me esforzaba en la rehabilitación si podría jugar en la selección para la final del mundial!

-Te mentí- dijo, con voz muy calmada

Me quedé en silencio, sin poder decir palabras e intentando ordenar las ideas que surgían en mi cabeza e intentando controlar también, la rabia que crecía dentro de mi...

-¿Cómo... por qué lo hizo?

-Para serte sincero, Misaki- comenzó después de unos momentos de silencio –nunca pensé que Japón podría llegar a la final del mundial, por eso te dije que podrías hacerlo en caso que siguieras el tratamiento... eso significaba una muy buena motivación para que te esforzaras al máximo, de lo contrario, lo más seguro es que tú mejora durante este tiempo no hubiera sido mucha...

Aún me costaba digerir lo que me decía. ¿Sólo era una maldita motivación?... yo estaba decidido a no quedarme sentado, no iba a quedarme sin ayudar a mis amigos a cumplir nuestro sueño... aunque termine peor de cómo quedé después del accidente

Me puse de pie

-Doctor- comencé –no me importa lo que usted me diga, iré a jugar

-No podrás, ya le avisé a Gamo que no estabas en las condiciones para hacerlo

-¿Qué¿¡y por qué hizo eso?

-Porque mi pidió que le hablara de tú condición y lo hice

No logro entender porque se muestra tan tranquilo, y me da rabia... debería darle vergüenza hacerme algo así

-Ya le dije- insistí –voy a jugar igual

-¿No has pensado que puedes quedar peor?

-Si, y no me importa- contesté con decisión

-¿De qué estas hablando?. ¡Misaki, es tú futuro lo que está en juego!- me dijo, y lo noté bastante molesto... supongo que será por mi insistencia –entiendo que te sientas molesto porque te mentí, pero no por eso debes actuar como un niño. Es verdad que Japón llegó a la final y que deseas jugar con tus compañeros¡pero no puedes!

-¡Lo haré!- le grité, ya enojado –lo haré, quiera usted o no

Y me fui de ahí

Hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan... furioso, decepcionado. ¡Me había mentido, y en algo tan importante, no sólo para mi, sino que para el país entero!. Prácticamente había jugado con mis anhelos de jugar en la final del mundial¡eso había hecho!

Pero estaba decidido a jugar, en ese momento no pensaba en las posibles consecuencias que podría tener el hecho de jugar estando recuperado de manera completa. Mi prioridad y único deseos en estos momentos es buscar una forma de convencer a Gamo para que, al menos, me dejara jugar un ratito

-----------------------------------------

En la mañana del día siguiente me junté con Azumi a conversar. Recibió con sorpresa mi noticia

-¿Y te mintió?- me preguntó con sorpresa, después que le conté todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior

-Si...- contesté, aún molesto –me da tanta rabia...

-Ya- me dijo ella –pero no puedes negar que te ha servido la terapia

-¡Pero si no lo niego!- dije –Azumi, por favor, intenta ponerte en mi lugar. Me apresuré en el tratamiento en el tratamiento para poder jugar en la final, porque esa era mi meta

-No puedes decir eso, Misaki- gruñó Azumi –tú meta era recuperarte para jugar y continuar jugando. ¡Este no será el último mundial!

-No me vengas con eso tú también, Azumi

-¡Pero si es la verdad, Misaki!- insistió ella -¿por qué te urge tanto jugar ahora?. ¡Piensa en todo lo que puedes perder por tú imprudencia!

-Ya, Azumi- suspiré, realmente cansaba todo eso. También conocía a mi amiga. Ella no me iba a apoyar, por muchas razones que les de –no van a lograr convencerme, ni tú, ni el doctor, ni Gamo, ni nadie. Entiende: de una u otra forma, voy a jugar este partido

-¡Pues has lo que quieras!- me dijo, poniéndose de pie –sabes muy bien que siempre te apoyaría en todas tus decisiones, pero no quiero ver como arruinas tú carrera de futbolista por un estúpido reproche...

-¡No es un estúpido reproche!- le repliqué, sin poder evitar levantar la voz

-¡Por supuesto que lo es, Misaki, y lo sabes!- me gritó –es verdad que sin ti el equipo de Japón ha bajado su nivel, y puede que pierdan la final, pero no veo la necesidad que sacrifiques tú carrera por una copa...

-Para mi si lo vale

-Que poco te valoras

Y se fue, dejándome solo y con un gran vacío dentro de mi. Puede que Azumi tenga razón, pero me da mucha tristeza el no contar con ella, puesto que siempre ella ha estado a mi lado, siempre...

Pero a pesar de todo lo que me dijo, estaba decidido a jugar. No me iba a echar para atrás, no me importaban las consecuencias... pero en parte, si me importaban las palabras y su decisión de apoyarme

Decidí salir inmediatamente para el estadio. Como ya era algo tarde, llegaría para asistir al segundo tiempo. Pero antes, llame a mamá por teléfono y le dije que me demoraría en llegar (definitivamente, no deseaba volver a discutir con otra persona nuevamente)

Bien, cuando comencé a acercarme al estadio, escuchaba a la gente apoyar a los chicos para que ganaran. Según lo que pude escuchar por la radio, no les estaba yendo muy bien... eso hizo que las palabras de Azumi se me fueran olvidando y que los deseos de jugar se fueran incrementando en mi interior

Llegué por fin al estadio y, en la entrada había otra sorpresa...

Mi padre

Lo mire con sorpresa durante unos momentos y luego me acerqué a él con lentitud... sólo esperaba que no me insistiera en lo mismo que todos, no tenia deseos de discutir con nadie más, menos con él

-Suponía que te vería aquí- me dijo, con una media sonrisa

-Si...- asentí -¿cómo has estado, papá?

-Bien... me alegra ver que el tratamiento te ha hecho bien- me dijo, sonreí...

-Se podría decir que... si- dije, con cierta duda

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, ambos escuchábamos el clamor de la gente dentro del estadio, el ánimo que le daban a mis amigos

-Te están esperando- me dijo, lo miré con sorpresa

-... ¿No le dirás nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?. Te deseo lo mejor en este partido

-¡Gracias, papá!- le sonreí

-Sólo te pido que te cuides mucho

-Descuida papá... y gracias...

-Da tú mayor esfuerzo, hijo

-Por supuesto...

Dejé a mi papá y me dirigí al estadio. Entré a los vestuarios y el único uniforme que vi en los colgadores, era el numero 11, el mío...

Sin dudar, me lo puse y vi mi reflejo en el espejo

Iba a jugar, y ganaríamos


	40. Sueños y Realidades

**Treinta y nueve. Sueños y realidades**

El primer tiempo del partido terminó y escuché cuando mis amigos entraban a los vestidores. Los escuchaba hablar, mientras terminaba de ponerme el buzo

Los sentía bastante desanimados... cuando entré en los vestidores, todos me miraron con sorpresa y se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos

-¡Misaki!- exclamaron, sonrientes. Yo también sonreí

-Pero... ¿podrás jugar?- me preguntó Tsubasa, aún dudoso. Le asentí, sin titubear

Noté, sin embargo, que Gamo me miraba seriamente, sobretodo cuando mis compañeros mostraban la alegría que les causaba la noticia que podría ayudarlos

-¡Ahora si!- decía contento Ryo -¡el triunfo es nuestro!

No pude evitar preocuparme cuando noté que Gamo continuaba mirándome de la misma forma en que lo hizo cuando le contesté a Tsubasa. Contra el doctor podía luchar, pero si él no me dejaba, seria algo definitivo... para ser sincero, por unos momentos pensé que de verdad, no podría jugar...

-¡Señor Gamo!- en ese momento entraba corriendo un asistente con una hoja en sus manos -¡Le llegó un fax del doctor Shibazaki!

¡Demonios, de seguro era para recordarle que no puedo jugar aún... sentí que mi estómago se retorció por dentro, por la sola idea que no podría jugar...

Gamo leyó la carta durante unos momentos que me parecieron eternos, pero luego me miró, y sonrió

-Entrarás durante el segundo tiempo

Sonreí, sintiendo alegría y tranquilidad dentro de mi

Los ánimos de mis compañeros subieron inmediatamente, lo noté. Yo también me contagié de su entusiasmo

El segundo tiempo comenzó y durante todo el rato que estuve en la banca me dediqué a observar el juego de Brasil... claro, hasta que Carlos Santana metió un gol... demonios, con esto todo se hace más difícil

Sólo espero que mis amigos aguanten hasta que entre... y también que yo pudiera aguantar hasta que el partido terminara

Impaciente, escucho como la gente les da ánimos a mis amigos, que hacían todo lo posible por intentar ganarle a un Brasil que, a ratos, parecía que crecía y que era mucho más grande que Japón, por consiguiente, que mis amigos

En eso, escuché lo que tanto había esperado...

-Misaki, entras- me dijo Gamo, sin mirarme. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a la orilla del campo... podía sentir que los ánimos aumentaban... de pronto, y mientras esperaba que sano se acercara para entrar al juego, escuchaba una voz conocida que me llamaba con insistencia

Busqué y la encontré ahí... me alegró verla, quizás de verdad la necesitaba apoyándome... quizás en el fondo sabia muy bien que ella no me dejaría solo

-¡Taro, cuídate, porfiado!- me gritó Hayakawa a todo pulmón desde el publico... se había cortado el cabello y, lo admito, se veía muy bien

-¡Descuida!- sonreí

Entré por fin al juego... gracias a Azumi y su gran apoyo, al doctor Shibazaki que, a pesar de todo, igual me está apoyando (aunque no quería, y con razón)... por mi papá, Hikari (que debe estar maldiciéndome porque entré a jugar), por mi mamá... daré lo mejor de mi...

Y ganaremos

Aunque debo admitir que me cuesta... me cuesta bastante mantener el ritmo de Tsubasa, y cada vez se nos hace más difícil

Pero no hay que rendirse...

Con Tsubasa avanzo rápidamente y sin decirnos ni una palabra, comprendemos que es lo que debemos hacer

Un tiro doble (si nos resultó hace bastantes años en contra del Meiwa... ¿por qué no ahora?... aunque hay que admitir que en esa ocasión nos salió de chiripa)

Y lanzamos... ante la sorpresa de todas las personas...

Pero, para ser sincero, los sorprendidos fuimos Tsubasa y yo, puesto que el portero de Brasil, Salinas, logró detener el disparo

Admito que me sorprendió muchísimo... que bueno era, ahora comprendo de verdad lo bueno que era (bien, todos sabemos que las cosas son distintas vistas desde una banca o por la tele). Pero aún así Tsubasa insiste y logra meter el gol, siendo empujado por los demás... (extraño... pero gol igual)

Momentos después, nuevamente se presentaría la oportunidad de anotarle a Brasil... y como se dieron las cosas, era imposible que Salinas atajara

Kojiro fue el que nos mandó el pase, era su Raiyju Shoot... era imposible que Tsubasa y yo falláramos con ese tiro de base

Por un momento, admito que dudé. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, sabia muy bien las consecuencias que el tiro junto a Tsubasa podían traer en mi pierna lastimada. Era lógico que saldría lastimado, pero... reaccione ante las palabras que Kojiro nos gritó...

Japón lo valía, la Copa del Mundo lo valía...

Y lancé junto a Tsubasa, aunque de inmediato sentí que la herida de mi pierna se abría, a pesar del vendaje

Ni siquiera pude mantenerme en pie. Caí con la rodilla buena y noté con preocupación que la herida estaba sangrando otra vez... y dolía... mucho...

Pero... el dolor fue aplacado (un poco) por el gol de Japón

-¡Misaki!- mis compañeros me rodearon, preocupados

-Lo hicimos...- le sonreí a Tsubasa, para que cambiara la cara de preocupación que tenia. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios

-Ven, te llevaré a que te revisen...- me dijo

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y, apoyándome en él, nos dirigimos a la orilla del campo... toda esa situación me recordaba a la final contra el Meiwa

-¿Te acuerdas?- me preguntó, sonriendo un poco

-Si... tú me llevaste igual que ahora a que me revisaran, en la final contra el Meiwa- dije, con algo de esfuerzo, puesto que me dolía mucho. Pero aún así, noté que dudaba un poco -¿qué ocurre?

-Quizás no deberías volver a salir- me dijo, lo miré con cierta sorpresa

-No me vengas con eso tú también- le dije, mientras me ayudaba a sentarme a orillas del campo –voy a volver... sólo aguanten, estamos cerca de ganar

Tsubasa me sonrió y se alejó, mientras me sacaban el vendaje

-¿Podría apurarse?- le dije al doctor, que me miró con sorpresa

-¿Acaso piensa volver al juego?- me preguntó

-¡Por supuesto!- contesté, mirando al jugador de Brasil que salía a la cancha. Su nombre era Naturezza y... tuve un mal presentimiento...

Y no me equivocaba... en cuestión de segundos, minutos, logró meter un gol...

Para que negarlo, todos estábamos más que sorprendidos (y no es para menos... Japón estaba nuevamente en problemas)

El equipo aguantó y nos tuvimos que ir a tiempos extras. Wakabayashi tendría que salir... y yo... no lo haría, no me rendiría ante el dolor

Durante el descanso, nada más me senté y traté de recuperar el aliento, para tener energías renovadas para lo que se venía

La siguiente parte del juego fue igual de difícil que el partido en si, Ken Wakashimazu reemplazó a Genzo y nosotros dimos lo mejor de cada uno para lograr el gol de la victoria

La lesión ya no dolía, los vendajes que me pusieron estaban muy firmes...

Después de una gran jugada en equipo, el balón llegó a mi... debía dar el pase y nuevamente no me importó tener que arriesgarme por la victoria... lo haría una y mil veces por Japón... por mis amigos

Y ganamos

Todo lo siguiente es como un sueño... las premiaciones y todo eso fueron excelentes... que feliz me sentí en esa ocasión

Este día, lo más seguro, es que será inolvidable. A la distancia, veo al doctor Shibazaki, que me sonríe, negando con la cabeza a la vez. No puedo evitar sonreír también...

Pensando bien, no había pensado en las consecuencias que traían ese partido para mi lesión, y era algo que debía afrontar... pero lo vería en su momento, ahora, sólo me preocuparía de disfrutar el sabor de la victoria


	41. She´s like the wind

**Cuarenta. She´s like the wind.**

Nuevamente le pedí a mi amiga Hayakawa que me acompañara a ver al doctor Shibazaki... en realidad, fue un trato. Ella me acompañaba y yo lo haría al aeropuerto, puesto que ese día ella volvería a Francia

Los dos estábamos en silencio, mirando con cierta impaciencia al doctor

Esto para mi era un tipo de sentencia...

-Bien, Misaki- me dijo él, suspirando –quizás ya te diste cuenta, pero tú estado en estos momentos es peor al que cuando llegaste aquí la primera vez...- no hice más que asentir, mientras que Azumi soltaba un pequeño suspiro –bueno, te digo desde ya que el tratamiento te costará tanto o mucho más en lo que se refiere a esfuerzo... ¿cuándo quieres empezar?

-Mañana mismo, doctor- contesté con seguridad. Por mi, que empezáramos en ese mismo momento, pero ya me había comprometido con Azumi

-Bien, te espero mañana

Mi amiga y yo caminábamos por aeropuerto... para ser sincero, no me gustaba despedirme de las personas, sobretodo cuando ellas son las que se van y no se cuando podré volver a verlas...

-¿Por qué no te quedas tantito más?- le pedí, por enésima vez

-Te dije que no puedo, Taro. De verdad me gustaría, pero ya no puedo retrasar más el viaje, trata de entenderme a mi también

-Pero podrías quedarte e ir conmigo a la boda de Tsubasa y Sanae

-Ya, Misaki, deja de insistir – gruñó –y, por favor, cuando me escribas, intenta que tus cartas sean interesantes

-Descuida, mejor te llamo por teléfono...

-Si, mejor...

Después de conversar un rato más, ella se volvió a Francia... por mi parte, había decidido volverme a la casa de mi padre, principalmente para no molestar más a los Yamaoka, puesto que ya me estaba sintiendo algo incomodo ahí... a pesar que ya estamos muy bien en cuanto a relación, pero aún así, pensaba que ya me había quedado mucho con ellos

Fue Genzo el que me ayudó a llevar las cosas de la casa de los Yamaoka a la mía...

-¿Por qué te tienes que ir?- me decía Yoshiko haciendo pucheros

-Porque ya me quedé mucho aquí- sonreí y le di un abrazo –cuídate mucho, pequeña

-Si... nos vemos para el matrimo...- se detuvo, poniéndose colorada

-¿Dónde?- le pregunté, mirándola suspicaz -¿en el matrimonio de Tsubasa?

-Ehh... si... es que...- se puso coloradísima. Ahí supuse lo que venia –es que... Aoi...

-Ah, ya, Aoi- suspiré, cortando la frase –bueno, como sea... ya hablaré con él

Después de despedirme de mamá y el señor Yamaoka, me fui. Genzo me llevó a mi casa

Dos días después, Tsubasa y Sanae se casaron... siendo yo el padrino (jejeje). Un verdadero placer, para ser sincero...

El matrimonio estuvo muy bonito. Ahí, tal como me dijo mi hermana, estaba Aoi acompañado de ella. También, como es de suponer, estaba Hikari...

Me había olvidado un poco de ella; con tanto problema que había tenido, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella. En esos momentos, anhelé que Azumi se hubiera quedado en Japón para que me acompañara a pasar eso...

Debía reconocerlo, estaba muy linda, preciosa...

Intenté olvidarme de ella durante la ceremonia, cosa que me costaba bastante...

Ya en la fiesta, veía a mis amigos bailar el vals de los novios. De todo esto, me alegro más por Sanae que por mi amigo Tsubasa. Ella tenia razón y la espera valió la pena... sólo espero que el idiota de Tsubasa la haga feliz

-¡Salud!- escuché y vi a mi lado a Genzo, que me entregaba una copa con champagne –por el despistado de Tsubasa

-Salud- sonreí –a ver cuando te toca...- le dije, con cierta malicia, haciendo que comenzara a toser.

Yo reí

-No lo digas ni en broma, Misaki- gruñó, aunque sus palabras me sonaron a amenaza

-Vamos, sonó como que le tuvieras alergia a comprometerte- lo molesté, el otro me miró horrible.

En ese momento recordé una frase de Azumi: "Si las miradas mataran, estarías revolcándote en el infierno"

-No es eso- comenzó –es que...- antes que me comenzara a dar las explicaciones que esperaba, se detuvo -¿Y qué tanto tengo que justificarme contigo!- me reclamó, yo reí –y no te rías tanto, porque que yo recuerde tú no has tenido una gran cantidad de novias

Ese fue golpe bajo, y dolió. Sin querer, mi mirada se dirigió hacia Hikari, que ahora bailaba con Takeshi. No se que cara habré puesto, pero Genzo se quedó en silencio, mirándome...

-¿Sabes?- me dijo, después de unos momentos –deberías olvidarla ya...

-Es que tú no entiendes- repliqué, en un murmullo –Hikari... yo se que ella me quiere

-Lo que siente ella por ti no es amor- me dijo Genzo –si te quisiera en serio, no te habría hecho sufrir tanto. En serio, Misaki, te digo sinceramente... deberías aburrirte ya de estar así, en adelante, piensa en ti, y en el futuro

Nos quedamos en silencio y, en eso, Sanae se acercó a nosotros con una gran sonrisa

-Ustedes no se Irán de aquí sin bailar al menos un par de veces- nos dijo, divertida –y el primer elegido es el padrino... te tendrás que esperar a tú turno, Wakabayashi

-Impaciente...- fue lo único que dijo Genzo, sonriente

Con Sanae bailé durante un rato, y me reí bastante con ella...

-Taro, tú eres un gran amigo mío- sonreí ante sus palabras, pues me suponía que era lo que venía (sin querer, recordé cuando era niño: todos tratando de aconsejarme como actuar, y yo haciendo lo contrario) –no me puedes negar que has estado observando a cada momento lo que Hikari hace...- me quedé mudo durante unos momentos

-Lo siento...- murmuré

-Esta bien, no te preocupes... sólo que no me gusta verte con esa carita triste, en serio. Eres una gran persona, por favor, comienza a pensar en ti y trata de olvidarte de ella...

-No eres la única que lo dice hoy

-Entonces deberías hacernos caso...

Me acerqué a ella y la besé en la frente, luego la abracé

-Te ves realmente preciosa- le dije –se feliz junto a Tsubasa, y espero que pronto me den un sobrinito...- la molesté

-Pareciera que Aoi se nos esta adelantando...

Demonios, otro golpe bajo

La fiesta era en un local muy amplio, decorado de manera muy bonita y con buen gusto. Como era segundo piso, habían balcones. Después de bailar con Sanae, decidí salir a uno de ellos a tomar aire... minutos después, me sorprendí de ver a Hikari mirándome

-Hola- me sonrió con cierta timidez. El vestido azul oscuro le quedaba muy lindo. Se acercó a mi y se apoyó a mi lado en la baranda, mirando al cielo

-Te ves preciosa- no pude evitar decirle, ella sonrió

Nos quedamos en silencio los dos... ¿qué podía decirle?

-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió en el partido- me dijo Hikari –Ken me contó que tendrás que comenzar nuevamente tú terapia

-Así es- contesté –por ellos tendré que aplazar mis proyectos

Ohira me miró, y en sus ojos pude ver cierto temor a algo... ¿a qué, eso me causó mucha intriga

-¿Tú proyecto es volverte a Europa, no?- murmuró, sentí en su voz algo de pesar

-Así es...- respondí –hace años me hice la promesa de volver a jugar a Francia –sonreí –Azumi me contó que Jean se fichó para el PSG, me gustaría mucho jugar en el mismo equipo, contra Pierre...

Sonrió a medias y no me contestó... el claro de luna era la única iluminación que nos llegaba

-Pensé que vendrías con Azumi- me dijo de pronto

-Nah, la invité, pero debía viajar con urgencia a Paris- contesté

-Se nota que ella es buena amiga¿no?- dijo. La miré con sorpresa¿a qué venia ese comentario?–quiero decir, ella te apoya, no te da problemas, no te hace sufrir...- silencio de ambos, no atino a decir palabras –a veces pensaba, me daban deseos de... no sé, tener contigo la misma relación que ella

-Sabes que eres amiga mía...- le dije, ella sonrió

-En ocasiones me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no te hubieras marchado a Francia, o si hubieras vuelto después del torneo

-¿Habrían cambiado las cosas?- le pregunté, mirándola -¿te hubieras quedado en tú casa?

-¿Tú que crees?- me preguntó, mirándome –para serte sincera, cuando te fuiste a Francia algo me decía que te quedarías... sin ti a mi lado no habría aguantado mucho estar en casa, por como era mi papá...

-¿Y si hubiese vuelto, Hikari?

-¡No volviste!- replicó -¿crees que no te fui a buscar al aeropuerto¿crees que... no fui a buscarte a tú casa?- me quedé helado... ¿acaso ella iba a llorar? –se que... debía sentirme feliz porque estabas con tú papá, al fin habías logrado lo que tanto deseabas, pero... no pude evitar pensar que te habías olvidado de mi

-Hikari... ¿sabes que me sentí de la misma manera cuando me enteré que te habías ido de tú casa?- le dije, sin pensar. Ella levantó la vista y, en efecto, en sus ojos habían lagrimas –quiero decir, era tú amigo¿por qué no me lo habías dicho¿por qué me lo ocultaste?

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Lo único que se escuchaba era el barullo que había dentro...

En eso, las luces de adentro bajaron y se comenzó a oír una canción lenta... creo que era la primera de la noche... la reconocí, era "She´s like the wind"

-¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunté suavemente. Hikari sonrió y asintió. Recuerdo que esa canción le gustaba mucho a Azumi, y de tanto escucharla me la terminé aprendiendo de memoria (y de tanto que la cantaba mi amiga también, la llegaba a gritar en las "partes emocionantes", como me decía ella)

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé...

She's like the wind through my tree 

_She rides the night next to me_

_She leads me through moonlight_

_Only to burn me with the sun_

_She's taken my Heart_

_But she doesn't know what she's done_

No podía evitarlo, le cantaba suavemente al oído. Sentí que ella sonrió cuando empecé a hacerlo, mientras bailábamos suavemente

Se que era verdad lo que todos me decían, pero no me pueden negar que cuando uno esta enamorado, en ocasiones se conforma con ver a aquella persona feliz o, también, tenerla cerca, aunque no sea de la forma que a uno le gustaría...

_Feel her breath on my face  
_

_Her body close to me  
_

_Can´t look in her eyes  
_

_She´s out of my league  
_

_Just a fool to believe  
_

_I have anything she needs  
_

_She´s like the wind_

Puede que Ohira me haga mal, pero la quiero, no puedo evitarlo. Además, nadie la conoce como yo, ni siquiera Wakashimazu... y yo se que sus sentimientos no son malos

Pero de verdad, a veces dudo si ella siente o no lo mismo por mi...

_I look in the mirror and all I see  
_

_Is a young old man with only a dream  
_

_Am I just fooling myself  
_

_That she´ll stop the pain  
_

_Living without her  
_

_I´d go insane_

Miré sin querer, al ventanal y vi a mis tres amigos. Lo pude ver en sus caras, no estaban de acuerdo a mi manera de actuar... al diablo con ellos

_Feel her breath on my face  
_

_Her body close to me  
_

_Can´t look in her eyes  
_

_She´s out of my league  
_

_Just a fool to believe  
_

_I have anything she needs  
_

_She´s like the wind_

La canción terminó momentos después, pero no nos separamos, nos quedamos así, abrazados, durante unos minutos, en silencio. Me separé de ella un poco y nos quedamos mirando... muy juntos...

Era triste, quizás no pueda estar más cerca de Hikari...


	42. Adiós

**Cuarenta y uno. Adiós **

Dicen que la vida da muchas vueltas... ¿quién mejor que yo para apoyar esa teoría?

Hace tiempo ya que volví a jugar, ahora estoy en el Jubilo Iwata y también, estoy en conversaciones con algún equipo francés... si, le hago el intento para entrar al Paris Saint Germain, a ver que sale (cuando se los conté a los chicos, se pusieron muy contentos, sobretodo Azumi y Jean... ah, también alegra a Napoleón, que no se porque terminó en ese equipo). Bueno, algún día tenia que partir¿no?

Durante estos años Tsubasa y Sanae han tenido un matrimonio... eh... creo (y espero) que feliz. Las veces que los he visto los he notado realmente contentos, y mi amiga no se ha quejado mucho de su esposo (aún... jejeje)

Wakabayashi sigue en Alemania, y yo aún lo molesto porque no se ha conseguido novia, no siquiera intenta conseguir alguna chica para salir (él no me puede molestar, porque si he salido con algunas chicas... incluso tuve novia)

¿Qué más?... Kojiro se fue a Italia a jugar y, aunque le ha costado, ha logrado ganar su lugar en el equipo

Aoi esta de novio con mi hermana. Admito que cuando empezó a visitarla demasiado me molestaba un poco (... sólo un poco...), pero después lo tomé mejor y me dediqué a molestar a mi amigo Shingo haciéndome pasar por "hermano celoso". Esas caras de pánico que Aoi ponía eran de lo más divertidas, llegaba a ponerse hasta un tono azul...

Bueno, la fiesta se me acabó cuando Yoshiko se dio cuenta que sólo eran bromas y me retó, diciéndome que si seguía molestando tanto a Aoi ella haría lo mismo y que yo saldría perdiendo... así que por salud mental desistí en mis bromas

Mi gran amiga Azumi Hayakawa ya es la "novia oficial" de Pierre Alcide (harto le costó convencerlo, pero como Pierre esta hecho un baboso por ella...). Bueno, a causa de eso, es una de las chicas más odiadas de Francia.

Cuando fui a Paris y la fui a ver, noté que mi amiga con el desabrido hacían bonita pareja. Me alegro mucho por ella, para ser sincero, Pierre la trata muy bien y se nota que la quiere (pobre de él que le haga daño)

De... Hikari... bueno¿qué puedo decir?. Entró a la universidad a estudiar arquitectura y en eso anda... La he visto bastante, se podría decir que volvimos a ser los amigos cercanos que fuimos alguna vez, lo que, en parte, me agrada y me asusta

Ah, hace un buen tiempo que ella y Ken terminaron... pero nunca quiso hablar acerca de nosotros

La novia que tuve se llamaba Hitomi y la conocí por Mamoru, que se empeñó (junto con los demás chicos) a presentarme conocidas de ellos que, creían, podían ser compatibles conmigo. En fin, la cosa es que de todas las chicas que me presentaron (o mejor dicho, me obligaron a salir), ella fue la que más me agradó

Era bonita y muy alegre, aunque demasiado buena para las fiestas (de ahí comprendí donde la conocieron mis amigos) y, para mi mala (¿o buena?) suerte, era compañera de clase de Hikari

En esos tiempos, cuando la conocí, lo que menos quiera era ver a Hikari. Después del baile que tuvimos en el matrimonio de Tsubasa y Sanae, ese en que ambos estuvimos muy juntos...

Se habían quedado muy juntos, mirándose a los ojos

-------------------------------

_Taro se preguntó que si de verdad Hikari lo quería¿por qué dejaba pasar tanto tiempo¿es que acaso no notaba que, aparte de sufrir los dos, también lo estaba haciendo Ken?_

_-¿Por qué sigues con esto?- le preguntó Taro, en un murmullo_

_-Yo no sigo con nada, Taro...- negó ella. Misaki sintió de pronto, que se cansaba_

_-¿Por qué lo sigues negando?. Por favor, Hikari, si fueran verdad tus palabras, no hubieras correspondido al beso que te di en mi casa, no estarías aquí ahora..._

_Hikari no contestó, ni siquiera desvió su mirada. Pero Taro no pudo adivinar en que estaba pensando en esos momentos_

_-Taro...- murmuró ella –no se que decirte, yo..._

_-Dime de una vez por todas que es lo que sientes, Hikari- le dijo él -¿qué no te das cuenta que estas jugando conmigo?_

_-Yo nunca he querido hacerte daño- dijo ella –se que no me he portado bien contigo, pero... te quiero mucho_

_-Hikari... yo no necesito escuchar eso¿qué no lo entiendes?. Te amo, Hikari, no sabes cuanto. He luchado mucho por ti, te he esperado este tiempo a que te decidas o, al menos, que seas consecuente con tus palabras... pero ya me estoy cansando... habrá un momento, si esto sigue así, en que ya no quiera saber más de ti..._

_Misaki se acercó más a ella y le dio un suave besos en sus labios, beso que Hikari correspondió. Luego la miró tiernamente_

_Después, se alejó levemente de ella y se acercó al lugar en que estaba la fiesta_

_-¡Taro! –exclamó alegremente Sanae -¡Tenemos que bailar más!_

_------------------------------------_

Y, para mi mala suerte, no volvimos a hablar del asunto. Muy típico de Hikari...

Bueno, la cosa es que Hitomi fue la que empezó a buscarme, y me agradaba mucho su compañía. Empezamos a salir y a frecuentarnos bastante, hasta que le pedí que fuera mi novia, y ella aceptó encantada (jejeje, en ocasiones me falta modestia)

Me di cuenta que era compañera de Hikari una vez que fui a buscarla después de clases. Me amiga notó con sorpresa que no fui a verla a ella exactamente, sino que a mi novia. Y debo admitir que cuando Hikari se pone celosa es lo que más se nota. Tan así fue, que incluso Hitomi me preguntó que si ella fue una exnovia o algo así

Bien, el tiempo paso y con Hitomi estuve cerca de un año saliendo, pero ella prefirió el intercambio universitario y, para mayor tranquilidad de ambos, cortar con nuestra relación

-No es que yo crea que me vayas a engañar o algo así- se apresuró a aclararme ese día –pero, siento que las relaciones a distancia al final te hacen más daño que ayuda, así que, creo que es mejor que lo nuestro llegue hasta aquí...

No voy a decir que el tema me dolió demasiado y que por sus rechazo sufrí mucho, pero aún así me sentí algo triste... me estaba enamorando de ella, en serio... pero se fue y la soledad con el fantasma de Hikari Ohira volvieron a mi, como creía

Hace poco recibí una carta de Hitomi desde Australia, al lugar donde se fue. Me decía que estaba muy bien y que estaba pensando seriamente terminar allá su carrera y, también, quedarse a vivir allá... de verdad me alegro por ella

En estos momentos de mi vida, creo que muchas cosas que he aplazado tendré que decidirlas... como, empezando, si de una vez por todas debo irme a jugar a Francia... ya varios equipos me han ofrecido contrato, pero los he rechazado, puesto que hasta hace poco no me sentía completamente seguro que había, no sólo recuperando mi nivel, sino que también, mejorando...

Por otra parte, esa decisión de irme también significa lo llamado "borrón y cuenta nueva" con lo respecto a Hikari...

¿De verdad debería dejarla de una vez por todas?... quizás esta debió haber sido una decisión que hace tiempo debí tomar... pero ni siquiera ahora estoy seguro

Estos días han sido bastante ajetreados, sobretodo en el Jubilo Iwata. ¿La razón: El equipo del Barcelona, con Tsubasa a la cabeza como capitán, venían a Japón a tener un partido contra nosotros... suena emocionante¿no?

Si mi memoria no me falla (ojala que no, no estoy tan viejo), nunca me he enfrentado a mi amigo Ozora antes...

Hablando en serio, nunca pensé que tuviera tanta importancia... esta bien, es el Barcelona y todo eso, pero al menos en Japón están más interesados en el duelo de la "Pareja dorada" (como nos pusieron hace bastante años), que el partido en si

Había olvidado comentarlo, ahora soy el capitán del equipo

Y aquí estoy... el estado esta lleno de gente que vino a vernos y a disfrutar de un buen espectáculo... y se lo dimos, si me preguntan

A pesar que Tsubasa pudo parar un tiro mío (desgraciado Tsubasa, iba a ser un bonito gol) y fue él quien abrió la cuenta para el equipo español, no nos desanimamos y logramos sacar el partido adelante

Je, en esas salidas extrañas (pero efectivas) que tiene mi amigo Ryo Ishizaki, logró marcarle al Barcelona (¿les cuesta creerlo, pues a mi también me costó, eso que estaba ahí), pues les digo que es la verdad y, gracias a eso, el ánimo de mis compañeros subió notablemente y logramos sacarle un gol de ventaja al Barcelona (fue este servidor...)

Pero, desgraciado Tsubasa, nos metió el gol del empate a los 43 minutos del segundo tiempo... eso, se llama ser salado... que es lo mismo que tener mucha mala suerte... ¿a que si?

-Buen partido- me dijo sonriente Ozora, dándome la mano

-¿Buen partido?- repliqué, simulando molestia –maldito suertudo, pero ya veras en el próximo, te patearé el trasero

Los dos nos largamos a reír, mientras nos abrazábamos e intercambiábamos camiseta. La verdad es que lo pase bastante bien, a pesar de todo...

-Un pajarito me comentó que estabas preparando maletas a Francia- me dijo Tsubasa, mientras caminábamos a camarines

-¿Quién te dijo?- le pregunté... no era que me molestara, pero ni siquiera yo lo tenia claro aún

-¿Qué importa¿cuánto de verdad hay en eso?

-Digamos que 50 y 50...

-Ya, Misaki, deberías cortarla. Estas puro perdiendo el tiempo jugando acá, siendo que con el nivel que tienes ahora, podrías estar en el equipo que desees de Europa...- no contesté¿qué podría decirle a mi amigo, siendo que yo sabia que tenia razón?. Tsubasa no dijo nada durante unos momentos, mirándome –Tengo la leve impresión de qué es lo que te detiene... ¿o debo decir quien?

-¿Te refieres a Hikari?- le pregunté, adivinando las intenciones de sus palabras, aunque no lo dejé contestar –si tanto te preguntas, no es por ella...

-No me vengas con eso a mi, que te conozco. A ella le has dado muchas oportunidades para que estén juntos, si Hikari no los ha tomado, ella se lo pierde. ¡No te detengas por alguien que no te valora!

Continué en silencio, mi amigo me miraba. Como vio que yo no iba a decirle palabra, suspiró

-Nos vemos luego- me dijo –Genzo me dijo que nos juntaríamos hoy en la noche en su casa

-Bien, adiós

En los camarines había una mezcla de orgullo, diversión, resignación, dolor... y algunos deseos de asesinar al arquero...

Nos quedamos un rato conversando y haciendo bromas y, cuando salía del estadio solo...

-¡Mala suerte que tienes!

Nunca lo dije, pero Azumi siempre me sorprendía con sus visitas, puesto que nunca me avisaba que venia a Japón... de todas formas, siempre me buscaba a penas llegaba al país porque se quedaba conmigo

Bueno... mi amiga me abrazó

-¿Cómo has estado, Azumi?

-¡Uh, muy bien!- me contestó animadamente

-¿Y como te trata el desabrido?- le dije, refiriéndome a Pierre. Azumi ya no se molestaba conmigo porque lo llamaba así... quizás se dio cuenta que era verdad

-Bien, ya sabes como es, todo un caballero- me dijo, mientras los ojos le brillaban

-Ah, menos mal, ya esta advertido, en todo caso, pobre de él que te haga algo

Sonrió nada más

-¿Y, te quedas conmigo?- le pregunté, mientras tomaba su bolso

-Si me invitas...

-Tons esta dicho- sonreí –mejor vamonos ya. Almorzamos juntos y en la noche, te invito a una reunión a casa de Wakabayashi

-¡Uh, genial!- exclamó -hace tiempo que no los veo

-Si, vamos

Para la extrañeza de ambos, Hikari estaba de pie cerca de mi automóvil. Miré a Azumi y ella me miró con la misma sorpresa

-Hola Hikari- la saludamos los dos, ella inclinó la cabeza

-Hola...- contestó –Taro¿podemos hablar unos momentos?

-Te espero en el auto- dijo Azumi, quitándome las llaves y el bolso. La muy patuda se sentó en el asiendo del conductor

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunté, sonriendo y sin saber que más decir

-Bien, gracias- contestó ella. La notaba nerviosa... ha de ser porque no sabe a que me fue a ver (tenia la leve impresión) –Taro, yo... he estado pensando bastante este tiempo

-¿En que, si se puede saber?

-En...- no entiendo porque esta tan nerviosa, pero es tanto que ni siquiera me mira a la cara –es que no se que hacer...

-¿A que te refieres, Hikari?

-Te amo

Juro que casi me caigo, literalmente. ¿Me había dicho que me amaba¿hace cuanto que esperaba escuchar esas palabras de su parte?. No me atrevo a articular palabra durante algunos momentos, en los cuales la miro, nada más

-Si te lo digo es porque sentía que me iba a morir si seguía ocultándolo... Hace muchos años tú madre me dijo que yo nada más te hacia daño y, por Dios que tenia razón. Desde que te conozco no te he dado más que problemas. ¿Cómo crees que seria todo si aceptara ser novia tuya?. Yo quiero verte feliz, al lado de alguien que de verdad te merezca y que no te haya amargado la vida tanto como yo- ahora, Hikari estaba seria, intentaba sonar segura, quizás para que creyera lo que decía... pero la conozco

-¿Y si yo decido estar contigo?- la interrumpí, acercándome a ella unos pasos. Se alejó inmediatamente

-No...

-¿Y si te digo que me importa un bledo todo lo que ha pasado?- insistí, dando otro paso hacia ella

-¿Es que no te das cuenta?- me dijo, ahora mirándome a los ojos -¡Tienes que olvidarte de mi¡ándate de una vez por todas a Francia y comienza una nueva vida!. No quiero que sufras más por mi...

-Si reconociendo que me amas no quieres estar conmigo, de esa forma me haces más daño de lo que te imaginas

-Pero, todo lo que ha pasado...

-¿Qué importa lo que ha pasado, Hikari?- la interrumpí nuevamente -¿qué importa que hayas andado no se cuantos años con Ken, o que yo haya estado con Hitomi un tiempo?. ¿Qué no te das cuenta, Hikari?. Da la impresión que eres tú la que no quieres ser feliz, la que no quieres estar a mi lado, sabiendo todo que siento por ti...

No me contestó durante unos momentos

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- me dijo de pronto, y noté que estaba a punto de llorar -¿qué olvide todo lo que te he hecho y que acepte estar contigo¿qué olvide todas las veces que tus amigos te dijeron, y con razón, que me mandaras bien lejos y te olvidaras de mi?. ¿Cómo me puedes pedir que olvide que has discutido con todos por mi culpa?. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?. ¿Crees... crees que no me gustaría estar a tú lado y olvidar el miedo que tengo a hacerte sufrir más?... No me pidas eso, Taro, no voy a poder hacerlo nunca...

-¿Por qué deberíamos sufrir los dos por tú cobardía?- no se en que momento me salió eso. Si, sentía pena, pero era distinto a lo anterior que había sentido. Ella me miró con sorpresa -¿no te das cuenta que yo te amo y que te perdoné?. Hikari, si no eres capaz de... de ganarle al miedo que tienes de ser feliz... quizás sea verdad y tengas razón que no debemos estar juntos. ¿Sabes por que, porque nunca serás capaz de superar los fantasmas del pasado- continué... siento que por fin me descargaba de todo lo que tenia dentro de hace años –no serás capaz de disfrutar el formar una familia, por miedo, nada más que por miedo a algo que, por el hecho que tú lo hayas vivido, no significa que los demás corran la misma suerte

-Perdóname...- murmuró –por favor, yo... tienes razón, soy una cobarde. Nunca fui capaz de luchar lo suficiente por ti, y no sabes cuanto lo siento... creo que lo mejor será que te vayas, Azumi hace rato que esta esperando...

... Me quedé mirándola unos momentos y comprendí que ya no valía la pena continuar insistiendo...

Que triste es saber que quien amas también siente lo mismo por ti, pero no se valora lo suficiente como para que este contigo

Me acerqué a ella y la besé en la frente

-Yo también lo siento, Hikari- le dije, a centímetros de su boca –no sabes cuanto...

Y, por fin, todo se había acabado... triste final para una tan bonita amistad y un amor imposible

Caminé al automóvil mientras sentía que el vacío crecía dentro de mi. Ahora le agradezco a Azumi que este al volante, porque no tenia ganas de hacer nada. Al entrar, mi amiga sólo encendió el motor, sin decirme palabra. Demoró un tanto en partir...

-¿Qué estas esperando?- le pregunté. Sólo quiera salir de ahí

-Espérame cinco minutos- me contestó, y salió del automóvil

Para mi sorpresa, agarró a Hikari del brazo y la alejó bastante del automóvil... comenzaron a hablar y lo hicieron durante un rato. No podía escuchar nada de lo que decían... pero poco me importaba, para ser sincero

Hayakawa volvió y la miré, mientras hacia partir el automóvil, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro

-¿Qué le dijiste?- le pregunté

-Nada que te interese, Taro- contestó –no te metas en lo que no te importa

-Como quieras...- suspiré, mirando a través de la ventana

-¿Qué harás ahora?- me preguntó Azumi, de pronto

-¿Cómo?- le pregunté, distraído. Tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza

-Si... ¿te quedarás en Japón, acaso?

-Ah, eso... no, me iré a Francia, lo antes posible- respondí, con seguridad. Ya me había cansado de todo –creo que he esperado mucho para hacerlo

Azumi no me contestó, ni siquiera pude ver una pequeña reacción en sus ojos, ni nada. Me pregunto en que habrá pensado

-Genial- me dijo –los muchachos estarán felices, de seguro harán la gran fiesta- agregó, yo reí mucho al escucharla –no rías tanto, que tú estarás en medio, jejeje...


	43. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

Siempre he escuchado decir que la gente no se debe arrepentir de las cosas que deciden... pero, pensando bien en eso, es un tanto difícil no arrepentirse, una vez que uno ha perdido tantas veces las oportunidades de ser feliz...

Después de un cansador entrenamiento en el PSG (NOTA: si, lo se, soy floja y me canso de escribir lo mismo tantas veces...) y mientras abría mi casillero, me crucé con tres fotos pegadas descuidadamente... pero no por ello eran poco importantes...

Una, era mi papá con su... "novia-casi esposa" Mariane Neveu... Je, no había que ser tonto para notar que ellos se querían mucho desde que se conocieron en Francia, y cuando papá me contó su decisión de estar con ella, me alegré mucho por él. Sin contar que Mariane es de lo más simpática y de verdad la aprecio mucho... ellos son felices ahora

Otra, es de Tsubasa, Genzo, Sanae y yo... mis grandes amigos. Esa foto la tomamos durante el matrimonio de los Ozora, y es la típica foto que te saca una sonrisa cada vez que la vez...

... Y la última... yo se que si papá o Sanae la ve, de seguro que me retarían mucho...

Es la foto que Hikari me regaló cuando cumplí los 14 años...

Se que soy tonto, que no debería tener esa fotografía ahí porque así nunca lograré olvidar a Hikari... pero bueno, se que soy un caso perdido, así que ya no me molesto por nada, jejeje. Además, hace tres meses que no le veo ni la sombra a Ohira así que ya que...

La verdad, estar en Francia me ha hecho bastante bien, la única queja que tengo es que hace demasiado frío...

-¡Oye, Misaki!.- me dijo animadamente Michel, cerrando la puerta del casillero y sacándome de mis pensamientos pesarosos hacia Ohira -¿cómo estamos para hoy?

-Lo siento, no podré salir con ustedes hoy- le dije, sonriendo levemente

-Noo, no puedes salir con eso- me reclamó Napoleón, mirándome con enojo y después de darme un buen manotazo en la espalda, que dolió bastante

-De verdad, hoy no puedo- insistí, alejándome un poco de los otros dos por el bien de mi salud –Emilia me obligó a invitarla a salir hoy

Se escuchó un barullo general entre los presentes, no pude evitar sonreír

-¡Eh, Misaki, vas bien con Neveu¿eh?- me molestó Michel –llegué a pensar que su rompimiento con ese tipo le había afectado un poquito más

-No hables de algo que no sabes, Michel- le dijo, algo molesto. Sobretodo porque todo lo que dijo estaba equivocado. Agarré mi bolso y comencé a salir –que lo pasen bien, adiós

Después de esa conversación me fue directamente al departamento, casi congelándome debido al frío que hacia. Abrí la puerta y entré

-¿Emilia?- preguntó, mientras cerraba la puerta, pero nadie me contestó... ¿dónde se pudo meter? -¿Neveu, estas aquí!

Nadie me contestó... para que preguntar por Azumi, ella nunca estaba en casa porque se las pasaba con su querido desabrido... Bien, fui a la cocina y me encontré con una nota de mi amiga Neveu...

"Salí a comer con Azumi, llegaré para la cena. No seas avaro, Misaki, y espero que me invites a un lugar decente. Emilia"

A decir verdad, nada de lo que dice esa notita me sorprende... Pero aún así, en momentos como este pienso en que estaba pensando cuando acepté irme a vivir con ellas...

RECUERDO

_-¡Que gran noticia, Taro!- sonrió Ichiro ,mientras se sentaba_

_-Ya era hora- dijo Azumi, que también estaba ahí "de visita", como había dicho –ya te estabas demorando mucho en tu decisión_

_-Exacto- la apoyó Ichiro –y sólo por esa niñi..._

_-Papá, no metas a Hikari aquí, que no tiene pito que tocar- gruñó Taro, cortando a su padre –estas hablando de más_

_-Pero..._

_-Ya Ichiro, Taro tiene razón- dijo una voz femenina_

_-¡Gracias, Mariane, alguien que me apoye en esta casa!- exclamó Taro_

_Mariane sonrió ante las palabras de Taro. ¿Quién era ella, era la "futura esposa" de Ichiro Misaki, vecina de ellos cuando vivieron en Francia... al decir verdad, se demoraron bastante en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos... pero lo bueno es que lo hicieron antes que fuera demasiado tarde... no así Hikari y Taro_

_-¿Y cuando te vas, Taro?- le preguntó Mariane_

_-Creo que la semana que viene- contestó Misaki (hijo) –tengo que ir a buscar departamento y tam..._

_-¿Por qué no te quedas con Emilia y conmigo!- preguntó de pronto muy animada Azumi –tenemos una habitación libre en el departamento_

_Taro dudó unos momentos, y bastante..._

"_¿Con Emilia y Azumi, demonios, esas son terribles cuando andan juntas", pensó Taro_

_-Es buena idea, Taro- dijo animadamente Ichiro_

_-Si- apoyó Mariane –así puedes vigilar las andanzas de Emilia..._

_-Oye, que no soy niñero de nadie, menos de tú hija_

-Anda, vamos, Taro, acepta...

FIN RECUERDO

Y terminé aceptando...

No era que no lo pasaba bien, con las chicas me divertía mucho, a pesar que cada una se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus respectivos novios, y a pesar que con Emilia pasábamos discutiendo la mayor parte del tiempo

Bien, me senté a ver televisión...

-¡Llegué!- escuché la voz de Emilia –Taro¿estas aquí?

-Si, Emilia- contesté, desde el sofá – llegaste temprano, pensé que me tendrías mínimo tres horas más solo...

-Si, llegué temprano porque Azumi me dejo plantada- contestó enojada Emilia, tirandose a mi lado sobre el sofá –espérate que la vea, mínimo me pudo haber avisado

-Demás...- le dije, en un murmullo. No se que tanto alega si ella también es bastante impuntual... como sea -¿aún tenemos que salir?

-¡Si, me tienes que ayudar con esto, por favor...

-Claro, prefiero salir contigo que con los chicos- le sonreí

-Gracias, me halagas- me dijo, con un tono que pude captar que era irónico y poniéndose de pie –me encanta cuando hablas con sinceridad

No pude evitar reírme

-¡Pero si hablo en serio!- le dije –al menos tú no te agarras a golpes con los demás cuando tomas demasiado...

-Buen punto...

-Sólo los tapas de insultos- agregué

-Púdrete, Misaki- gruñó, yo reí otra vez –iré a prepararme para que salgamos, lo pasaremos muy bien, en serio...- dijo, mientras se iba a su cuarto

-¡Por supuesto que lo pasaremos bien!- le grité de vuelta -¡con tú ex novio con deseos de asesinarme lo pasaré genial!

-¡Seguro que si!

Rato después, cerca de las diez de la noche, Emilia ya estaba lista... bueno, al verla me di cuenta que se empeñó mucho esta vez en arreglarse. Se veía preciosa, realmente. Por momentos, me pregunté por que nunca pude verla más allá de una gran amiga, algo así como lo que me paso con Azumi, que nunca la vi más allá... quizás lo debí intentar...

-¡Taro, prometiste que me ayudarías!- me gritó Emilia, mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento. Era verdad que la estaba ayudando, pero lo único que le faltaba pedirme era que la besara

-Emilia¿no crees que te estas pasando?- le dije, en un suspiro. Pero aún así, sabia perfectamente que terminaría por convencerme

-¡Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me tomes la mano, nada más!- replicó ella, cuando llegábamos a las escaleras -¡Ni que tuviera tiña o sarna!

-No se trata de eso- le dije, tranquilamente –sólo me pregunto que viene después de esto¿un beso en la boca?

-No te pases, hasta ahora no te mereces tanto...

Nada más suspiré, dándome cuenta que con Emilia no había caso...

Llegamos a la puerta del edificio, discutiendo un poco, aunque Neveu ya había tomado mi mano.

No le dije nada¿para que discutir con ella, era tan persistente que siempre ganaba por cansancio

Abrí la puerta para llegar a la calle y, cuando Emilia estaba saliendo, después de un "gracias" por la cortesía de abrirle, chocó con alguien

-¡Au!

La voz la reconocí inmediatamente, pero... ¿qué hace en Francia?

-¿Hikari?- no lo podía creerlo, tenia a Ohira frente a mis ojos. Pero la conozco, estaba a punto de salir corriendo... ¿por qué?

Ah, claro... por Emilia y nuestras manos tomadas...

-Hikari¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunté. Por momentos, nada más me miró, sin decir palabra. Emilia la miraba con curiosidad, quizás recordando todas las cosas que le había contado Azumi de una tal Hikari, y preguntándose si era la misma

-Yo...- balbuceó, pasando su mirada entre Emilia y yo –yo... sólo venía de pasada, nada más- sonrió a medias –creo... que los debo dejar solos...

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. No había alcanzo a reaccionar (para que no se fuera), y Emilia se me adelantó

-¿Por qué mejor vienes con nosotros?- la invitó, con una sonrisa –con Taro vamos a un restaurante espero que decente, sería genial que pudieras acompañarnos

Ni siquiera miré a Emilia para intentar adivinar sus verdaderas intenciones, sólo le sonreí a Hikari para que se animara a acompañarnos. De verdad que había sido una sorpresa que estuviera aquí... una sorpresa agradable

Hikari sonrió

-Esta bien- dijo

Tomamos un taxi para llegar al restaurante. Durante el trayecto, Emilia se apoyó en mi hombro y Ohira miraba a la calle. Para ser sincero, me sentía bastante incómodo en esa situación. ¿Qué era lo que Neveu se proponía siento tan cariñosa conmigo?. Por otra parte, podía ver en el reflejo de la ventana la triste mirada que Hikari tenia, algo me dolía bastante...

Llegamos por fin y entramos (después de pagar el taxi, por supuesto). Debo admitir que el ex novio de Emilia tenia buen gusto (... ¿comenté que estábamos ahí con Emilia porque esta sabia que él iba a estar ahí y quería sacarle celos conmigo?). En fin, nos sentamos en una de las mesas del fondo (el ex de Emilia estaba cerca de nosotros, y al vernos se puso pálido, jejeje)

-Oye Hikari¿a que te dedicas?- le preguntó Emilia, mientras comíamos

-Estudio arquitectura- contestó Ohira

-Ah, que bien. Tengo un conocido que también lo hace...- dijo Emilia, yo la miré. Sabia que se refería a su ex, que parecía querer asesinarme lentamente (desgraciada que es Emilia, ella sabe que el tipo ese me odia porque vivo con ella y Azumi)

-Oye- continuó Emilia con su interrogatorio -¿y a que se debe tú viaje¿vacaciones?

-Ehm... algo así...- me miró fugazmente y luego continuó comiendo. ¿Acaso debía creerle, aún tenia las dudas de cómo había conseguido la dirección del lugar en que vivía

-¿Has visto a Ken?- le pregunté, por decir algo

-No mucho, sólo de pasada- contestó, después de pensar unos momentos –hace mucho que no hablo con él

-¿Y tú familia?

-Todos están muy bien, gracias

Otra vez silencio sobre la mesa... tenia ganas de preguntarle "¿qué diablos haces aquí?", pero no lo encontré prudente

-Me alegra que te este yendo bien en tú equipo- me dijo Hikari –algunos de tus partidos los pasan en Japón

-Si, algo así me había dicho papá- sonreí

A pesar que por causa de Hikari había sufrido bastante, no podía evitar sentirme contento de verla ahí, en Paris... y, a pesar que sabia que no debía, me imaginaba que Hikari no estaba aquí sólo por sus "vacaciones", como había dicho ella... debía de haber una razón mucho más fuerte que, esperaba, tenia que ver conmigo

Pero, para mi extrañeza (o molestia), Emilia se mostraba demasiado cariñosa conmigo. No se si era porque estaba siguiendo su plan o si estaba haciendo algún tipo de experimento conmigo y con Hikari... ah, y no pude evitar seguirle el juego... momentos después podía ver la mirada triste y arrepentida de Ohira... ¿acaso?...

Después de cenar nos quedamos un rato más, conversando. Debo decir que hacía bastante tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien. Nos reímos mucho los tres y la conversación fue muy fluida... quizás fue el vino... quien sabe

La cosa, es que se nos hizo tarde, y ya teníamos que irnos. No se porque presentí, que si en ese momento dejaba ir a Hikari, nunca más la volvería a ver... pero¿qué podía hacer yo?

Al salir, hice detener un taxi...

-Me gustaría volver a verte- le dije a Hikari, mientras abría la puerta -¿por qué no aprovechas y tomas este taxi?

-Mejor vayan ustedes- se negó ella, alejándose de nosotros –muchas gracias por todo, la pase muy bien

-Pero...

-Adiós...

Dio media vuelta y se fue, con paso lento. Emilia y yo la observamos...

-Yo no le creí eso que vino de vacaciones- dijo Neveu. La miré y sonrió a medias –vamos, no hay que ser genios para darse cuenta que vino por ti...

-Pero¿por qué no me lo dijo?- le pregunté a Emilia

-Porque somos tan buenos actores que se creyó que yo era tu novia- sonrió Emilia –si la engañamos a ella, me imagino la cara de tres metros que debe andar trayendo mi amorcito¿te imaginas?- y se largó a reír. La miré –me voy al depa, que te vaya bien... suerte con Hikari

Entró al taxi y cerró la puerta, momentos después se fue

Me quedé unos momentos de pe, intentando digerir las últimas palabras... bueno, el que hable con ella una última vez no será mal para nadie...

Mientras caminaba con paso rápido entre la gente, pensaba en los posibles lugares que Hikari podía estar... en eso estaba cuando empezó a nevar...

Después de caminar algunas calles, llegué a una pequeña placita, una que nunca había visto. Algo desanimado caminé a ella, mirando atentamente los lugares en que podría estar Hikari, buscándola...

En eso, vi a una chica solitaria sentada en una banca, estaba mirando al suelo y estaba desprotegida ante la nieve...

Sin querer, recordé algo que nos ocurrió hace muchos años...

No pude evitar mirarla antes de sentarme a su lado. No lloraba, como ese día, pero su mirada mostraba mucha tristeza...

-Creo que esta vez no tengo nada contra la nieve- dije. Ella me miró, con ojos sorprendidos –lo siento...

Me senté a su lado y la miré, ella no atinaba a decir palabra...

-Yo... no importa...- murmuró una respuesta -¿Y... Emilia?

-Volvió al departamento- contesté –ha de estar esperando "esa" llamada tan importante, fruto del teatro de hoy

-¿Cuál teatro?- me preguntó

-Nada importante...- contesté, sin dar mayores explicaciones

Nos quedamos en silencio

-¿A que viniste?- le pregunté, la duda no me dejaba –y por favor, no me mientas...

-No te voy a mentir- dijo ella, suspirando –creo que ya te he mentido muchas veces, y ya no quiero hacerlo más

-¿Y bien?

-Vine por ti- contestó –se que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que dejamos todo claro, pero... no se como explicarte lo que me pasa, te prometo que ya no tengo miedo, me gustaría estar contigo, en serio, porque ahora si que estoy segura que te amo, pero...- Hikari dudó unos momentos, yo sólo esperé, mientras intentaba que la sonrisa de felicidad que quería formarse en mi rostro no lo hiciera –si ya no quieres saber más de mi, lo entenderé, te dejare por fin tranquilo

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero eso?- le pregunté, sin poder evitar sonreír a medias...

-No se... el verte con Emilia, quizás. Pensé que podía tener una oportunidad porque hasta tu padre me aceptó...

-¿Mi papá?- le pregunté, extrañado. Eso me venia de sorpresa. ¿Mi papá aceptar a Hikari, que raro, si incluso en un momento llegué a pensar que la odiaba, poco menos...

-El me dio tú dirección- sonrió Hikari –aunque claro, fue toda una entrevista la que tuve que aguantar- ambos reímos un poco –aunque te cueste creerlo, es verdad...

-¿Puedo preguntar que fue lo que lo convenció?

-Algo que le dije...

-¿Y que fue?

-Que te haría feliz...- contestó, sonriendo. Admito que no fui capaz de decir palabra durante unos momentos –aunque creo que llegué tarde... en todo caso, no te culpo, ni mucho menos, creo que me lo merezco, después de todo...

-¿Eso le dijiste a mi papá?- le pregunté, ignorando lo último que dijo

-Pues si... aunque veo que poco importa ya- me miró, y noté que le costaba un poco que le salieran las palabras –disculpa si te molesté hoy, de verdad fue muy agradable verte otra vez, sobretodo verte feliz... aunque haya sido por poquito rato

Se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse. ¿Qué podía hacer?...

RECUERDO

_-¿Crees que si mi papá cambia, lo deba perdonar?- preguntó una Hikari de 12 años, que estaba acostada sobre el pasto de una plaza. A su lado, Taro Misaki pensaba en una respuesta convincente_

_-Claro- contestó_

_-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar ella, mirándolo_

_-Porque todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos- contestó Taro –todas las personas cometemos errores, nadie es perfecto..._

_-¿Aunque nos haya dañado a mi mamá y a mi?_

_-Si alguien se equivoca y pide perdón, puede comenzar a actuar intentando aminorar el dolor causado. Cuando tu padre se de cuenta del gran error que esta cometiendo, no le quedará de otra..._

_-Dicen que la gente no cambia- replicó Hikari_

_-Si quiere hacerlo de verdad, lo hará, dando su mejor esfuerzo_

_Ohira se quedó en silencio, pensando..._

_-Pero... ¿si el daño es mucho?_

_-Todos podemos tener segundas oportunidades. Lo importante es darse cuenta del error e intentar remediarlo... también, es importante intentar cambiar lo malo que hay en nosotros, para tratar de mejorar como personas..._

_-Aunque yo cometa muchos errores¿me perdonarás siempre?_

-Claro, siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a mejorar...

FIN RECUERDO

Me quedé unos momentos de pie, pensando...

Era algo tan fácil, lo que siempre había deseado ahora lo estaba dejando ir... ¿acaso ahora a mi me estaba dando miedo? (NOTA: Noo, si a Taro le da miedo tengo como pa diez capítulos más XD. Sorry, no estoy para eso)

Pero, de pronto, reaccioné. ¡Idiota que soy a veces, no podía permitir que Hikari se fuera así no más¡Tenia que detenerla, tenia que lograr que estuviera por fin a mi lado, como quizás, siempre debió haber sido...

... Debía lograr que intentáramos ser felices, los dos

Dándome cuenta que no podía dejar que se alejara nuevamente de mi, me acerqué casi corriendo a ella...

-¡Hikari!- le dije, deteniéndola y tomándola del brazo suavemente. Ella no volteó a verme –Hikari... no te vayas...

-¿Por qué no tendría que hacerlo?- me preguntó, noté que su voz estaba quebrada

-Porque yo te amo...- dije –porque no soporto cuando sacas tus conclusiones sin dejar terminar a los demás... porque quiero que te quedes conmigo...

Ella me miró. En ese momento me di cuenta porque no quería que la viera: estaba llorando. Pero en ese momento las lágrimas quedaron atrás, puesto que en sus ojos negros vi sorpresa... ¿y esperanza?

-¿Qué cosa?- me preguntó, en un susurro. Sonreí un poco

-Eso...

-Pero... pero...- la noté confundida, al parecer no podía creerme mucho

-¿Pero qué?. Hikari, tu siempre has sabido de mis sentimientos hacia ti...- le dije, esta vez acercándola a mi y sonriéndole más aún

En esos momentos, había comenzado a nevar más fuerte aún, pero creo que en esos momentos no nos importó en lo más mínimo, a ninguno

-¿Pero... y Emilia?- me preguntó. Sinceramente, no pude evitar soltar la carcajada -¿por qué te ríes?

-Emilia es la hija de la novia de mi papá- le dije, feliz. Ella me miró incrédula -¡es verdad, te lo prometo!. Emilia Neveu es como esas hermanas a las que odias, por lo fastidiosas que son

-Pero... ¿y por qué actuaban de esa forma en el restaurante?

-el ex de Emilia iba a estar ahí, por eso salimos a cenar fuera hoy. Ese tipo nunca me ha tenido mucha buena porque vivo con ella y con Azumi, y el verme con ella esta noche hizo pensar a Emilia que él intentaría volver con ella...

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto, no podría bromear con algo así

Hikari terminó por sonreír, y luego me abrazó. Yo también lo hice

-¿De verdad le dijiste a mi papá eso?- le pregunté en un susurro

-¿El qué?

-Que me harías feliz...- le dije, ella me miró y sonrió

La verdad, nunca la había visto con esa expresión... la vi tranquila, sus ojos reflejaban lo que los dos sentíamos en esos momentos

Ella se acercó a mi y me besó. Jejejeje, es rico hacerlo sin tener la presión de que ella tiene novio (y, peor aún, que es karateka)

Cuando terminó el beso (lástima), Hikari se alejó un poquito

-Yo... te amo, Taro... y la verdad, lamento haber esperado tanto para decírtelo...

-Al menos ahora estamos juntos- le dije –del pasado no hay que preocuparse

Ella asintió, sonriendo

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- le pregunté –nos estamos congelando acá afuera. Si quieres vamos a ver si Emilia se fue y...

Ella se puso completamente colorada, a lo que yo reí, muy divertido

-No pongas esa carita...- le dije, acariciándole la mejilla –vamos a ver a Neveu como le fue, si quieres. La otra opción es que vamos al lugar en que te hospedas

-Entonces mejor propongo que vamos a ver a Emilia- me dijo Hikari, tomando mi mano –aún no conozco tú departamento

La verdad, ahora tengo una duda... ¿si ella siempre hubiera estado a mi lado de la forma en que yo la buscaba, estaríamos juntos y felices, como lo estamos ahora?

Esa, la verdad, es una pregunta que nadie sabe... pero que no vale la pena hacérsela

Bueno, en esos momentos ambos nos dirigimos lentamente hacia el apartamento en que vivía con mis amigas Azumi y Emilia, conversando animadamente sobre las cosas que Hikari había hecho para llegar a Francia...

--------------------------------------------------

En una ocasión me dijeron que nadie tenia una segunda oportunidad. Pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que esa persona no sabía lo que decía... pero admito que a mi también me costó comprenderlo...

Hay personas que te quieren, y que te tienden la mano cada vez que lo necesitas... que nunca se cansan de estar al lado tuyo para ayudarte...

Estos escritos se lo dedico a esa persona que me lo enseñó, la persona que me hizo ver que las esperanzas siempre valen, que uno tiene que luchar por ellas para verlas cumplidas...

Para Taro, que me a ayudado a comprender la felicidad...

Misaki Hikari.

--------------------------------

NOTAS FINALES: Espero que les haya gustado el fic y que haya cumplido sus espectativas.

Eso de que el fic al final lo escribiera Hikari se me ocurrió un poco antes de escribir el final :P.


End file.
